


Shadowhunters: The dead is rising

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Bromance, Darcy is back, Darkness, Domestic Moments, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Magic, Malec, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Romance, Sizzy - Freeform, Smut, agnst, dead rising - Freeform, part 2 of a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: Part 2 to Shadowhunters: When fears come to lifeAlec and the others thought they had put a stop to everything when Darcy was finally captured. Though when Clary receives a midnight call, they soon realized that was a silly thought. Now having to deal with who stole the necklace that has the ability to raise the dead...they must also figure out why...what makes it worse is they have to team up with someone unlikely in order to get the help they need.





	1. The resurrection necklace was stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...I'm back again!!  
> Hope you all will enjoy part 2 of the story!!  
> unless you didn't read part 1 and you are just someone who lives on the edge then that's cool too, and I hope it isn't to confusing haha  
> so a part of me felt like I had more to say...but can't remember so just hope you enjoy!

Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn were all seated in a conference room at the institute, looking up at the head of the table to Robert, Maryse and an envoy from the Clave. Alec and the other were summoned to come in very early this morning. The moment they arrived, they were seated and forced to listen to the Clave member, as he spoke about the attack on the institute and the missing necklace. Alec sat at the table, uninterested with this whole situation and was growing tired of constant blame this guy was placing on the team. It was amazing how hours ago, they all literally thought this was over and now they have to deal with the clave and another one of their messes. Alec glanced over to Magnus who had a tired look on his face and couldn’t help but recall that about an hour ago, how they were both curled up together in Magnus’s bed, warm and at ease. That was until Jace came storming in:

*

Jace quietly walked into Magnus’s room, not able to make out anything except for the huge lump on Magnus’s bed that Jace assumed was Alec and Magnus curled up next to one another. He slowly smiled and then shouted out, louder than necessarily “Hey lovebirds…Up you get”

Then he quickly flicked on the bedroom lights causing the room to illuminate, causing Magnus to violently bury his face deeper into Alec’s back as he threw a pillow over his head. Jace tried to hold his laughter in failing miserably. Jace could hear Magnus mumbling something but before he could question it, the light above them blew…like literally blew up. Glass shattered to the floor causing Jace to once again only make out the silhouette of Alec, as he propped himself up and glared at Jace. Well Jace assumed Alec was glaring at him, as he couldn’t really see his face but smiled at his parabatai anyway.

“Meeting outside…let’s go” Jace said closing the door behind him only to hear a loud bang against the door. Jace assumed that Magnus must have thrown something, just as he was closing door and once again he couldn’t help but laugh.

Jace headed back to the living room where Clary was sitting fiddling with her phone, all dressed to start her day. Jace was about to talk to her when Izzy, dressed to impress as always reached with Simon, followed her into the living room. Izzy looked rather worried at the two walking straight to them; as Simon hung back but still wanting to hear why they were all up at this hour.

“What is so important, that it couldn’t wait till the morning?” Izzy asked as Clary stood up.

“The necklace Iz…it was taken” Clary said looking to her as Izzy looked from her to Jace.

Simon perked up at this point, looking to the group. “As in the resurrection necklace” Clary looked over to him and nodded causing him to blink. “Wow…it’s going to be a long day…I think we are going to need coffee for this” He said walking over to the kitchen.

_“He is never allowed to step foot in here again”_

Clary, Izzy and Jace all turned their attention towards the small spiral steps that led to Magnus’s room, as Magnus’s voice boomed across the loft. Simon even halted poking his head out the kitchen doors looking at the group.

“ _No Alec, I will not clam down…I don’t have many rules but the ones I do have, I expect them to be followed_.”

Clary and Izzy both looked to one another and then slowly turned to Jace, who was looking very amused gazing up the stairs.

“ _It is an important rule, no one is allowed to be awake once the clock reads A.M….If its important darling, then we wait for the sun to at least pop up and not at 2 AM….I don’t care if they could hear me_ ” Magnus voice boomed once again throughout the loft.

Clary then sighed as Izzy raised an eyebrow, both girls looking at Jace. It was clear Magnus was not happy to be up at this hour and Alec, was most likely trying his best to calm him down before they came down stairs.

“You didn’t wake Alec up, so he could then wake Magnus up. Did you?” Clary asked clearly annoyed at Jace as Jace smiled slightly shaking his head. “Jace” Clary groaned shaking her head.

“What do you think he’s going to do to you” Simon asked rejoining the group, as all eyes looked to Jace.

“ _I’m going to kill him_ ”

Jace looked over to Simon now “Apparently he’s going to kill me”

“Magnus…it’s not…if we…Magnus stop and listen….Mags” Alec said following Magnus out the door and down the steps.

Magnus was fuming as he ignored Alec, heading into his living room. One thing you never do is disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn while he is sleeping. Magnus quickly spotted Jace, snapping his fingers causing Jace to levitate in the air.

“What could possibly be so important that you….”

“The resurrection necklace was stolen” Clary said quickly hoping this would be enough for Magnus to forget why he was so angry over. Her hope was spot on as both Alec and Magnus looked at her baffled, pulling their eyebrows together. With Magnus’s concentration broken, Jace came crashing to the ground, with a very loud thud.

“What did you just say biscuit?” Magnus asked as he and Alec blinked at Clary, who was cringing at Jace’s fall as Izzy and Simon helped Jace up.

*

That was just the beginning of their day. As soon as Clary explained everything she knew, they left the loft in a hurry to the institute. Greeted by Maryse and Robert who were far from happy, thus making Alec, Izzy and Jace feel quite on edge as the others just felt uncomfortable. What made this attack worse is that they didn’t have much to go on. All videos were wiped, there were no sort of force entry, whoever it was, got in and out of the institute with ease and left no clues behind. Of course this was far from any good news causing the institute to go on lockdown. Now everyone was sitting in the conference room for three hours now, having to listen to this guy talk about the whole Darcy mission. Something he had no idea about, which made it very hard for everyone to concentrate. That was until the Clave member started to attack downworlders.

“This is why we shouldn’t involve Downworlders in Shadowhunter business” The envoy stated angrily looking at everyone around the table.

“Excuse me…Are you trying to pass the blame one to us” Magnus asked looking up from his nails, clearly intrigued by the conversation now. “Because it sounds as if you are and…”

“Who else would do such a thing warlock” The clave member said glaring at Magnus, looking almost disgusted. Everyone who wasn’t listening to the conversation before was now, as everyone turned their heads to look to Magnus.

“Okay first thing…I am the high warlock of Brooklyn….Meaning I don’t have the time to explain to you and your tiny brain, as to how useless this necklace would be to me…Samson over there is a vampire…if he really wanted to raise the dead…all he had to do was bite someone” Magnus said gesturing over to Simon, though everyone could tell Magnus was pissed.

“Thanks for that” Simon said looking shocked at Magnus not sure where he was going with his point.

“My point is” Magnus said looking at him and rolling his eyes, before he turned back to the clave member. “We have no reason to steal from you and to break the accords…Also I find it odd…no forced entry, wiping of video footage, as well as having the ability to unlock the rune, to open the safe where the necklace was hidden? It seems very clear to me, that whoever was able to get to this necklace, is the reason you are trying so hard to blame someone else. Why you are fishing around for a fake story and going and pointing fingers at us” Magnus said standing from his seat as he looked to the Clave member. “It’s because you’re too proud to admit that one of your perfect shadowhunters, has betrayed you…again”

Alec looked from Magnus, over to the clave member; keeping quiet knowing this wasn’t his fight. Jace sighed shaking his head, as Izzy and Clary looked between Magnus and the clave member. Simon and Luke were smiling slightly, just waiting for the Clave member to come up with some other B.S story as everyone else in the room avoided eye contact.

“Are you insinuating that someone in the institute…?” Robert asked, standing glaring at Magnus now.

“Yes I am…it wouldn’t be the first time Robert” Magnus said looking at him as his jaw set. “I would also be very careful who you continue to point fingers at. This situation is not something to take lightly and passing the blame on the downworlders…while dealing with such a threat….that is call for war, and last I checked there were a lot more downworlders than shadowhunters”

“Is that a threat warlock? You better watch what you are saying within…”

Magnus expression turned dark as he looked back at the Clave member. “Oh no…you better watch….”

“And I think we’re done” Alec said getting up quickly, resting a hand on Magnus’s back. This was going a bit far and Alec didn’t need Magnus threatening a Clave member. Magnus looked over to Alec and sighed as he saw Alec’s expression.

“Alec we haven’t….” Robert said turning to his son.

“We’re finished. Everyone is on edge and I think we all need to take a breather” Alec said as he slightly rubbed Magnus back trying to ease the tension. “Call us when you are ready to handle this situation professionally, and not point fingers at the people who not only stopped Darcy for you, but also are willing to help you with your next issue.”

“I agree. We have done nothing wrong, and after everything we went through, no one here should be looked at as a suspect” Izzy said grabbing Simon’s hand as she stood, pulling him to his feet.

“Isabelle...” Maryse said looking to her daughter.

“We don’t have time for this, as an actual threat is now looming over our heads once more. I am tired of constantly being told we do nothing right and how the ‘downworlders’ just get in the way…Stop being so bigotry, because Alec is right. The whole reason we were able to stop Darcy, and retrieve the necklace…that you allowed to get stolen, I may add…though besides the point….was because we had help from Simon, Luke and Magnus” Isabelle said looking away from her parents and back to the clave member, glaring at him before she turned and headed right out the door pulling Simon along with her.

“Normally I would apologize for my sisters outburst….but she’s right…So” Alec said and looked to the Clave member, raising an eyebrow. “Oh and you, his name is Magnus Bane…Don’t let me hear you call him Warlock again…or else” Alec said turning from him and then glowered back at him “Yes by the way, that was a threat”

Alec then looked over to Magnus, who was clearly in his glee as Alec gestured to the door for them to leave. Magnus just reached out for Alec’s hand, brought it quickly to his lips and kissed it lightly before he and his boyfriend headed for the door.

“Oh and look out for my bill” Magnus shouted before the door closed behind he and Alec.

“Well this is just awkward” Jace huffed out, quickly standing up and looking at Clary who followed his lead. “I don’t have anything to say, so we’re just going to cut to the storming out as well” Jace said as he grabbed Clary’s hand and practically ran to the door, both eager to get out of the room. All of them, leaving behind two very angry lightwood parents, an embarrassed and speechless clave member and Luke and Jocelyn, who were trying to hide their proud smiles but failing.

*

“Isabelle, you and your brother were absolute dreams there” Magnus said running and hugging Izzy.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry as to what they were insinuating…none of you deserve such treatment…”

“Shh” Magnus said, pulling away from Izzy and cupping her face. She was visibly upset by all of this and it tugged at Magnus’s heart. He smiled sweetly down at her. “Thank you for standing up for us” he pulled her in once more for a hug, and then looked over to Alec “both of you”

Alec looked to him as Magnus mouthed ‘I love you’ and smiled slightly, just as Jace and Clary joined the group.

“Well that was quite a show” Jace said looking to the group.

Izzy pulled away from Magnus looking to Jace. “How angry is everyone?”

“You mean other that Maryse and Robert? No one” Jace said smiling to Izzy and then looked to Alec who pulled his eyebrows together.

“Really?” Isabelle asked looking from Jace over to Alec, who was now looking to his sister stunned.

“Yeah…I mean don’t get me wrong. I don’t think the Clave member is to keen on the two of you standing up for downworlders and not taking the Clave’s side…but I think they also know, you were right in what you said…plus now that Magnus and Simon know we have a mole in the institute…I have a feeling they’ll forget about this outburst. I have a feeling they wouldn’t want any word of a ‘Mole’ being spread around the institute” Jace said as he smiled at Izzy.

“Exactly, that would only spread chaos, and shatter the ‘perfection illusion’ they try so hard to keep up” Clary said as she rolled her eyes over the Clave.

“Speaking of Chaos, what exactly is the plan over the necklace? I mean with no clues or video footage, where exactly is our starting point?”

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment till Alec spoke up. “I think we should speak with Darcy”

All eyes landed on him and within a moment everyone started to laugh as Alec looked a bit taken aback by their reaction. They were laughing so hard actually they were drawing attention towards them from other shadow hunters around the institute. This actually caused Alec to roll his eyes, as he huffed out in frustration.

“Alec…you’re actually scaring me now, because I don’t think you’re joking” Izzy said eyes widening at her brother as the others laughter came to an awkward halt.

“When have I ever been the one to joke?” Alec asked crossing his arms, looking at the group.

Everyone was staring at him now, between anger, fear and confusion mixed on everyone’s faces.

“You want to talk to Darcy? To that absolute psychopath…Are you insane” Clary asked stepping over to Alec as he looked down to Clary.

“No I’m not…look she knows something…Her last words to us were, ‘that she’ll be seeing us soon.’”

“She was bating us Alec….That doesn’t mean…” Jace started trying to reason with his parabatai.

“She was so determined on getting this damn necklace and then handed it over to us without any interest to it anymore….why was that?” Alec asked as everyone sighed not sure what to answer as they realized his point. “What if that was part of the plan and she wanted the Necklace to come to the institute? Yes her main focus was killing Stella, but what if, as a side plan, she needed us to take the necklace to the institute. A place where her co-conspirator had easy access to get their hands on it…I don’t really know but Darcy knows something…”

“Darling, what makes you think she’ll even talk to any of us?” Magnus said looking to Alec as everyone waited for Alec’s answer.

“Look she may be insane, but she is smart as well….She plays a smart game and wouldn’t have allowed herself, to get caught…if she didn’t have an out” Alec explained.

“And you think she believes we are her out” Simon questioned looking from him to Izzy.

“Only one way to see” Alec shrugged, causing everyone to look from him, to one another clearly hesitant about this plan.

“I don’t know about this…” Clary muttered looking to Jace trying to read his expression.

“Look, I get it why no one wants to really involve Darcy…but right now we have nothing to follow, except for her. I’m willing to negotiate with her if that means we can find out who stole the necklace and put a stop…to the dead rising” Alec said as everyone looked to him and then slowly agreed.

“So I guess we are visiting Idris”


	2. Come to make a deal with the devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Another chapter, hope I didn't take to long...I just haven't had a lot of time to write!   
> But hopefully you enjoy this chapter and i'll be able to write more to upload more.  
> Plus you guys 2016 is almost over...you know what that means....Shadowhunters season 2 so close yet so far!!  
> So excited I am dying  
> anyway that was a lot of nothing rambling...i'll stop and you all just read!  
> <3

Izzy stood by Magnus as she pulled up a map of Idris and where was best to set up a portal. Magnus pointed to a section and pointed it to her before he spoke up. “So I’ll just portal you all there, and then you can fill me in when you return…” Magnus said to Izzy as the two stood a couple of feet away from Alec and Jace who were both now putting on their jackets, fully geared up and ready to go.

"Wait you aren't coming?" Alec asked, head shooting up to look over to Magnus, who looked away from Izzy over to Alec not sure what to say.

"Alec your boyfriend doesn't have to accompany us on every mission...I think we can handle this one" Jace said rolling his eyes as Alec looked over to Jace, far from amused over his tone.

"Aww, someone is clearly jealous" Izzy shot at Jace, walking over to him and then linked her arm with his. It was clear Magnus and Alec needed to talk so she took the slight hint. "He has a problem with sharing" Izzy said and then smiled, winking over to Magnus and then pulled a protesting Jace away from the two, over to where Clary and Simon stood.

"Alec..." Magnus started only for Alec to step closer so no one would overhear their conversation. The tension between the shadowhunters in the institute was only growing. Everyone had to be on high alert and Alec didn’t need a nosey Shadowhunter trying to listen to his private conversation, to make something out of nothing.

"Why aren't you coming" Alec asked looking directly into Magnus's eyes, searching for an answer.

"It's a team mission darling....last I checked..."

"You are part of this team" Alec interrupted stubbornly, he didn't like what Magnus was implying. He was part of the team whether Magnus believed it or not, but he couldn’t help but feel there was more to it.

Manus sighed and smiled slightly "That's sweet darling…" Alec was about to interrupt but Magnus quickly pecked him not allowing Alec to speak as he pulled away and continued. "We both know how shadowhunters feel about downworlders darling. We just experienced it in the meeting and how the blame was tried to be put on the downworlders…and now you are all heading to Idris, the home of shadowhunters. Truthfully I just don't feel for the disgusted looks and to only be referred to as warlock or for fingers to be pointed at us. It would go a lot more smoothly if I am not there…it is one thing to deal with that behaviour at the institute but there..." Magnus said shrugging as he reached out and caressed Alec's cheek, trying to ease the hurt look Alec’s face. "Don't look at me like that Alexander; it's not a big deal..."

"How can you say that? Of course it's a big deal Mags” Alec said looking at Magnus clearly distressed over his boyfriend's confession.

Magnus was never the type to be unsure about his self, that was Alec’s thing. Heck, if it's one thing Magnus didn't lack, it was confidence. So it didn’t sit well with Alec, knowing that the reason Magnus wasn't coming on this mission was because he felt so much hate projected onto him amongst the shadowhunters. Alec hated knowing that this was how Magnus felt. He understood why Magnus would want to stay away; it made Alec’s blood boil when shadowhunters looked down at Magnus. What Alec didn’t like was the fact that it was actually stopping Magnus from doing things. This hatefulness towards the downworlders had been going on for so long, that even though Magnus would stand up for himself, he was clearly tired of always having to fight it. Now it was clear Magnus had accepted the fact that this was just how he would always be treated. Alec just couldn’t accept that, he wasn’t ready to accept something so downright disgusting.

"Hey, enough” Magnus said placing both hands on either side of Alec’s face as he smiled at him, clearly seeing where Alec’s thoughts were taking him. “Stop worrying over something like this…Besides I wouldn’t be able to come on the mission anyway as I have clients I need to see….Plus, you have a psychopath to persuade in helping you...we have too much to think of right now, so we don't need to dwell on something like this...let me open a portal for you and I eagerly await to hear what Darcy has to say" Magnus said waving his hand dismissing the rest of the conversation, while his usual playful smirk came back.

Alec knew at this point Magnus didn't want to talk about the issue anymore; maybe it was for the best considering the circumstances they were under. Alec just sighed as Magnus quickly brushed a light kiss against the hand he took and then pulled Alec over to the group, as they went to discuss their next move.

*

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Alec all stepped through the portal, stepping right onto the streets on Alicante. Making a few shadowhunters glare in their direction as they continued on their way.

"And you wonder why Magnus and Simon didn't want to tag along" Clary scoffed crossing her arms at the hostile behavior.

"Come on, let's just go. The sooner we see Darcy the sooner we can leave" Izzy said rolling her eyes and grabbing Clary as Alec and Jace followed the two, as they made their way to the Gard. None able too truly enjoy the beauty of the city.  With its glass buildings that shimmered from the shining sun and it’s perfect walkways and beautiful fountains and flowerbeds.

After about an hour of wasted time talking with a clave member, Jace and Alec were finally given permission to go see Darcy. Izzy and Clary decided they'd go visit Lydia and fill in Jocelyn and Luke on everything they knew, which wasn’t really much.

*

Alec and Jace were now being led through the hall of jail cells; they were in the section of solitary confinement and could hear the screams of Darcy's discomfort, clearly being the only prisoner around. Alec looked over to Jace as Jace looked right back, both trying to hold in their laughter as they stood behind another door waiting to be led into where Darcy's cell was located

The door buzzed open as both boys heard Darcy tantrum, claiming she didn’t want to speak with anyone, as a slightly overweight guard rolled his eyes gesturing for the boys to go forward. He was clearly tired of Darcy and her shit.

As Alec stood next to Jace looking in the cell, Darcy's sentence was cut off as her whole demeanor changed. “Oh this is delightful” She said, quickly spinning around to face Jace and Alec. Who were greeted by the familiar glint in her stone cold grey eyes as her usual menacing smirk, replaced the frown on her lips. “I told you I would be seeing you again, reunited and it feels so good” She stepped forward to the bars, getting closer to the two. “Hello boys, come to make a deal with the devil?” She asked raising an eyebrow and then started to chuckle.

"What exactly do you want Darcy" Alec asked jumping straight to the point. It was obvious why they came to see her. She knew who was behind the missing necklace and Alec was never the type to beat around the bush.

"I'm glad you asked tall, dark, and broody." She said smiling over at Alec. "I want out of here"

Alec rolled his eyes as Jace scoffed at her request. "Oh is that all" Jace said causing Darcy to cock an eyebrow as she looked to him.

"Yes” She said simply “I don't want to come across sounding too demanding....or else I would have asked for a puppy as well"

"The Clave would never agree to free you, after everything you've done..."

"And that would be nothing compared to what this person is now capable of, considering they have that damn necklace." Darcy spat out to Alec. "The Clave is way too caught up in themselves and don’t want to come across as corrupt or weak…with the news spreading that it was a shadowhunter who stole the necklace, that would send the whole shadowhunter community in a tizzy…and then what will the Clave’s answer to this be?? After Valentine something like this shouldn’t have happened again and to save their own asses they’ll agree to anything…especially when you two side with me”

Darcy finished off smiling as Alec narrowed his eyes at her as Jace burst out laughing at her comment, causing her to look over to him a bit shocked at his reaction.

“You’re crazier than I thought” Jace said looking at her rolling his eyes.

“Look Jacey…I get your hesitation to my request, especially after our last encounter with one another...but I've done some soul searching while I've been locked up and I've seen the error of my ways. I've repented and seen the light and I'm willing to help you guys"

“Darcy, you've been in here for a day" Jace said baffled by her.

“And it's been a very long day" Darcy said grasping the metal bars glaring at Jace.

“We don’t have time for this” Alec said looking to Darcy gaining her attention. “Why would we even consider helping you? You lied to us, led us into trap after trap…and you have Lydia in an infirmary…”

“Wait, she’s alive” Darcy said perking up, interrupting Alec. “Here I thought you guys were so upset because I killed one of your buddies…so what, you’re basically sad about some bumps and bruises”

“Her spine was damaged.” Alec said his voice firm as he glared at Darcy and her lack of empathy.

“Okay…So a bit more than a bump or a bruise” Darcy shrugged looking at him.

“Okay we’re done here” Alec said turning away from Darcy, feeling like if he stayed in here any longer he would strangle her.

“No” Darcy said quickly grasping his Jacket he had on and clinging onto him. Alec for the first time could see a flash of actual emotion in her eyes. She seemed scared, however it didn’t last long. “Look you both came here because you know, whether you like it or not that I am your only hope. I’m not however going to give up my only leverage on what, not only keeping me alive but also a chance to get out of here….I’m not even asking for my freedom, banish me if you want…”

“You want to be banished?” Jace said looking to her confused by her confession, as Alec finally freed Darcy’s grasp from his jacket. “Why?”

“Why does it matter” Darcy said looking to him. “The way I see it you have nothing to lose. I’ll tell you who it was who stole the necklace and even help you stop them. All I ask in return is to be sent away from here.”

“The thing about this is Darcy is we don’t trust you…How do we know you won’t just escape the first chance you get” Alec said crossing his arms.

“This isn’t about trust; I don’t trust any of you either….I have more to lose anyway, if I escape where would I go? The whole shadow world knows about me, there is no safe haven. Being banished on the other hand, well that’s my out…that’s my safe haven. It’s a life where I don’t need to constantly look over my shoulder because of someone wanting me dead. You all know the only person I care about, is myself. That’s how you know I’ll keep my word because at the end of the day, I’m doing all of this for me”

Alec narrowed his eyes as he looked at her and then sighed; Jace looked over to his parabatai trying to read what he was thinking. He wouldn’t say this out loud in front of Darcy but Jace believed her. What she was saying was true. After her killing spree, downworlders would want their revenge. Exile was her only hope of surviving and Darcy did only care for herself. It was also a clear cut thing that they needed her help. She had information they needed to know before a war was on their hands.

“We’re wasting our time here, and she’s only playing games. Let’s head back to the institute, there has to be something there that we missed. We can do this without her” Alec said talking to Jace though his eyes never left Darcy who glowered at him.

“Oh Alec, you’re supposed to be the smart one. You are making a huge mistake” Darcy said to him as he turned and heading for the door, Jace following him not even looking in Darcy’s direction.

“I’m the only person who can help you, you’re just giving her more power” Darcy screamed. “Come back here you mother fuc-”

The doors shut then, drowning out Darcy’s voice though you could still hear the muffled sounds of her screams.

*

Jace suddenly grabbed Alec by the arm and pulled him down an alleyway as they exited the building. Alec stumbled over his feet by the unexpected pull from Jace.

“What…Ouch” Alec said as Jace flung him against the wall, not really meaning to hurt him.

“Sorry but what was that about?” Jace asked looking to Alec completely baffled by Alec not even seeming to consider Darcy’s proclamation.

“That’s funny, because I can ask the same thing” Alec said pushing Jace gently away as he straightened up a bit and dusted off his back.

“Alec I mean it, that whole thing with Darcy. You’re not even going to consider talking to the Clave? We should at least tell the others and…why are you smiling at me like I’m some sort of idiot”

“Because you are” Alec said shaking his head still smiling quite smugly. “Look, we know what Darcy wants, but as of this moment she has way too much power in her hands, and she knows it. That is exactly what is keeping her quiet.” He stated as Jace looked at him considering what he was saying and then slowly nodded to Alec. “She has information we are desperate for and we can’t have her out with that much leverage over us. We have to even the playing field and the only way to do that is to have her sweat a little.”

“Okay I see what you’re saying…smart…how do we do that” Jace said crossing his arms looking to Alec.

“She’s afraid and the longer we wait, the more anxious she will become. That way she’ll give us more information, and then we can consider going to the Clave. She’s already let something slip, so it shouldn’t take to long”

Jace looked at Alec and cocked an eyebrow. “Which was what exactly?”

“When we were leaving, Darcy said we’re only giving ‘her’ more power. Whoever stole the necklace, is a woman. It’s not much but it’s something” Alec said as Jace looked to him slightly impressed.

“Come on let’s go find Clary and Izzy and fill them in so we can get you back to Magnus, because with your detective skills you deserve a good old fashion…”

“Whatever you are about to say, I beg to the angel you stop” Alec said shaking his head and quickly pushed past Jace, walking forward as Jace laughed catching up to Alec and clasping a hand against his back. Both boys making their way over to the infirmary to check on Lydia and also to fill everyone in on what they just learnt. They also needed to start putting the idea in their heads that soon Darcy would be part of the team, because whether they liked it or not, one thing was true they need her help.  


	3. Quick shower and then bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Guys...here is another chapter!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Also I just want to say that I mapped out this story and I think I may kill off a character...its not a main...but I like the character so its kind of rough...just giving a heads up and wanted to see how ya feel.  
> Also you guys...that episode last night...i died...ALEC YOU GUYS...I am not okay with this!!

Alec was standing at Magnus’s front door as he shifted on his feet, knocking for the third time. Of course like the other two times Magnus didn’t answer, causing Alec to finally accept the fact that Magnus wasn’t home. Sighing Alec turned to leave but found himself staring down the staircase unable to take a step further, as a huge part of him just really didn’t want to return to the institute. Alec was mentally drained after explaining to the others what Darcy had said and the last thing he felt for was returning to the institute and being in close proximity with his parents. All he wanted to do was sit and not deal with any more questions and they wouldn’t allow him to relax, if he were to return there. So Alec did what any normal person would do at this point and turned right back to the door and reached up to the top of its frame and fished around for the spare key. He then unlocked the door and went into the loft, Chairman greeting him as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey Chairman” Alec said stooping down and patting chairman as he purred against his hand.

Alec then stood, taking off his boots and then made his way to Magnus’s living room and plopping down on his couch. Chairman stood in the doorway leading into the living room as Alec glance over to him and then quickly slapped the cushion next to him. Chairman then took off into a run towards Alec, jumping right next to him, as Alec laughed at the cat. Reaching out and lifting Chairman, Alec then lay on his back and placed him on his chest as he stroked Chairman, who drifted off to sleep.

*

Magnus entered his loft feeling drained, he was out for the day and it was already past 9pm. He wanted to pour himself a glass of wine and then go right to bed. Sometimes he really wondered if the payment he received was really worth all the trouble his clients put him through, because my goodness some were way more annoying than need be. He stretched out as he slipped off his jacket, causing his back to crack as he flung his jacket by the coat hanger. Of course the jacket fell to the ground and with a flick of his fingers it found its rightful place on the coat hanger. He then went to take off his shoes finally noticing the black boots that were placed by the coat rack. He didn't hear from Alec all day, so he assumed he wouldn't have known how the meeting with Darcy went till tomorrow. He wasn't expecting a house visit but he definitely wasn't complaining.  Excitement filled him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It honestly sickened Magnus over how hopelessly in love he was and couldn't believe the spell Alexander lightwood had over him. Thinking of it however he should have known Alec was here the moment he opened the door and chairman hadn't come running to see him.

As Magnus made his way to the through the loft he called out for Alec but received no reply. Magnus found that a bit odd but reached the living room before he started to panic. Magnus found Alec taking up the whole three seat couch, as chairman lay on his stomach, both were sleeping soundly. Magnus heart swelled at how cute this scene was and went to go get a blanket for his two boys, not really having the heart to wake the sleeping shadowhunter or the Chairman.

*

Alec eyes quickly flew open at the sudden change of weight on top of him. Only to be greeted by a broad smile spread across the high warlock of Brooklyn’s face, as he now lay on top of Alec.

"Sorry darling, I truly didn't mean to wake you, but I got extremely jealous over my cat and the cuddles he was receiving." Magnus said as Alec smiled up at him, hearing Chairman ‘meow’ clearly walking away from the two. Magnus probably picked up Chairman and put him on the floor to trade places with him, so chairman couldn’t be too happy at the moment.

“Oh we can’t have that” Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist pulling him closer, causing Magnus full body weight to now rest on top of Alec. Alec thinking this was the best position ever, as Magnus was now inches away from his face. "How was your day?"

“Oh I don’t really want to talk about it” Magnus said rubbing his nose against Alec’s. “How was yours darling?”

Alec gently shook his head and then rose up slightly to kiss Magnus softly. “I don’t want to talk about it” Alec said against Magnus’s lips, kissing him again. “Tell you about it tomorrow?” Alec asked breaking the kiss as Magnus looked at him and then smiled.

“Sounds good to me” Magnus said as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “So, does that mean I get the pleasure of having you here with me all night or do you have to head back to the institute?”

“Well as tempting as it is to return to the institute, if it would make you happy for me to stay…” Alec said a playful smile spreading across his face.

“Oh darling, I would love nothing more for you to be here with me” Magnus said smiling quite flirtatiously as he looked down at Alec.

“Okay, you don’t need to beg. I’ll stay” Alec said. Continuing to tease Magnus as his right thumb gently started to stroke circles on Magnus’s bare skin, which was now exposed from his shirt rising up slightly.

Magnus scoffed, shaking his head slightly at Alec’s response, truthfully though Magnus loved when Alec joked around like this. He was so serious all the time, so Magnus really appreciated the moments that Alec felt so relaxed that he could be this playful.

“You are lucky you are so cute Alexander” Magnus said causing Alec to blush, making Magnus smile at him now.

After a moment of Magnus just lying on Alec as his head rested on Alec’s chest, Magnus finally popped his head up looking into Alec’s eyes as he spoke.  “As comfortable as this is though darling, I would prefer if we move this cuddle fest to the bedroom” Their playful mood had vanished and Alec was now just doting after Magnus. Alec nodded slightly, releasing his hold around Magnus’s waist as Magnus climbed off of him.

Magnus then held out his hand for Alec who took it willingly, allowing Magnus to pull him off the couch. They were about to leave when Alec noticed a blanket on the ground, reaching out and picking it up he looked over to Magnus a bit confused. Magnus just took it from Alec and threw it on the couch, shrugging.

“I was going to be a good boyfriend and be all romantic and cover you with a blanket. Leave you to sleep on the couch, as you looked so comfortable.” Magnus explained taking Alec’s hand and dragging him out of the living room and up the stairs to Magnus’s room. “Then I actually got close to you and got jealous as to how comfortable chairman looked…and well you know what happened next”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle as he rolled his eyes at Magnus, who pulled him into his room. He then spun around and tugged Alec’s shirt over his head, pushing Alec against his now closed bedroom door. Before Alec could even comprehend what was happening, Magnus’s lips crashed to his, he then pulled Alec towards the bathroom.

“Quick shower darling and then we can go to bed?” Magnus questioned against Alec’s lips, who in return just nodded, pushing Magnus into the bathroom and then closing the door behind them.

*

Magnus awoke to the left side of his bed empty and could hear his shower running. Magnus rolled onto his back trying to wake himself up, knowing this meant that Alec was getting ready to head back to the institute. Magnus hated this moment, knowing Alec would soon leave him. On the bright side, at least he would be able to personally say goodbye to him. There was nothing worse to waking up to an empty loft. He couldn’t believe he actually thought that way, that the loft now felt more like home when Alec was around.

Magnus stretched out deciding he would get up to at least put coffee on for Alec, so when he came out the shower maybe they could have coffee before he had to go. Rolling out of bed he quickly threw on his robe and made his way to the kitchen. Of course by the time Magnus got to the coffee machine, coffee had already been made.

“How early did you get up you weirdo” Magnus muttered to himself as he got himself a mug feeling a bit upset knowing coffee with Alec was now out.

Just then knocking came from the front door causing Magnus to groan, knowing the only person he would be excited to get a visit from was already here. He was not ready to deal with anyone and their problems this early in the morning. He snapped his fingers using his magic to open the door and waited to see who on earth was coming for a visit at this hour.

“Hey Magnus” Simon said cheerfully coming into sight.

“Is Alec here?” Jace asked though it didn’t really sound like a question, as he followed behind Simon.

Magnus looked over the counter of the kitchen at the two, clearly uninterested by these early morning visitors. “May I ask why you two felt the need…?”

“Hey Magnus” Clary and Izzy interrupted as they came into view, Magnus losing his irritable look and smiling brightly at them.

“Biscuit and my sweet Isabelle” Magnus said walking out of the kitchen and over to the girls, giving them a kiss on the cheek. “How are you two?”

“Good” Isabelle said as Jace scoffed at the treatment Magnus gave towards the girls.

“Seriously why are you here?” Magnus said looking to him once more, causing Clary to roll her eyes shaking her head at Magnus.

“Magnus” She said, her tone asking him to be nice as Magnus looked to her raising an eyebrow. Clary continued to speak after a moment of silence. “We wanted to talk to Alec.”

“I gathered that much with you all barging in here so early” Magnus said smiling at her. “Why do you want Alexander?”

“Maryse and Robert have organized another meeting with another Clave member” by the look on Magnus face Clary could see slight confusion over why this was so important. “Did he…did Alec fill you in on what happened with Darcy?”

“No not yet. We didn’t do much talking yesterday” Magnus said simply, not realizing how his statement came out till he heard Jace let out a disgusted noise.

“Okay I don’t need to know my parabatai’s sex life” Jace said as Clary shot him look.

“Not what I meant golden boy” Magnus shot out to him, only he wasn’t able to continue as he was interrupted by Alec.

“Mags…I can’t find my shirt, have you seen it?” Alec’s voice echoed through the loft as he shouted from Magnus’s room. He clearly didn’t know they had visitors and well Magnus was going to have a little fun with his boyfriend.

“It’s down here darling” Magnus shouted out, smiling as everyone turned to him looking at him oddly.

“Why would my shirt be down there…I am pretty sure…?” Alec started only for his sentence to come to a halt as he came midway down the steps and got a good view of everyone, who was not staring at him. He instantly went beet red as he glared over to Magnus now. “It’s not down here is it?”

“No…I’m sorry darling, it’s by my chest of draws, in the 2nd draw to the left” Magnus said smiling wickedly at Alec.

“Then why…” Alec started only for Magnus to cut him off.

“Because darling, I wasn’t giving up this view, plus I like making people jealous as to how sexy my boyfriend is” Magnus said teasingly

“Asshole” Alec muttered as he rolled his eyes and started to make his way back to Magnus’s room. “I’m sure Izzy and Jace really appreciated that” he shouted before slamming the door behind him.

“He’s pissed” Simon said looking to over to Magnus.

“Yes, but it was worth it” Magnus smirked as Clary and Izzy laughed, Simon slightly nodded as Jace frowned at the group.

*

Alec entered the living room where everyone was now gathered sipping on coffee. He was now fully clothed and clearly still pissed with Magnus’s little joke earlier as he went and bypassed him to sit on one of the single chairs in the room.

“Can I ask, what is up with this early visit?” Alec asked as everyone looked at him, though he didn’t make eye contact with anyone, clearly still embarrassed.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s grumpiness, and then walked closer to him gaining his attention. “You know Alexander, they did tell me something very interesting while you were changing” Alec finally looked up to Magnus, as he pulled his eyebrows together. His embarrassment fading now as he was a bit afraid as to what they mentioned to Magnus.

“What’s that?” Alec asked though he kind of knew it must have been about Darcy and that was what he didn’t want. He didn’t want Magnus hearing any news over Darcy by anyone else. He wanted to tell Magnus because he didn’t want Magnus to feel like he was the last to know and Alec didn’t have any interest in telling him. I mean what Darcy was proposing was a big deal.

“Oh just that Darcy has information about who is behind all of this.” Magnus smiled down at him and then spoke up again “Oh and she wants to join the team and help you all out, in exchange of being… banished?” Magnus said looking to Alec, his smile faded however as he searched for confirmation to this news.

"Okay yes” Alec said standing now to face Magnus “and I was going to explain all of this to you today.” Alec said quickly knowing that this was kind of a lot to keep to himself. He wasn’t hiding it and he knew Magnus wasn’t angry, but he was… something. Alec just wasn’t sure what, as he turned to the group “Seriously, why are you all here"

"They thought I knew the news and came over to get us for another meeting.” Magnus said taking his finger and pushing Alec’s chin to face him once more. “Even better, it’s one that your parents had organized" Magnus said as Alec stiffened, the room starting to feel a bit awkward.

"Now…they want to have the meeting now?" Alec asked looking from Magnus over to Jace.

"Yes...actually councillor Gold is on her way…So we need you two to come with us, like 10 minutes ago" Jace said gesturing for them to wrap this conversation up, so they could get back to the institute.

"We had to make up some BS story that you left early this morning to give Magnus a run down, as we need his help on the mission" Izzy said trying to explain the reason to their intrusion, as well as why they should get a move on.

"Also we were hoping you could portal us back to the institute" Clary said looking to Magnus “Just to save time.”

"Sure can...but first" Magnus said looking away from Clary to face Alec "Can I speak with you, alone" Alec sighed knowing this was coming and just nodded as he followed Magnus out the living room. Jace flung up his arms as the two left the room closing the door behind them before they could hear Jace’s comment.

“Before you say anything you knew I was going to tell you…” Alec said trying to explain.

“That was before I knew what the actual story was…This news seems pretty big to keep it all bottled up” Magnus said looking to Alec keeping his voice low, not wanting others to hear. He wasn’t angry with Alec he just wanted to know why something this big was kept from him.

“I wasn’t keeping it bottled up…last night you didn’t want to talk about your day and I didn’t want to talk about mine…I thought we established that.” Alec said shrugging slightly, relaxing as he realized Magnus wasn’t upset; he just wanted an explanation as to why he was the last to know.

“Darling, I didn’t want to talk about my annoying clients…I thought Darcy was just being Darcy and you all just didn’t get much information out of her. I didn’t expect to hear that she knew who was behind this and in order for you to gain this information, the cost was her freedom...”

“It’s not technically freedom” Alec interrupted.

“Shh” Magnus said and Alec sighed as he gestured for Magnus to continue “I sure to hell didn’t expect to hear that you are actually considering letting her free” Magnus said looking at Alec clearly not understanding letting Darcy go.

“Mags” Alec muttered seeing the worry on Magnus’s face now.

“Also…I understand work stress, but this was pretty big news and finding out that everyone knew…you couldn’t just summarize the news” Magnus pouted as Alec tried not to laugh, clearly realizing a part of him was jealous that Alec didn’t confide in him, yet everyone else knew.

“When would you have liked that happen Mags, before during or after our shower sex…or should I have whispered it in your ear as we drifted off to sleep.” Alec asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it while pouting. He then opened it again as he rolled his eyes. “I see your point…it might have killed the mood”

“Maybe just a little” Alec said smiling and then stepped closer to Magnus. “I was going to tell you everything today. I didn’t want you to be the last to know, hence the reason I came here last night. It’s just when you got home, I could tell you were stressed” Alec said lightly rubbing up and down Magnus’s arms, with his hands as he smiled down at his boyfriend. “This sort of news would have only dampened the night…and to tell you the truth, I wanted time alone with you and to forget about work for a little bit…I was planning on telling you everything today…I wasn’t planning on everyone coming here and I was definitely not planning on a meeting with my parents and Councillor Gold.”

“Okay I understand where you’re coming from…But really? Darcy?” Magnus said looking at Alec. “Is this something that really should be done?”

“Yes” Alec said almost too quickly, causing Magnus to realize this wasn’t consideration anymore and Alec wanted Darcy to join them.

“My love, I know this is insane for me to say something like this…but have you really thought about this?” Magnus asked and saw Alec’s mouth twitch trying to fight the smile. “Stop it, I’m serious”

“Mags you know I wouldn’t bring something like this up, if I didn’t truly think about it.” Alec said caressing Magnus’s cheek

“Alright then, let’s go see you’re warm and loving parents and the ever so understanding Clave member” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand and dragging him back to the living room door. “By the way” Magnus said turning to face Alec once more. “When we get back I would really like to talk about this plan…what Darcy said and what she is proposing and to try and understand what is going on in that pretty little head of yours”

Alec rolled his eyes “Okay” He said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. “Now can we go?”

“I guess…I hope you know since you are making me go to this meeting you have to make it up to me.” Magnus said as they entered the living room causing everyone to turn to look at them. “I’m picturing you on your knees…”

“Please don’t continue” Jace shouted out quickly as Izzy covered her ears though smiling slightly as Alec blushed.

“What?” Magnus said innocently “I was just going to say picturing him on his knees begging for my forgiveness…I think you all should beg for my forgiveness for once again making me deal with the Clave to help you all out…get your minds out of the gutter” Magnus said waving his hand as everyone pursed their lips as a portal opened up in front of them.

“Sorry” They all said weakly stepping through the portal one by one.

“I can’t believe they fell for that…we all know what I meant” Magnus said winking at Alec as Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head as they both stepped through the portal, heading to the institute. 


	4. Let’s make this a quick meeting, shall we!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> So my internet hasn't been working very well so it delayed me uploading the story sooner...  
> The good news, I have like 3 chapters to upload tonight so yay...haha   
> so I hope you enjoy them  
> if there are any mistakes I apologize from now!  
> Thanks for reading!!!

The Portal came to a close just as Alec and Magnus stepped through, as Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon all stood, waiting in the middle of the institute. Magnus pursed his lips looking around as Shadowhunters scurried about doing their respected jobs, though some did stop and stare at him through narrow eyes.

“You all sure know how to make people feel welcomed” Magnus said turning to look at the group, who looked from him to the few shadowhunters who were now staring at Magnus and Simon. Alec gave a quick ‘back to work’ order causing them to finally stop glaring and to go back doing their jobs. “Okay, so when exactly is ‘beast one and two’ getting here, with that bi...” Izzy’s eyes went wide as she quickly reached out and turned Magnus, cutting his sentence off as Magnus came face to face with Councillor Gold and the Lightwoods. Each one scowling at him as he quickly got over his initial shock, continuing his sentence quickly. “Biii…eeeautiful clave member…Councillor Gold how are you?” Magnus said quickly smiling at her.

Councillor Gold narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. “Why are the warlock and vampire here?”

“I am honestly wondering the exact same thing” Magnus said taking a small step back from the three who were still glaring.

“Because we need his help” Izzy said stepping forward resting a hand on Magnus’s shoulder “and Simon’s…we need their help” Izzy said looking back to Simon as she tried protecting the two.

“Why is that exactly?” Councillor Gold asked her tone sharp as she glanced over at Simon and back to Magnus, who smiled sweetly at her.

“Because” Izzy said confidently as she continued “Magnus and Simon…well…they…” faltering, she realized that they never actually came up with a reason why once again they needed to involve downworlders on a mission. Maryse raised an eyebrow looking at her daughter as Izzy cleared her throat trying to buy some time. Simon looked over to Jace and Clary as they tried to figure out something. Till finally Alec’s voice rose above the group.

“They’re downworlders” Alec blurted out as all eyes landed on him as he continued talking only to councillor Gold “I mean, whoever took the necklace can raise and the control the dead and the last thing we want are the downworlders to take things into their own hands. That’s just a call for a war to start. We should consider creating an alliance with the downworlders and who better to convince them than their own kind…This way we have connections to their world and get to hear news, all while keeping a close eye on them. The last thing we want is the news circulating that the Clave has no idea who is behind this.” Alec stated sounding confident as councillor Gold raised an eyebrow looking at him. Maryse and Robert tensed at their son’s accusation, while the rest just held their breath.

“Very well” Councillor Gold said causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief, as she continued. “Let’s make this a quick meeting, shall we” She said walking past the group and headed towards one of the conference rooms. Maryse and Robert shot their three children a look and then walked forward.

“Good save there buddy” Jace said patting the back of Alec as he breathed out. “Next time, maybe don’t push your luck by insulting the Clave” Izzy looked to Alec as she nodded agreeing with Jace, though she was happy Magnus and Simon were able to avoid any trouble.

“Come on let’s get this over with” Clary piped up looking to everyone as they all nodded, following her into the room.

*

“Wait…you’re proposing to free her?” Councillor Gold asked interrupting Alec, sounding shocked as she looked over to the lightwoods. “Has your son lost it…the warlock is clearly corrupting him…”

“Excuse me” Alec said his voice clear but dangerously low as he glared at Councillor Gold as she looked back to Alec.

“You are proposing to let loose a girl who has killed Mundanes, downworlders and shadowhunters…who has unspeakable powers and….”

“Who knows who is behind stealing the necklace…and is willing to work with us all, while still being imprisoned by the Clave…all she asks for in return is to be banished” Alec shot back at her causing Gold to raise an eyebrow.

“Wait? She wants to be banished?” Robert said looking to Maryse, who looked back at him both confused by Darcy’s request.

“Yes” Alec said trying to calm himself down “We are getting the best side of the deal here…what this threat is capable of doing, will start the next war and…”

“And the same person you want to free, can also start the next war…what makes you think you can trust her…Honestly, do all of you truly believe this is the best idea?” Councillor Gold asked looking around the table.

Everyone looked to one another but before any could answer, Magnus spoke up. “No, I don’t. I think this is a horrible idea” Everyone turned to him in complete shock including Councillor Gold.

“Well I didn’t think I would ever say this but the warlock clearly is the smartest one in the room” She stated shooting Alec a smug smile.

“Okay…what really was the point of this meeting?” Alec snapped looking away from Magnus to Councillor Gold. This was exactly why Alec didn’t want a meeting with the Clave. He knew he didn’t have enough to convince them on why this was a good idea, and knew the Clave wouldn’t listen. He also wasn’t expecting Magnus to take the Clave’s side in front of everyone, which just made his temper fly.

“Alec” Maryse warned looking at him, appalled at her sons tone.

“Your parents are the ones who organized it claiming you had ‘information’” Councillor Gold answered calmly as she looked to Alec.

“Of course” Alec said rubbing his temples as he lightly chuckled, Magnus realizing that he was trying his best to keep his cool. Feeling a bit bad over his confession, he wasn’t trying to make this difficult for Alec. Truth was however he did think this was a bad idea and wasn’t going to hide it just because the Clave wanted to be difficult. He wanted a true explanation as to why this was the way to go.

“We do know that whoever this threat is, is a woman” Izzy piped up trying to help her brother out.

“Iz” Alec said looking at her for her to not continue. He knew she wanted to help but with the councillor unwilling to listen or keep an open mind, it made no sense to try and convince her of anything.

“You know it’s a woman, because this is something that Darcy said” Councillor Gold asked looking to Izzy who nodded. “Why should we believe her?”

“She is going to be put to death” Jace said quickly trying to help Alec also. “She knows that and we know that, and her greatest fear is dying”

“I don’t get your point Mr. Wayland” Councillor Gold said slightly irritated.

“My point is…she is willing to do anything in her power, for that not to happen. She is giving up this information because she knows; this is her only way of escaping her punishment. Even if it means she has to help us out. She isn’t stupid and definitely knows what information she has, is her only use of power and that is exactly what will protect her. At the end of the day, Darcy only cares about one thing and that’s herself” Jace said to councillor Gold. “That’s how you know she isn’t lying; she wouldn’t put herself in that sort of risk.”

Alec looked to him with a small smile and then turned to Councillor Gold. “Look, I’m not saying we need to let her out now…actually I think it will do us better if we wait a while, but I do think this should be considered because we don’t have any other options….Unless you want to share the Clave’s plan” Councillor Gold pursed her lips as she glared at Alec as he nodded and continued. “That’s what I thought…We have someone who has information and is willing to work with us, all while agreeing to still be your prisoner. This is our best chance and the Clave should want whoever is behind this to be captured, even if that means having to work with someone who is a little…”

“Psychotic” Simon piped up causing Alec to look at him and shake his head.

“I was going to say eccentric” as Simon nodded realizing he was helping much, as Alec sighed and then continued “All I’m saying, is why wait for a war to break out. For everyone to look to the Clave, and wonder how this had happened, knowing you had a chance to prevent such an outcome.” Alec finished off.

Councillor Gold looked at them and then sighed. “I am willing to give you a week from today…I want proof that Darcy actually has some information because right now this is speculation, give me a name or something. If you can convince me then we will organize a meeting with her and other members, who will then vote on the request. For now I suggest you get everyone on the same page as you Mr. Lightwood, and really think about what it is as a team you want. This was very sloppy work and a waste of my time. Meeting adjourned”

Everyone stood and watched as the Lightwoods escorted her out, discussing the meeting with her and then looked to one another as the tension slowly disappeared, that was until Alec turned to Magnus.

“By the angel, what was that all about” Alec said sounding a bit angry as Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“I gave my opinion on the situation, Alexander” Magnus said crossing his arms.

“Did you just hear your mom call us” Simon quickly said looking over to Clary.

“You know I think…yes there it was again. We better go” Clary said  nodding to Simon, as she grabbed Jace’s hand and Simon grabbed Izzy’s as they all exited the room.

Alec rolled his eyes as he and Magnus watched them all leave, before turning to face one another. “Look, I understand you were giving your opinion, but did it really have to be during the meeting. I mean you completely defied me in front of everyone?”

“Okay darling first, I’m not one of your little shadowhunters that you can boss around and expect to agree with everything you propose. I don’t like the idea and…” Magnus shot at Alec, who was about to interrupt Magnus’s rant just as alarms set off, alerting them about a demon attack.

“Dammit” Alec muttered looking up at the bright red flashing lights illuminating the room. “I have to go but this isn’t over…we are talking about this later”

“Fine by me darling…call me when you are in a better mood to talk and not act so childish.” Magnus said rolling his eyes at Alec’s behaviour.

“Wow…yeah sure thing.” Alec snapped, turning to leave the room.

“Alec”

“What?” Alec shouted, turning around to face Magnus who looked at him.

“Be careful, darling” Magnus said all traces of anger clearly gone and just replaced with worry.

Alec sighed looking away and then back to Magnus giving him a slight smile, trying to ease Magnus’s concern “I always am” Alec said and then quickly gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later” he said and then went running out the room.


	5. Don’t freak out, it isn’t my blood

Alec, Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon reached the location where the demons were attacking. Strangely enough, it was in a park that was holding a concert, in the middle of the day, among Mundanes. The park was filled with teens and a few adults, all helpless making them easy target for the demons. There were even a few dead bodies lying on the ground as others ran, screaming trying to escape.

“How can they see the demons?” Simon asked looking to Izzy.

“Someone must have given them the sight…they aren’t runed, so it must be some sort of spell that is allowing them to see the shadow world. It should wear off, eventually” Izzy said quickly as the screams echoed through the park.

“Okay, we’ll take care of the demons….Izzy and Clary you gather all the survivors and Simon we need you to work your encanto magic. We have to make them believe they were drugged in some way.” Jace barked out as Alec got his bow ready while the others nodded.

“Wait, what kind of drug should I make them believe they used?” Simon asked looking to Jace.

“Do I look like a drug dealer Simon, I don’t know something that causes hallucinations” Jace said to Simon and then ran off trying to catch up with Alec, who was already taking down demon after demon trying to save as many mundies as he could.

“Okay…that doesn’t help me in the least” Simon said dashing off to help the girls, as they gathered up the survivors, aiding them and trying to calm them down.

*

Simon sent the last group of mundies home hoping that his ‘drug story’ would make sense, considering he had no idea what he was talking about. He knew a few people had gotten away before he was able to alter their memory, but they weren’t too worried about that. All in all, he knew that the encantoed mundanes would have believed they’d been drugged, which was the important thing. At least the drug story would be more believable, than demons actually existing. Their next problem now, was what to do with the few bodies lying around the park.

 “I’ll call Luke and get him down here. He’ll figure out some story to tell the police department, make sense of all this to the mundane.” Clary said pulling out her phone as Jace nodded to her.

Alec hated this part of the job, not reaching in time to help the helpless. Now they had to lie as to how these mundanes died all because they couldn’t risk exposing their world. He could hear the made up story now. That some crazy mundane would have drugged everyone at this event and that was why they were hallucinating. Thanks to Simon’s work, everyone would believe that these people’s bodies just rejected the drug. Then it would go down as an unfortunate event that happened, but everyone would eventually move on. What bothered Alec was that the families, who lost their loved ones today, wouldn’t move on and how he should have been here to protect them. After all he was a shadow hunter and that was his job.

“Why would the demons attack the Mundane?” Izzy asked stooping down to take a look at one of the bodies, as Jace looked over to her. Everyone had now gathered together, trying to think of their next move.

“There is more to this attack obviously, maybe we should…” Jace started, only his sentence had been cut off when he noticed a young girl come out from behind some bushes. Alec followed his gaze to see the girl walking towards them.

“Excuse me shadowhunters, I have a message for you all” The girl said standing a few feet away from them but gaining everyone’s attention. “You need to stop investigating. If you continue things will only get worse and you can’t win, not this time. If you continue…she will kill you all” The girl said slowly.

Everyone was a bit put off by this; clearly the girl was charmed into delivering this message. Looking from one another, Alec was the one to step forward. Maybe he could take her to Magnus, who could possibly get some answers or at least see who casted this spell on her. The girl watched him warily till he was a couple feet away from her, when she suddenly pulled a knife from behind her back and in one fluid motion, she slit her throat.

“No” Alec said catching the girl as she fell, blood flowing from her neck. Alec placed her to the ground as a puddle of blood surrounded her, as he looked to her and then closed her eyes, suddenly feeling defeated. The girl couldn’t be more than 16 years old and she was used as a way to deliver a message and that was end of her life.

“By the angel” Izzy said looking away as Simon walked away trying to control himself around the blood, as Clary hid her face in Jace’s chest. Jace looked to Alec, who looked back at his parabatai, both in awe of how things went from bad to worse.

**

When they returned to the institute, Izzy went straight to the lab to examine some findings from the demon attack. Hopefully this would give them some sort of lead. Jace spoke to Alec and said how he and Clary would write up the report for the demon attack, so Alec could go clean himself up. Alec agreed, thankful for their help, as he was in no mood to deal with that at the moment. He usually would protest but he had a lot on his mind already, plus was covered in someone else’s blood.

 Alec pulled out his phone as he was entering his room and realized he had a message from Magnus as he closed his bedroom door. He was about to open it when he heard a gasp and looked up to find Magnus in front of him.

 “What did I say” Magnus said eyes widening, as he was now in front of Alec trying to examine him. Alec took a moment for everything to register to him and then remembered his state and how he must have looked.

“Don’t freak out, it isn’t my blood” Alec said simply looking to Magnus, trying to relax him.

Magnus halted looking up to him. “Yeah…the way you phrased that sentence doesn’t really calm me down” Magnus explained waiting for more of the story.

“It belonged to a Mundane…she went and slit her throat, I tried to stop her but…well I think it’s clear I didn’t” Alec explained sounding distant all of a sudden.

“Oh my...I thought this was your simple run of mill demon hunt” Magnus asked picking up on Alec’s deflated mood as he himself was slightly disturbed by Alec’s story.

“Yeah, so did I” Alec stated.

“Darling” Magnus said reaching out for his arm and lightly trailing his fingers against Alec’s bicep. “I’m sorry…” Magnus said not sure what else to say, feeling sorry that Alec had such a rough day and then sighed. “I wanted to talk about earlier but maybe you should get some rest and I…”

“No, I think we should talk…but umm do you mind if I shower first and get out of these clothes?” Alec said gesturing to his shirt as Magnus took a step back and nodded.

“Of course not darling, go ahead.” Magnus said “I’ll just…wait” he said simply taking a seat on Alec’s bed.

“Thanks, I won’t be long” Alec said giving him a tired smile, quickly gathering a change of clothes and then left.

Magnus sat on his bed tapping his fingers against his thigh as he looked around Alec’s room. It was too simple, to Magnus’s dismay. He’s been in here only a handful of times, mostly for quick hookups between him and Alec, so he never actually got a good look of the room. It didn’t surprise him that Alec didn’t have much décor really. He had his king size bed in the middle of his room, with simple grey sheets (Shocker). A grey carpet lying at the foot of the bed on the hard wooden floor, a wooden chest of draws that was pushed up against one of the four white walls. Opposite the left side of the bed was a wooden desk, once again pushed against a wall and a couple of plants in the corner of the room. A small bedside table on the right hand side of the bed that held a picture of Alec, Jace and Izzy as children and a baby in Izzy’s arms, that Magnus assumed was Max. All in all the room was clean, neat and simple, and surprisingly very Alec.

Magnus got up, going to take a better look at the picture; smiling as he stared down at it. Jace was looking right at the camera smiling widely. A tooth missing as he made bunny ears at Izzy, as he stood on the right side of her. Izzy was in the middle and of course was positioned in the most model like position, as she sat on a chair. She was smiling gently at the camera as she held onto Max, who was fast asleep. Then there was Alec, who was peeking over Jace, looking down at Max, with a small smile on his face. Magnus couldn’t help but smile; it was really a sweet picture and clearly captured the personality of each lightwood.

Magnus set the picture down, only now noticing a small frame that must have been hidden by this one. He picked it up feeling his cheeks go hot as he looked at a picture of himself. He was wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep, with a small smile on his face. Magnus cringed at the picture, as to him, he looked like a hot mess. Though examining the picture carefully now, he noticed an arm over his shoulder and where his head rested, was actually against a black t-shirt. This made Magnus realize he was obviously curled up against Alec, who would have taken this picture himself. Magnus couldn’t help but smile picturing Alec taking out his phone, just to snap a picture of him and then framing it.

“I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you’re already snooping through my things”

Magnus quickly spun around a bit startled by Alec’s voice as Alec walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He was in grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt as he used his towel, to dry his still dripping hair.

“Well you didn’t leave me much to occupy myself with darling…Though I must say your choice in photographs are quite captivating” Magnus said putting down the frame of him where he had found it and turned back to Alec, who had halted and was now looking at him.

“I hope you don’t mind…” Alec muttered out, cheeks turning pink and Magnus laughed, realizing Alec was embarrassed about the picture he kept of him.

“Do I mind? Of course not, darling. Actually if you want a better picture…” Magnus started walking towards Alec.

“No, I like that one” Alec said quickly causing Magnus to smile wider as he nodded.

“Really" Magnus practically purred "Do tell why”

Alec shifted on his feet and shrugged. “I just like how at peace you look and the small smile that’s placed on your lips…Can’t help but feel...that maybe I’m part of the reason its there…”

“Ooo Alexander I can assure you, you are definitely the reason behind that smile” Magnus said smiling sweetly at him as Alec smiled back.

“Good to know” Alec said as he tried to get his blushing under control.

“About earlier today…” Magnus started as Alec looked to him, shaking his head for Magnus not to continue, causing both boys to speak out at the same time.

“I’m sorry”

They both looked at one another perplexed, staying silent for a bit before they both spoke up again.

“Why are you sorry…” both asked in unison, causing one another to stop talking as they both started to laugh.

Magnus was thankful that Alec seemed to be in higher spirits and he looked a hell of a lot better, compared to when he first saw him. It made him feel better about talking about their disagreement earlier as he realized neither was really angry at one another. That it was just frustration that had gotten to them.

Alec motioned to his bed for Magnus to take a seat as he went to hang up his towel. He then took a seat next to Magnus, looking over to him and shrugging a bit. “I’m sorry I snapped at you for giving your opinion…You had every right and honestly you have a right to be angry…”

“I’m not” Magnus said quickly reaching out for Alec’s hand, which was resting on his lap. “I’m sorry for not really supporting your decision and you finding out I disagreed with it, by me agreeing with the Clave.”

“Yeah, you agreeing with the Clave” Alec said and looked to Magnus smiling. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend” Magnus rolled his eyes playfully as Alec smiled and then continued. “Truth is, I was more embarrassed…shocked yes, but more embarrassed, that you took the Clave’s side….but you are entitled to your opinion and I don’t want you to feel that you can’t share things with me, because it goes against what I think…you did nothing wrong Mags” Alec said to Magnus who nodded slightly as Alec spoke up again “I would like to know however why you are so against getting help from Darcy…To agree with the Clave, you must really not like this idea”

Magnus sighed and then looked at Alec “Truth is…On top of Darcy being so powerful and a murderous crazy person…I just…She poisoned Simpson, put Izzy in a coma for a week and summoned a demon, which almost killed you.” Alec was about to speak when Magnus shot him a look causing him to close his mouth “The worse part of all of this…She did it just for fun…she hurt all of you and endangered your lives and others, just for her own enjoyment. Till she was able to find her sister, who she wanted to kill….I don’t get why you can’t investigate this the normal way and leave Darcy locked up, where she can do no more harm. It scares me actually, knowing that out of everyone, you are the one willing to risk it…Are you really so threatened that you are risk working with Darcy again?”

Alec took a deep breath and then fell back on to his bed now staring at the ceiling as Magnus looked to him. “Mags this demon hunt we went on today, was far from your regular demon hunt…We got to this small park that had a group of mundane, that had gathered there for whatever reason. It was a good bit of them, and the demons attacked and were even killing these innocent mundies. What made it worse was the fact that these mundies, they could see the demons…Whoever this is, is trying to expose the shadow world…I don’t think I need to express to you, how much we don’t want that to happen”

“Darling, I know but…” Magnus started as Alec looked to him now, shaking his head.

“I haven’t even reached the worse part of the story yet” Alec said causing Magnus to look at him a bit confused now. “After we got the situation under control and Simon was able to convince them they were drugged, a young girl stepped out to deliver us a message…The same one who I told you slit her throat, she couldn’t have been older than 16…She told us to stop investigating because we wouldn’t be able to stop whoever is behind this, and if we continued, we would be killed.” Magnus sighed as Alec continued, his tone going flat. “Then this innocent, young girl was compelled to slit her throat, and I couldn’t stop her” Magnus at this point lay down next to Alec on his side as Alec looked back to his ceiling. “Whoever this person is…is out to wreak havoc…They are one of our own, someone who should be protecting, and yet…they are trying to not only expose our world, but they are threatening everyone. What makes it worse is we have no clues that could help us…”

“You know whoever it is, is a woman” Magnus said reaching out for Alec’s hand, trying to help ease Alec’s pain.

“Only because Darcy let it slip” Alec said causing Magnus to sigh and then lay on his back. “I know you don’t want her out Magnus, I’m not too happy over the idea either….Hence the reason I wanted to wait it out…to hopefully have Darcy slip up more, so that she wouldn’t have any control over us”

“Darling, no matter what, she will always have power over us…With her in close proximity to us, she has access to you, Izzy, Jace, Steven, Clary…people she can easily threaten or hurt to hold things against any of us...Look what she did to Lydia and we were obeying her commands”

“This is different Mags, she is trying to help herself by helping us….I understand where you’re coming from and your hesitation, but you weren’t there and you didn’t see her. She’s afraid, afraid of what the Clave will do to her…and afraid of freedom. Whoever this is and what they are capable of doing has her terrified. To the point that she is willing to team up with us, in order to be banished…who makes a deal like that?”

Magnus looked at Alec, as he tightened his lips. “Someone desperate” He finally said after a moment.

“Exactly…and she’s desperate. I think once we can have her give up a bit more information; she won’t feel like she has leverage over us. That way, we will be able to have some sort of control over her…I know what I’m saying is risky but Darcy, right now is our only lead. I’m not going to sit back while this other person is out there, threatening war upon us. I can’t allow any other innocents to suffer, just because we were too afraid to deal with a 16 year old.”

“A psychopathic 16 year old” Magnus muttered causing Alec to look over to him finally. “I see your point however…but before you convince the clave, find a way to keep this girl in check…A place to keep her so she can’t run off…”

“I’m not giving her freedom, she will still be a prisoner….I just don’t want something terrible to happen while we have someone willing to give us answers…I can’t justify, not letting her out to help us.”

“If you feel this strongly over it, then fine” Magnus stated looking back to ceiling. “I trust you…I’m not happy about it, but I understand why you feel the need to do this. I’ll support you”

Alec couldn’t help but smile as he looked over to find Magnus pouting, quickly he rolled over and using his arms and legs as leverage. He now hovered over Magnus as he kissed him quickly.

“Can you give me a smile, please” Alec asked, looking at Magnus who stared up at him.

“Alec I…” Magnus said shaking his head as Alec kissed him once more.

“One smile” Alec said against his lips. “Please” he said kissing along Magnus’s cheek

 “Darling….would you…I’m….that tickles” Magnus said as he started to laugh now, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, as Alec kissed along Magnus’s jaw. The stress of the previous conversation melting away as Magnus decided to enjoy this happy moment, knowing that there was always tomorrow to worry about whatever else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...This fic i think is just gonna be filled with Malec fluff...I just know it...I blame the show as all I want is just happy and in love boys!!  
> I mean they will bicker in it...but I don't really have them staying angry with one another for long...but I think the other drama around them would cause them to become closer...kinda...if you know what I mean...I don't have that much relationship drama between them in mind...but if you want some let me know!! haha if not then that's cool too!  
> Also thanks for reading!!


	6. giving up something for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight guys!!  
> Enjoy!  
> Thanks again for reading....hope you guys are enjoying it!

The week deadline, Councillor Gold had given was coming to a quick close, and no one had gotten any closer on finding out who was behind this. Alec purposely waited as long as he could, making his way through the streets of Alicante to go talk to Darcy. Just hoping, that his plan of ignoring Darcy was enough to cause her to give up any sort of information she was holding on to. He wouldn’t know what he would do if in two days’ time, when he had his next meeting, what he would say to the clave if Darcy kept her mouth shut. The clave definitely wouldn’t agree to free her and this useless, prolonged process to get Darcy out would be for nothing. Alec just hoped he could convince her to give up something useful. Maybe even convince her to give up the name of whoever is behind this, which should be enough for the Clave. He was sure after leaving her in the Clave’s clutches who also knew she was holding onto information; she wouldn’t have been treated very nicely over the past couple of days. So hopefully this would go by a lot easier, compared to his last meeting with her.

As they let Alec enter the hallway to Darcy’s cell, he was able to catch them returning her, as they literally threw her into her cell. Alec could hear the impact of her hitting the ground as the guards slammed her cell door shut and activated the wards.

“I swear if I get out of here I’m going to…” Darcy threatened getting to her feet only to find Alec standing next to the two guards she was threatening. She quickly shut her mouth as she looked from the two smug guards over to Alec. Alec just raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled sweetly at him. “Do nothing but be good, because I’m good” She said sounding more confused than convincing, then rolled her eyes just looking to Alec. “Alec, what a lovely surprise” Darcy said slightly limping toward him as he glared at her. “Always great to see a happy, friendly face” She said as she clutched the bars to the cell door. “Please tell me you’re here to get me out”

Alec would admit she didn’t look so good. She was filthy and looked sickly pale, her hair was a mess and there were bruises and cuts running along her arms and legs. Her cell dress was tearing and was patched with red, which Alec assumed was with her blood. Her usual grey eyes looked dull as dark circles formed under her eyes as her lips chapped, from a lack of hydration. It was clear the Clave had been torturing her, though Alec didn’t really have that much sympathy for her. Plus her response to seeing him was exactly what he was hoping for, she reeked of desperation.

 “The Clave wants more than just your word Darcy. They want proof that you know who is behind this and until that is given, they won’t consider given you over to me” Alec said cutting straight to the point.

Darcy couldn’t help but chuckle as she shook her head. “This is unbelievable….I’m not giving up something for nothing”

“You claim you know who this person is and with the way you talk about her, you know what she is planning” Alec said watching as Darcy glared at him. “So just give us the name…it will be enough for the Clave to….”

“To investigate and leave me to rot here, until they decide to kill me off…I may be young but I’m not stupid…So it’s either you go back to the Clave and tell them when I’m out of here, I’ll tell you what I know, or you deal with this by yourself. Okay Mr. ‘I’m on a mission.’” Darcy shot back at him, not hiding the fact anymore that she was angry.

“You know I’m trying to help you out here…why is it so hard to just give me the damn name” Alec said shaking his head at how stubborn she was.

“That’s the only information I have that will surely get me out of here. I give you the name and then where does that leave me…I’ll be stuck here, to be tortured and abused, till the Clave decides that they are done with me…and then bye, bye Darcy.” Darcy shouted as she turned walking toward her window, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

Alec was about to speak when Darcy spun around, the switch in her mood came instant as she put her finger to her lips, silencing Alec. She then smiled, one of her usual bone chilling smiles, as she walked back over to Alec. At this point Alec knew the next words that would come out her mouth, would be nothing good.

 “You want to know that I’m telling you the truth, here’s your proof.” She said pointing to her window, to the sun setting. “The institute is under attack, as we speak”

Alec’s heart dropped as he looked from the setting sun over to Darcy. “Excuse me” He said in complete shock not expecting this at all.

“You better hurry back home hero….who knows what damage has been done already” Darcy said laughing. Alec quickly turned around shouting for the guards to open the doors, hearing the echos of Darcy's laughter.

*

As soon as Alec reached out on the streets of Alicante and he pulled out his phone calling Magnus, who answered on the second ring.

“Alexan…”

“Magnus, I need you to open a portal for me to get to the institute now” Alec said, he could hear the panic in his own voice causing Magnus to stay silent. Alec was about to speak up again when a portal opened right in front of him and he went running in, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

*             

As Alec stepped through the portal, it was pure chaos happening in the institute. Lights were flickering as people screamed out orders, or from pain as forsaken overran the place. Alec unglamoured his bow and arrow just as another portal opened up and Magnus stepped out. Making eye contact with one another, they each gave one another a nod. Knowing they didn’t have time to talk and sprang into action, joining the battle.

Alec without thinking was drawing arrow after arrow, as he let them go. He was in complete shock as to how many forsaken were around. He shot at them, some taking more arrows than others as he helped others escape from being cornered or who were outnumbered. Finally he spotted Jace, just as three cornered around him. Alec shot at two bringing one down and slowing down the other as Jace swung his seraph blade gracefully, taking down one and then stabbing the other Alec had shot.

As he looked up to thank Alec, he saw him let another arrow go and before he could blink he heard a grunt behind him. Jace turned around to come face to face with a forsaken, as an arrow was now pierced through an eye. It slowly dropped the club it was holding and fell backwards onto the ground herd. He spun around to find Alec had already approached them and was now retrieving the arrow.

“Man, am I glad to see you” Jace said smiling at his parabatai as Alec looked to him.

“What happened here Jace?” Alec asked as Jace lost his smile and sighed, looking like he was about to say something when suddenly an explosion sent three forsaken flying from a hallway as they slammed into a wall. Alec and Jace watched the three fall to the ground as they looked back to the hallway to see Magnus and Clary emerge, both spotting the two and running over to them.

“Jace, Alec” Clary shouted running into them and hugging them tightly. “I was so worried”

“Not to ruin this moment but we have company” Magnus said his hands glowing as a swarm of forsaken circled around the group.

Without another word, each jumped into action. Alec and Jace fought back to back, Alec let arrows soar, protecting the others before any forsaken were able to get a foot close to them. Jace used his seraph blade to take them down quickly, moving along with his parabatai. Magnus magic was taking down as many as 5 at a time, while Clary with a seraph blade in one hand and dagger in the other, used both weapons to take the forsaken down.

By the time the institute was cleared and the battle was over, everyone was physically exhausted.

“Okay, someone needs to explain to me how something like this happened” Alec said loudly to gain every shadow hunters attention. Then he looked to Jace as something dawned on him and he looked as if he was about to be sick. “Where the hell is Izzy?”

“Alec”

Alec quickly spun around to find Maryse walking over to the group, and Alec knew from her face something was wrong.

“Mother” Alec said as she reached the group. “Where is Isabelle?”

 “Alec listen to me, this attack was well planned…with everyone occupied in the fight…some…some people were taken” Maryse explained, her voice shaky as she held onto her sons arms.

“Taken” Alec said pulling his eyebrows together. “What do you…like whom?” Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only was the institute under attack, but shadowhunters were abducted. “Where the fuck is Isabelle” Alec shouted out, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe as he pulled away from Maryse.

“Alec” Izzy shouted and before Alec could register, a body went running into him as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “I was so scared when no one knew where you were…”

Alec pulled her arms from around his waist and in one quick motion pulled her to the front of him and into a proper hug. The fear melted away as he clung to Izzy, knowing now his sister was safe. He finally looked down at her and by the look in her eyes; he knew something was wrong.

 “We’ll have to make a list as to who exactly was taken” Maryse spoke up once more gaining everyone’s attention. “But ah I do…I do know…I know of one…” Maryse said her voice breaking and at that moment Alec finally realized, his mother was crying. Izzy broke away from his embrace and went over to her mother bringing her into a hug.

“Jace…Alec” Izzy said looking over to them, as she tried to smile, her eyes reflecting off the light due to her tears. Alec looked away from Izzy to Maryse, who was wiping away her tears, when Izzy’s words echoed through his ears. “It was dad…Dad was taken”

Maryse looked to her children as tears ran down her face and then to the floor, as Jace stepped forward closer to Alec.

“Wait, what?” he asked as he looked to Maryse in complete shock, as she tried to gain her composure.

Magnus looked over to him as the realization of the words hit Jace and tears threatened his eyes. Izzy went over to Jace and pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort her him. At this moment Magnus looked over to Alec. Catching him closing his eyes for just a moment and as soon as he opened them, the soldier was back.

“Okay listen up” Alec said forcefully, gaining everyone’s attention in the institute. “I need our tech team to bring me a list of everyone in the institute, so we can figure out who our missing people are. If any of you have any sort of information, come and speak with me immediately. Our focus is getting these people back” Alec ordered as everyone listened, nodding to his order. “For the rest of you, we need to get our wounded to the infirmary and have them tended to…Others can help put this place back together and to fix these damn lights” Alec said pointing to the flickering lights hanging just inched above his head “Most importantly though, I need someone to explain to me, how we let something like this happen? Bring me some sort of explanation as to why you weren’t doing your damn job” Alec finished off causing everyone to nod as they scurried away. Alec took a breath and then turned to look at Magnus, who stepped closer to him wanting to comfort Alec so badly. “We need stronger wards: Alec muttered all business “when you’ve rested and regain your strength, if you can...umm…put some more up and strengthen them…whatever the price.” Alec asked his tone soft but Magnus could hear the tightness in his voice. Knowing Alec all too well, he knew he was fighting off the emotion trying to break through.

“Darling…” Magnus started reaching out for his arm.

“I have…I have to deal with all of this” Alec said stepping back, looking at him not meaning to reject Magnus but right now he had a job to do, and missing shadowhunters to find. Magnus understood he couldn’t push Alec, but he didn’t want him to bottle up all his emotion. “I…”

“I know, you have to go” Magnus said smiling at him slightly. “I’m here; you know that right…if you want to talk”

“I know, Mags. Thanks” Alec said not looking at him now “I’ll talk to you later” He stated and then walked off as Magnus looked to him sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean...other drama...stressful life they have!  
> Anyway hopefully my internet works well, so i can upload soon again...but in the meantime hope you enjoy  
> thanks for be awesome and always so kind...so If there is anything you may want to happen let me know and i'll try stick it in!!  
> :D


	7. Convince the Clave to let loose a psychopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys....so I have a bit of chapters to upload   
> They have been distracting me with all this Malec content they are releasing so I literally have just been ignoring life and writing, so as I fix the chapters I will upload!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!   
> Thanks so much for reading you guys!!  
> also the comments y'all are the best...so thank you for being awesome!

Alec punched and punched at the punching bag that swung back at him, harder and faster each time, not missing a beat, as thoughts of his family popped into his head. His mother walked around the institute like a zombie, while Izzy cried herself to sleep at night. Jace was quick to snap and far from his usual laid-back self. Then there was Max, who couldn’t quite understand, how they couldn’t find his father yet. Alec stilled the bag resting against it as he started to feel a bit lightheaded. He still found it difficult to understand what exactly happened. How the institute had been attacked and Shadowhunters had gone missing, how his father has gone missing. He took a deep breath trying to push the thoughts away and started punching once more.

“Hey Alec” Jace said resting a hand on Alec’s shoulder pulling him from his thoughts, causing Alec to become a bit startled. “You okay buddy.” Jace asked looking at him a bit worried.

Alec quickly stopped the punching bag before it swung into them and then turned back to Jace. “I’m fine” Alec said as Jace looked at him, knowing very well he wasn’t fine. He knew better however not to push Alec, so he just nodded.

“You ready to go? Magnus is outside and ready to open the portal” Jace said as Alec looked to him and nodded.

“Give me 5 minutes” Alec said grabbing his towel as Jace nodded and watched Alec leave the training room.

After the Clave heard about the attack they postponed the original meeting with Alec, giving them all a couple of days to come to terms with what happened. That night Alec went and spoke to Jace, Izzy and Maryse and said he was going to convince the Clave at their next meeting to hand Darcy over to them. Izzy looked like she was about to protest but Alec continued to explain. He told them how the person who is behind this is way too powerful and whether they liked it or not, they couldn’t handle this alone. “I can’t let something like what happened today, happen again.” Alec finished off saying, as they all looked to him.

To say the least, Alec was stunned that Maryse was the first to speak. Telling him to do whatever has to be done, to stop whoever was behind this. Later that night, Jace came to him and asked to join in on the meeting with Clave. Alec agreed immediately knowing the more support he had to convince the clave the better.

So here Alec was, pulling on his jacket and heading outside of the institute, to go to a meeting in Idris, to convince the Clave to let loose a psychopath in his care.

Magnus smiled slightly as Alec came into view as he stood next to Izzy and Clary as Maryse spoke with Jace. He hadn’t seen much of Alec since the attack; Alec kept himself very busy with investigating and trying to find the missing shadowhunters. Magnus spoke with him a few times but could tell Alec was growing frustrated with not finding anything and he couldn’t get him to talk about his father. So he kind of distanced himself, waiting till Alec was ready to talk about it all.

As Alec reached the group Maryse had just stopped speaking and turned to look at him now.

“I’m not sure who the meeting is with, but I expect you to be on your best behavior, the both of you” Maryse said as she straighten Alec’s jacket, causing him to take a step back from her.

“You have nothing to worry over mother.” Alec stated clearly frustrated already.

“Yes well, at one time that sentence would have eased my worry, now however…” Maryse huffed out causing Alec to narrow his eyes.

“Meaning what exactly” Alec asked as Jace looked over to Izzy as she stepped forward.

“Meaning…ever since you started dating that warlock you have lost sight of your duty” Maryse snapped at Alec. Magnus tensed instantly as Clary looked over to him.

“Mom” Izzy said sternly but Maryse ignored her protest.

“If you were actually doing your job instead of distracting yourself, with that warlock….Your father would still be around…” Maryse said her voice breaking as Alec looked at his mother his jaw clenched.

“I understand your upset about Robert, Maryse, but you can’t blame Alec.” Jace said appalled by Maryse’s words as everyone else gaped looking from her over to Alec.

“Jace its fine” Alec said causing Jace to look to him. Alec then looked over to Magnus “Can you open the portal for me, please” He said calmly as Maryse sighed and without another word, headed for the institute.

“Alec, you know what she said was wrong...You had…” Jace started but Alec just raised a hand and shook his head causing Jace to shut his mouth.

“Let’s not get into it…We have a meeting to get to” Alec said as Jace sighed crossing his arms but then nodded, holding back his thoughts.

“Big brother” Izzy said walking to Alec now, causing him to look at her. “You don’t dare believe what she said, not for one second...”

“Iz...”

“No” Izzy said grabbing Alec by the chin to make sure he looked her. “Don’t believe it”

Alec looked at her and rolled his eyes slightly “Look she’s upset and she said what’s on her mind…”

“That doesn’t give her the right to blame you for something no one had control over…I don’t care if she let her emotions get the best of her…I’m looking at you Alec, and I am telling you, don’t believe it” Izzy said sternly still grasping her brothers chin.

“Okay Iz” Alec said smiling slightly. “Would you let me go now?”

Izzy narrowed her eyes and then let go of Alec’s chin as she faced the group. “I would have stuck around but now I have something to take care of, excuse me” Izzy said walking off, angry now because she knew Alec blamed himself for the attack and what happened. She could tell her brother was hurting and what her mother just said to him. Well she was going to let Maryse have it.

“Izzy” Alec warned looking as she started to walk away. “Leave it alone” he shouted to her.

“Get to Idris save you two” Izzy said not looking back as she waved goodbye, heading right for the institute entrance.

“Hey Clary, you mind maybe trying to see if you could calm her down before she reaches to Maryse” Jace said looking to Clary, who seemed a bit stunned.

“On it” She said looking to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then running to catch up to Izzy.

“Right, well shall we go?” Alec asked looking to Jace who looked at him and nodded. Alec then looked to Magnus, who seemed to be holding back on saying something and just waved his hand in a fluid motion causing a portal to open up. Jace said a quick thank you before walking right through as Magnus nodded to him and then Alec stepped forward. Hesitating for a moment he then turned to face Magnus.

“You’re not” Alec said looking at Magnus causing Magnus to pull his eyebrows together not understanding. “A distraction” Alec clarified and gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re not”

Magnus smiled at him feeling himself relax slightly as he watched Alec disappear into the portal. He was happy to know that Alec didn’t allow his mother’s words to get the best of him, but Magnus knew Alec was blaming himself for what happened. He knew why he accepted his mother to snap at him was a way to punish himself. Magnus just wished Alec would just open up and express his feeling, because keeping it bottle up only causes more damage.

*

“Mr. Wayland and Mr. Lightwood” a young girl came to greet them as they entered the Gard. “I’m Rebekah, please follow me” She said turning on her heels. Both boys looked a bit taken aback but then quickly caught up to her, following her as she lead them into a room, with some council members.

“Ah Mr. Lightwood” A man spoke just as Alec and Jace entered the room. He was sitting at the head of the table as all eyes turned to Alec and Jace. “Councillor Gold would like to send her apologies. She wasn’t well today but has filled us in on the situation. So before I deny your request, would you…”

“Wait? Deny the request?” Jace spoke up, just as Rebekah pointed to their seats.

“Yes Mr. Wayland. I can’t think of anything that you can say that would have me change my mind on letting go that deranged little girl”

“How about the fact that the whole shadow world is under risk and that deranged little girl, can help us save it.” Alec said standing behind his chair; astonished at the fact that he has to deal with someone who already has their mind made up to not let Darcy go. After the attack on the institute he knew dealing with the Clave wouldn’t be easy but knowing that their own were attacked and taken. Alec wasn’t expecting them to be so set against letting her go either.

“The Shadow world has been under risk before…and we were able to handle it” The man shot back to Alec.

“If you are referring to Valentine, I think that was literally, the worse…argument…EVER.” Jace said looking to him. “You have a respected shadowhunter in front of you, giving you a way to get information and to potentially put a stop to whomever may be behind this and you want to deny him of that. What reason…?”

“The reason that, that deranged girl put my child into hospital and she is only now starting to walk again.” The man glared as Jace who looked a bit confused till Alec spoke up.

“Your Lydia’s father” Alec said as the man turned his attention from Jace, to Alec and nodded. “Mr. Branwell…”

“Look Mr. Lightwood, your reputation though very good has been put into question lately” Mr. Branwell started causing Alec to clench his jaw as Jace let out an exasperated sigh. “Though Lydia speaks very highly of you. Plus you, your team and…Mr. Bane did aid her, when Darcy” He started and the sighed “My point is, what your proposing isn’t that horrible of an idea”

“Then why…” Jace asked only for Mr. Branwell to hold up a hand to silence him.

“It isn’t a horrible idea, but it can’t be our only option. I will not agree to let Darcy out” Mr. Branwell snapped. “We will figure out another way”

“Then we will put it to a vote” Jace said as Alec looked to him, trying to tell him to calm down.

“Go for it Mr. Wayland but I can assure you most everyone in this room would agree with me” Jace clenched his jaw as Alec sighed.

“We understand Mr. Branwell and thank you for your time.” Alec said as Mr. Branwell nodded to him.

“Alec” Jace questioned looking at his parabatai wondering why he was giving up so easily.

“Before we go, I do however remind you and everyone who sit at this table, that you all took an oath to protect the shadow world. To defend and to create a safe place for everyone, and yet you sit here, doing absolutely nothing. You have a prisoner willing to give up information and to help us stop whoever is behind this. This person attacked innocent people, attacked mundane and threatens to expose the shadow world. This person attacked the New York institute and abducted your own. This has become personal and soon you will have Shadowhunters and downworlders coming to your doorstep, wondering what you are going to do about the issue. What are you going to tell them? The people you promised to keep safe? That you just accepted this looming threat because you were too afraid to take a risk….I get why you’re hesitant but no one has any information and the investigation is a cold case…”

“Mr. Lightwood” Mr. Branwell started but Alec just spoke over him.

“I understand, you want to keep Lydia safe and I admire your love for your daughter and how much you want to protect her…I am exactly the same way, and in the past couple of days my worst nightmare has come true, as I realized I couldn’t protect the people I vowed to keep safe. Being the head of the institute I failed my fellow shadowhunters….Mr. Branwell don’t fail the shadow world…I assure you, you don’t want to feel the same way I do. Hand Darcy over to me, so we can stay true to the oath we took and protect the people we said we would. Don’t let fear stop you on this. Darcy can only help with this situation…I was told to give proof that she knows what’s happening. She was the one who told me about the attack on the institute. She knows things and you can’t just let this opportunity pass by. Don’t let it become too late Mr. Branwell because I guarantee you, you’ll regret your decision later.”

 “Mr. Lightwood, you are overstepping” Mr. Branwell said as Alec stopped talking as he cocked an eyebrow at the two. “However…you do make a valid point”

Both Jace and Alec looked from him to one another and then back to him. Mr. Branwell sighed and then spoke up again. “I would like to bring Darcy in, I want to hear what she has to say…I think we are all a bit curious and I think it will help to see how you three interact….Then I would agree and allow the council to take a vote on the matter.”

 “Thank you Mr. Branwell” Alec said nodding as Jace looked over to him, letting out a breath of relief. Both of them turning to leave when Mr. Branwell spoke up again

“Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Wayland” Alec and Jace stopped to turning back to face him. “I’m sorry about what happened to your father.” he said looking very sincere suddenly. Both Alec and Jace stiffened at the sudden change of atmosphere not really sure how to respond.

“Us too” Jace said after a moment, both boys sharing a look and then they turned and left, closing the door behind them, their hearts feeling heavy suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I apologies for Maryse...but I just don't like her, so I think I'm trying to make other hate her also! haha I am projecting my feelings!!


	8. I Love you's all around

The doors buzzed awakening Darcy from her restless sleep as she quickly jumped to her feet, but relaxed when she saw it was Alec and Jace standing on the opposite side of her cell doors.

“Oh Yay, after a week almost going by and not hearing from you, I thought you were dead…I have to say I am relieved.” Darcy stated walking to the cell doors.

“Shut up Darcy” Jace spat at her.

“Oh your tense Jacey boy…I’m guessing the attack on the institute did a number on you” Darcy said grasping the bars as she smiled at Jace.

Before either Alec or Darcy could blink, Jace pulled a dagger holding it against her neck as he pulled her against the bars, grasping onto her white prison dress. “I said shut up.”

Darcy glanced down at the blade and then back up at Jace glaring at him. Alec looked at Jace carefully as he lightly touched Jace’s hand, causing him to lower the blade. Jace actually realizing what he was doing quickly pushed Darcy back causing her to stumble.

“Someone’s in a mood” Darcy said gaining her balance as she held her neck, both Jace and Alec glared over at her. “Okay we’re tense…What can I do for you two…because if you’re just here to threaten me. Then I don’t really want to have this conversation”

“We are here to tell you the Council members are organizing to have a meeting with you.” Darcy looked to Alec rising and eyebrow looking somewhat impressed by the news. “Then they’d put it to a vote on whether they should hand you over to us or not.” Alec continued, looking at her.

Darcy groaned, throwing her head back. “Why do they need to make everything so difficult…what do they want to hear from me…I thought I made myself very clear…?”

“Look, just be on your best behaviour and answer their damn questions and then…” Jace started completely annoyed with Darcy.

“No” Darcy said cutting him off causing both boys to look at her confused.

“What, do you mean no” Jace said astonished by her answer as if this was some sort of negotiation.

“Well usually when people say no they mean…”

“By the angel this is what you want; to get out of here…This meeting is a good thing…” Alec shouted not in the mood for her crap.

“No, it isn’t…once again the clave is doing this to just get the information I have out of me. My god how many times do I have to repeat myself? Once they get it, they’ll throw me back in here and keep me locked up…Look Alec, I told you I would tell _you_ everything and I mean it. I aint however telling the clave shit, even if it means I have to rot in here…Then so be it.” Darcy said shrugging.

“That’s the problem Darcy; you won’t be rotting in here. Eventually they will get sick of you and put you to death.” Jace shot back at Darcy causing her to roll her eyes. “Agree to go to the damn meeting; this is the only way you’re going to get out of here. It’s either this or death…and we both know for you, the latter isn’t an option.”

“Fine” Darcy spat out clearly angry with the two “I’ll go” Jace looked at her and nodded ready to leave when Alec spoke up again.

“Why didn’t you warn me sooner” Alec asked suddenly causing Darcy to look to him confused “About the attack on the institute. You still would have proven that you knew about this person’s plan and the council wouldn’t make it so difficult to get you out…”

“We aren’t allies yet Alec. You wanted proof that I knew things and that’s exactly what I gave you.” Darcy said looking at him as he slightly shook his head. “Plus I’ve been locked up for a really long time and I was feeling a bit spiteful” Alec huffed out looking away from her trying to control his anger.

“You really a vindictive bitch” Jace said looking at her disgusted.

“Yes, Yes I am” Darcy said smiling at the two. Jace clenched his jaw as Alec ushered him out. “Bye boys” Darcy shouted to them as they left.

*

“I know this is our only way, but by the angel she is…” Jace started to say as they reached outside and began walking on the streets of Alicante.

Alec grabbed Jace’s arm cutting him off, as Jace turned to look at Alec. “Are you going to be able to handle this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Jace you pulled a dagger on her” Alec said looking at his parabatai a bit worried.

“Alec…come on, I”

“…A freaking dagger, Jace.” Alec said raising an eyebrow. “Darcy is infuriating and has a special gift of being able to get under everyone’s skin. I need to know, that you can handle her being around, because if not, speak up.”

Jace looked at him and sighed. “I’ll be fine”

Alec looked at Jace for a moment and then nodded, just then his phone started to ring. “It’s Magnus” he said looking down at his phone “I’m going to fill him in on everything we know so far and let him know we may be in Idris longer than expected.”

Jace looked at him and nodded. “Okay, I’ll call the institute and fill Clary and Izzy in.”

Alec nodded turning around and answering the phone quickly before Magnus hung up. “Hey”

_“Alexander, sorry to call, I know you must be busy…”_

“No, I mean don’t be sorry and I’m not. It’s good that you called, it’s nice to hear your voice” Alec said sighing a bit

_“How did the meeting go love?”_

“Fine” Alec responded quickly hearing the worry in Magnus’s voice. “They want to talk with Darcy…Then they will tell us their decision on the whole matter. So we may be here for a little longer than expected.” Alec said looking around as a few shadowhunters walked on by, nodding as they passed Alec.

_“Wow, they really like to prolong everything huh…Do they not understand the importance of this all”_

“I coming to the conclusion that being part of the council, it’s in their job description to be pain in the asses for everyone” Alec muttered smiling as he heard Magnus laugh.

_“I think you may be onto something darling”_

Alec then noticed Rebekah walking over to him with Jace by her side. “Magnus I have to go…sorry”

_“Oh Alright, I love you...”_

“Love you too” Alec sighed out and then hung up the phone just as the two reached him.

“I’ve come to tell you the meeting between Darcy and the Council will be held tonight at six and after that we shall take the vote…You two will have to stick around Idris, Councillor Branwell is already notifying the New York institute about your absence.” Rebekah spoke firmly to the two as Jace and Alec nodded to her. “Come with me, I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

Rebekah led them to a house that seemed to have now turned into a guest house, basically for Idris’s visitors. She led them to a room, for the two to share and lingered by the door as both boys entered.

“Thank you” Alec said turning to her as she nodded then went to turn to leave.

“You’re right” Rebekah said turning back to Alec, as Jace looked over to her. “I don’t know when it happened but the Council members have turned into cowards. We lost ourselves and I didn’t realize, till you spoke up. So you have my vote, like you said we have an oath to standby.”

Alec looked a bit shocked at her but nodded “Thank you, the support means a lot”

Rebekah blushed and smiled at him, she then gave both boys a small wave and left. Alec closed the door and turned to Jace who was smiling at him.

“What?” Alec asked looking at him oddly as Jace started to laugh.

“She likes you man” Jace said causing Alec to frown as he started to blush.

“No she doesn’t…would you stop…”

“Look Alec, it’s not my fault you’re a stud…I feel sorry for her, considering you are so in love with your boyfriend, you didn’t even realize the doting eyes she was giving you.” Jace said teasing Alec further, as Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot” Alec said walking away from Jace and heading straight to the bathroom in their room. He could hear Jace’s laugh echo through the room as he tried to apologies to Alec. Alec just rolled his eyes at his brother as he locked the bathroom door and took out his phone to text Magnus.

*Hey, so the meeting is taking place tonight. So hopefully by tomorrow sometime, they would have made their decision.*

Alec sent the message to Magnus as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his phone buzzing just as he sat.

_*Oh darling, that’s good to hear…Are you prepared for the meeting?*_

*prepared as I’ll ever be, though Darcy is involved so the angel only knows how well this meeting will go*

_*Good point, well good luck darling….How are you doing?*_

Alec sighed knowing Magnus was worried over him, the past week hasn’t been the best, and he wasn’t sure how to make it better to ease Magnus’s worry.

*I’m fine Mags, no need to worry about me…I miss you though*

_*I will always worry darling…I miss you too <3*_

*What on earth is that? Why did you send me a lesser than sign and a three?*

_*_   _Oh,_ _My sweet Alexander…tilt your head to the side and look at it*_

Alec read the message cocking an eyebrow as he tilted his head and looked at the symbol realizing it was a heart and he instantly felt butterflies. He, Alexander Lightwood was a damn shadowhunter and wasn’t supposed to get butterflies, especially over something as simple as a heart symbol, through a damn text message.

*<3*

_*What a quick learner you are…I have to run though Sheldon, Clary and Izzy are here. They keep yelling at me, to get off the phone as you are distracting me…Call me after the meeting, I love you*_

Alec chuckled at the text, picturing that whole scene play out in his head.

*Love you too*

Alec got up and walked out the bathroom to find Jace lying on the bed, fast asleep. He couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over and checked the time on his phone. They had about 3 hours before the meeting, so he’d let Jace sleep, as he knew he needed the rest. Just then Alec’s phone buzzed once more seeing it was a message from Magnus.

_*We love you too Alec! From: Izzy, Clary and Simon*_

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he lay next to his parabatai, trying to keep his mind straying towards the memory of the institute under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys...I blame all the malec content once again...I just love these two


	9. So…what’s the point of this

Rebekah came to fetch Alec and Jace from their rooms and led them into the Gard. Taking a different route from earlier however and entered another room, similar to the first but this one held a long table. There were about six seats on one side and three on the other.

“You two will sit here” Rebekah pointed to the two seats on the side with the three chairs and then took a seat on the other side.

Just then Mr. Branwell, Mrs. Jane-port, Mrs. Arras and Mr. Aldertree all entered the room. All new members of the council, but Alec noticed Aldertree and stiffened, tapping Jace on the leg. They had dealt with Aldertree before and he was an asshole to say the least.

“Victor” Jace said shocked, looking up as Aldertree took a seat next to Mrs. Arras. “You’re on the council now?”

“Ah, Mr. Wayland and Mr. Lightwood, how nice to see familiar faces” Victor smiled at them as Alec looked over to Jace, both clearly displeased.

“Wish I could say the same” Jace muttered as Alec coughed trying to hide his laughter.

Just as Aldertree looked as if he was about to say something the doors to the room opened once more and Darcy was pushed in by two guards.

“Okay, ouch” Darcy said as she stumbled in the room, glancing up as all eyes landed on her. “Oh, full house. I tell ya, it really makes a girl feel good to see such friendly faces staring at her” Darcy muttered as everyone scowled at her.

“Mrs. Dawn, please take a seat” Mrs. Arras claimed motioning to the empty seat next to Jace.

Darcy looked from the seat to Jace and then back to Mrs. Arras. “Umm, I would prefer to seat next to tall and broody. I mean he hates me also, but he has the tendency to follow the rules. While the blonde on kind of does his own thing and I think he may kill me, if he could possibly get the chance”

“What” Mrs. Arras said shocked as all eyes landed on Jace, except for Alec whose eyes widened at Darcy. Alec didn’t need the Clave to know that the relationship between Darcy and his team would be a rocky one. That would only cause more strain on the decision making.

Darcy obviously realizing she said something wrong laughed. “I’m kidding. I’m funny like that” Darcy said going and taking a seat next to Jace. “How ya doing Jacey boy” Darcy said smacking Jace lightly on the face.

Jace moved his face away looking over to everyone as they seemed to calm down by his calm demeanor, no one catching his fist clenching under the table.

“So…what’s the point of this?” Darcy asked causing both Jace and Alec to sigh as they shook their head.

“The point, Darcy is we want to have a little chat with you. We want to make sure that you are fit to be put into the care of these two and their team. We want to make sure you are willing to help us and this isn’t some sort of ploy. We want…” Mr. Branwell started only for Darcy to groan.

“Okay I get it. You want to make sure I’m not lying. You don’t need to ramble on” Darcy said rolling her eyes.

“It will also do you well to have some manners, young lady” Mrs. Arras stated.

Darcy looked at her and then laughed. “You are so right, but considering the clave pulled me away from my parents at such a young age. I didn’t really get the chance to learn my ‘pleases and thank you’s.’” Darcy said shrugging causing the room to fall silent for a little bit.

“It sounds like you have some hatred toward the Clave” Aldertree said looking at her raising an eyebrow.

“Darcy, don’t…” Jace started but couldn’t get out the rest of his sentence out.

“I do, but then again who doesn’t” Darcy said as she smiled back at Aldertree.

“She clearly has bad blood against the Clave, we can’t allow her freedom” Aldertree said turning back to the rest of the council.

“Oh please, you were provoking her too….”

“Mr. Wayland, I just asked her a simple question, that she happily answered” Aldertree stated calmly looking to him as Jace huffed out.

“Of course I have bad blood against the Clave. You ripped me away from my family, tortured me and lied to me.” Darcy said her voice rising as she looked at Aldertree as he glanced over to her.

“Darcy” Alec said looking to her, warning her to calm down.

“Then I got recaptured and placed into the same cell I was in, when I was younger…..Thanks for those childhood memories btw…to be tortured once more. Which is ironic because this time, I’m trying to help you all and yet, I’m still being treated as the enemy” Darcy snapped at them and then sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“If you are trying to help us, why didn’t you warn us earlier about the attack on the institute?” Aldertree snapped at her causing Alec and Jace to glare at him.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I was told you all wanted proof and that’s exactly what I gave you. You know I have information that can help you…but I’m not talking until you agree to my terms and I’m out of here”

“She has too much power over us…We can’t trust her” Aldertree shot to the council as they all looked at Darcy.

“She is asking to be banished in trade of helping us.” Alec said quickly as he looked to Aldertree.  “You have someone out there who is killing the innocent and threatening the shadow world. You really want to try and convince the council that it isn’t worth letting her out?” Alec argued, clearly frustrated as he sounded like a damn broken record.

“Boom…Broody speaks the truth there” Darcy said smiling at Aldertree.

“I get it now…You’re all allies and this is some way to manipulate the Clave.” Aldertree said causing Alec and Jace to laugh as to how ridiculous that speculation was.

“Okay now your reaching” Jace said to Aldertree.

“Careful Aldertree, you are accusing these two of treason” Mr. Branwell said glaring over at Aldertree, who backed down.

“I think what they are proposing is something we should consider.” Rebekah said quickly causing everyone to look at her “Darcy has stated what she wants out of giving up the information she has. She will always be in the hands of shadowhunters and in the end of it all, she will still be the Clave’s prisoner. What really is there to think of? Mundanes have been killed and shadowhunters have gone missing. This is turning into a huge mess and none of us have any answers….” Rebekah said seeming to get through to Mr. Branwell as well as Mrs. Arras.

“Oh please, you only agree with them because you have a crush on the Lightwood boy…He’s gay Rebekah, get over it” Mrs. Jane-port said rolling her eyes, causing Rebekah to stutter.

“Oh shit” Darcy said chuckling clearly entertained “Is this usually how all your meetings go”

“Can we not get so personal” Mr. Branwell shot out, slamming his hand on the table.

“This is a waste of our time. Mr. Branwell think of what this girl had done to your daughter, think of all the damage she can cause. Do we really want her on the loose, while we have to deal with these other issues?” Aldertree said looking to Mr. Branwell.

“Wow, you are so annoying” Darcy said to Aldertree who turned to her raising an eyebrow.

Aldertree looked at her and chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry….I am doing this for the good of the shadow world.”

“No you’re not. You’re just making this difficult because you have the power to do so; you’re just a damn bully. You know I read something somewhere, when people are trying to exert their power; it’s usually because they feel self-conscious about something. Now you didn’t reach where you are today by being stupid, so it’s clear you aren’t dumb” At this point Darcy glanced downward towards his crotch “So is it because you have a teeny tiny…”

“Darcy” Alec and Jace said simultaneously causing Rebekah to laugh as Aldertree glared at the young girl.

“You are overstepping…this is turning into a mockery” Mrs. Jane-port stated looking appalled as she turned to Mr. Branwell.

“Oh, are you the girlfriend…He must buy you really nice things” Darcy blurted out causing Rebekah and Mrs. Arras to snicker as Mrs. Jane-port glared at Darcy.

“Okay, this meeting is over” Mr. Branwell said, no longer trying to remain calm. “Guards please remove her from the room”

“Umm, I can remove myself” Darcy said as the guard came walking to her, ignoring her protests and grabbing her by her arms. “Okay, I’ll allow you to escort me out” She said huffing as she glanced back to the room “It’s been a pleasure everyone” She said as the guards pushed her out the door.

Alec and Jace looked back at the council “We’ll just head out too” Jace said tapping Alec on the shoulder both standing and walking out the room, as everyone in the room glared at them.

“Well that went horrible.” Jace said as they closed the door.

“Yeah, we better start thinking of some other way to move our investigation forward because there is no damn way they are letting her out now” Alec said trying to calm himself.

“Should we call Magnus, ask him to portal us back…”

“If you want, but I’m going to talk to Darcy” Alec said through his teeth, looking to Jace and then heading out as Jace stood in the hall, taking out his phone to call Clary.

*

“What was that” Alec shouted as Darcy sat in her cell looking at him as he paced up and down.

“Would you calm down…I’m sorry, they irritated me and I don’t have self-control” Darcy stated as Alec stared at her.

“You realize you screwed yourself right. There is no way they will agree to let you out now” Alec stated looking at her in disbelief.

“Look, if they don’t agree to let me out because I hurt one of their feelings, then maybe it’s time to think of replacing the damn council because dude, come on…”

Alec looked at her trying to remain calm. “This isn’t a joke…People are missing, and dying…”

“Exactly…I mean I’m the so called bad guy yet I know this isn’t a joke…That meeting in there however was. They wouldn’t listen to what I was saying, or you, or Jace. People are dying and they’re still questioning if they really need my help. If they aren’t convinced by now, then they never had any intention of letting me free” Darcy said getting up and walking over to him. “The Clave is a joke, and it sucks that you have to suffer because of it, but I’m just looking out for me, I always have. If the information I have isn’t important to them…then all I can say is, I hope she wins and the world burns.”

Alec looked at her and shook his head, and then just turned, leaving and heading back to the guest house, feeling defeated as he had no clue what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if there are any mistakes...I really do apologize  
> there was a reason I was putting a note at the end of this chapter...but I can't remember now!  
> So anyway hope you are enjoying the story!!   
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Shadowhunters are attacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!  
> Thanks so much for reading   
> the comments are the best and I love hearing your thoughts!!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Thanks again!!

Alec walked into the room, spotting Jace on the phone as Jace looked up from where he was sitting and nodded at Alec. Jace watched as Alec walked right up to the bed, falling right on top of it, turning onto his back and then sighing.

“Umm Clary, let me call you back” Jace said hanging up and then looked to Alec. “Didn’t go well” Jace asked as Alec shook his head. “We’ll think of something Alec, we always do”

“Yeah” Alec sighed, not really wanting to talk more about the situation as Jace stayed quiet, picking up on Alec’s gloomy mood.

The silence however was short lived as an explosion caused Jace and Alec to jump to their feet as they rushed to their window, getting a view of outside. In the distance they could see a small glowing light as smoke rose to the sky. They looked to one another and then both grabbed their weapons, running out of the guest house.

Alec and Jace finally reached in the middle of the town square and could see the house that was scorched in flames in the distance, as thick black smoke rose in the sky. They could hear screams emerge from the distance as some called for help, while others called out names. Shadowhunters were running in all different directions, some going to help, while others ran for safety. Someone was running by Jace and Alec, causing Alec to quickly reach out for them to try and get some answers.

“What happened?” Alec asked stopping the person as they looked at him in shock.

“Councillor Gold’s home exploded…no one has seen if she has gotten out or not….but there are shadowhunters…Shadowhunters are attacking” The man said staggering back from Alec’s reach. “You have to run and get to safety…we can’t protect ourselves” The man said running off as Alec turned to Jace.

“Did he just say shadowhunters are attacking?” Jace asked as he looked to Alec pulling his eyebrows together, clearly confused.

“Alec. Jace”

Both boys turned at the sound of their names, to find Lydia running to them with a seraph blade in hand. She was moving a bit stiff as she was only now getting over her injuries. Alec and Jace were a bit surprised to see her out in this chaos as she shouldn’t be fighting and putting herself in danger

“Lydia what are you doing here….You shouldn’t be…” Alec said looking at her worried.

“I’m fine” Lydia said quickly dismissing Alec “I heard the explosion and came here to see if I could help. When I reached however there was this battle going on. Amongst the smoke and confusion, it took a while to figure out who I was fighting.” Lydia explained, breathing heavily. “You guys, shadowhunters were behind this…except they were…..I think they were dead”

Alec and Jace looked to one another “How the hell did she get into Idris” Jace asked as Alec shook his head.

“Who” Lydia questioned looking between the two a bit lost.

“Lydia, where are these shadowhunters now?” Alec asked having no time to explain as chaos erupted all around them.

“They portalled away” Lydia explained. “Whatever the plan was, they succeeded. One minute we were fighting and the next they retreated…I think…I think they took some people with them and…look out” Lydia shouted, pointing as both boys turned around to find a seraph blade coming their way.

Jace blocked the attack kicking the person in the abdomen causing them to stagger backwards. As it straightened up Jace got a look of it, realizing that yes it was a shadowhunter, but they sure weren’t alive. Alec let an arrow go, watching as it pierced right through its heart. The figure stumbled back looking at the arrow and then looked right at Alec. It yanked the arrow out of its chest and started to run towards them.

 “Well this should be interesting” Alec said just as Jace blocked the attack from the Shadow hunter’s blade.

“They’re strong too” Jace huffed, stepping around the other shadowhunter as Lydia charged at it.

Lydia plunged her seraph blade through the shadowhunters front, only for it to kick her and then pulled out the seraph blade, swinging the two weapons it now wielded.

“Oh shit” Lydia said, stumbling back as the dead shadow hunter smiled at her, walking towards her slowly.

Jace went from behind jumping on its back, as he brought his seraph blade to its neck. The shadowhunter however didn’t finch as it fell backwards, landing on top of Jace as they fell to the ground. Jace got the wind knocked out of him letting go of the shadowhunter as it was able to climb on top of him.

Alec quickly looked around trying to figure out a way to help, spotting an angel statue and running behind it. Lydia caught sight of where Alec was going and quickly ran up to Jace, round kicking the shadowhunter. The force caused it to land on its back, right beside Jace. Just at that moment, the angel statue came crashing down, crushing the shadowhunter from its waist down.

Lydia helped Jace up as Alec stepped from behind the stand where the angel statue once stood, all three getting a good look at the shadowhunter. It was as white as paper and the eyes were glazed over with almost a faded blue hue. You can see the wounds from where they had been attacked, still opened, not healing, but not rotting either. It was like the body was preserved in some way. Yet as Alec and Jace looked down at it, as it stilled struggled to free its crushing body reaching for the weapon, all they could see was their fellow shadowhunter. Someone they trained with and talked too and someone who deserved a lot better, than this fate.

 “Let’s round up the wounded….and put a stop to the fire. Councillor Gold may still be alive” Alec said as the two nodded, looking away from the shadowhunter to Alec. All running towards the burning building knowing it was going to be a very long night.

**

They’d been up all night and by the time they were finally able to out the fire, Councillor Gold’s house was almost no more. They were able to recover her amongst the rumble; Alec could barely look at charred and unidentifiable body as they took her away. After clearing the area and all the wounded were attended too, the Council called for a meeting. They asked for all available shadowhunters to attend, to discuss last night’s events.

So here Alec sat in the great hall next to Lydia and Jace, surrounded by fellow shadowhunters and the council. They’ve been at it for hours now, going back and forth on what to do, and how this could happen. How were they supposed to defeat an enemy where their weapons were useless and the enemy were considerably stronger? The room got louder and louder as each person raised a new concern. Things got really bad when someone placed the blame on the council, causing a divide through the room as some sided with the council, while others agreed to the lack of protection provided.

“Everyone silence” Mr. Branwell shouted causing the room to fall silent. “I understand that some of you may think we failed you” He said and then looked over to Alec and sighed. “I would agree with that statement.” The council members all looked at him from where they sat as the whole room muttered at his confession “We’re meant to protect you and in the events of last night, not only was our city attacked and our people hurt but we also lost an important figure. We failed you last night, and for that I am sorry….Mr. Lightwood has brought forward a proposal, a way to help his team figure out and stop whoever is behind this. We don’t want something like this to happen again. So I….”

“Wait Councillor Branwell before you continue, I think these people deserve to know what exactly Mr. Lightwood is proposing” Aldertree said standing up, as Mr. Branwell glared at him. “They want to let Darcy go, in order to get the information needed” Aldertree said looking around the room at his fellow shadowhunters.

The murmurs once again filled the room, and very soon there was uproar. Some people agreed that they should do whatever means necessary in order to stop this person. Others disagreed fighting that they didn’t need to add more chaos to the confusion already. Aldertree glanced over at Mr. Branwell who tried to get the room under control. Till finally Alec stood up and all eyes slowly moved to look at him.

“Last night you all got a taste of what this person is capable of. They cause chaos and destruction and they take life as if it is nothing. You all may have heard of the attack at the New York institute, but none of you would have understood the anguish…till now. Your home has been attacked and the people you know and love were either ripped away from you or wounded. I understand you are all afraid and the lack of action from the Clave is…shocking to say the least. We have someone, willing to give us help and give us information. Yes, Darcy is unpredictable and untrustworthy and…”

“Buddy if you have a point, you may want to jump to it” Jace said quickly as Alec rolled his eyes.

“She is everything we don’t want to put our faith in but she is also the only thing that can help us…and it’s clear we need the help…Wes Robinson, was someone taken from the New York institute. He was funny and kind and had the ability to put a smile on everyone’s face. He is now the corpse with the crushed lower back and legs, still trying to crawl his way out of the cell to continue his murder spree. This noble shadowhunter, has now turned into this thing that it’s only purpose is to kill. He suffered and deserves a whole lot more, than this fate that has been condemned onto him….I get you all are afraid but please hand Darcy over to me, so Wes’s fate doesn’t turn into anyone else’s.” Alec finished off as everyone in the room was silent as they looked to Alec, absorbing his words.

“The lightwood boy is right…Hand Darcy over to him.” Someone shouted in the background, everyone looked over to the person and then to the council.

Soon enough the room once again went in an uproar agreeing with the voice, as Rebekah looked over to Aldertree smiling slightly as he sat down. Mr. Branwell nodded to Alec as Alec sat taking a breath, Lydia reaching over and squeezed his hand smiling at him.

“It’s settled, we shall allow Darcy….”

“I propose bringing in a silent Brother to trial Darcy.” Aldertree shouted causing the room to go silent once more. All eyes landing onto Victor as he spoke “Councillor Gold was murdered and the investigation is pending. Maybe Darcy was behind the whole thing.” Aldertree said standing up once more.

“Mr. Aldertree. Darcy has been in her cell…”

“I second that proposal” Mrs. Jane-port claimed standing up. “This way we can put everyone’s mind at ease.”

Mr. Branwell sighed, looking from them to Alec, Jace and Lydia. Lydia shook her head as Alec and Jace glared at Victor. Mr. Branwell however had no choice but to agree. “Very well, we shall call in a silent brother” He said glancing back up to Alec, Jace and Lydia, who sat looking at one another, once again taking a step forward, only to take two steps back.

*

“Dad, come on, Darcy isn’t a shadowhunter and we know what sort of damage a Silent Brother can do. Who knows what can possibly happen, especially considering Darcy was experimented on” Lydia argued with her father as they walked down a hall, Alec and Jace following close behind.

“It’s out of my hands Lyds. Once two or more Council members agree to a trial…it has to be considered. To make it worse the other members and room agreed with this idea. I can’t just ignore it.” Mr. Branwell sighed not looking at his daughter.

“She isn’t stable, who knows if she can handle something as extreme as this” Lydia said stepping in front of her father.

“Lydia, I said it’s out of my hands” Mr. Branwell said frowning at her and then stepped around his daughter.

Lydia turned back to face Jace and Alec and sighed. “I’m sorry…I wish…”

“No, don’t be. I guess we will just have to hope for the best” Alec said watching Mr. Branwell walk away. He then took a deep breath and continued down the hall as Lydia and Jace followed close behind.


	11. Second chance

“Hey, wait guys…Can you tell me…Look just tell me if this is it…I’m talking…Are you really going to ignore me…” Darcy spoke as fear laced her voice as she fought against the guards. They reached two metal doors and pushed her into the room, locking the doors behind them. “Hey…wait…tell me what’s going on...” Darcy screamed turning around and banging on the door.

“Darcy” Alec said stepping out from another door causing her to spin around.

“Broody?” Darcy said sighing as Alec walked closer to her “Oh, I never thought I would say this but am I happy to see you.” Darcy said calming herself down, as Jace and Lydia stepped out from behind the door and went to stand by Alec. “Hey…its Lydia…You look good” Darcy said smiling at Lydia as Lydia glared at her “Look I’m trying out this whole redemption thing…So can I just say how sorry I am…” Darcy stated walking up to her as Lydia cocked an eyebrow looking at her. Without warning, Lydia instantly slapped Darcy hard across her face, once Darcy was close enough. Darcy’s face jerked to the right side as Lydia clutched her now stinging hand.

“Ouch” Darcy said in a flat tone looking back at Lydia, clenching her jaw. Alec and Jace however stood by Lydia’s side hiding the shock on their faces as they shot a warning look at Darcy. “Okay, so maybe I deserved that….I’ll let that one slide” Darcy smiled looking at Alec and Jace, her eyes were dark however as she stepped back from Lydia. “Can I ask what’s going on?” Darcy asked rubbing her cheek slightly. “Or will that get me slapped again”

“Last night…” Lydia started only for Darcy to interrupt her.

“You all don’t think I have anything to do with the attack last night do you…Because I was locked up, and if I could escape I wouldn’t have blown up a house to then put myself back behind bars…” Darcy started looking from Lydia over to the two boys.

“No Darcy, we don’t think you are behind it” Alec said rolling his eyes

“Then why am I here” Darcy questioned looking at him raising an eyebrow.

“This is your second chance Darcy” Jace said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Meaning” She asked after a moment of everyone being silent.

“Meaning, the council is literally in the other room with someone who would be able to detect if you’re lying about helping us or not” Alec said looking at her as she rose an eyebrow.

“Okay so….Wait a minute…you have someone who can detect that?” Darcy said looking at them baffled “Then why didn’t they mention this before…” Darcy questioned looking at the three.

“Because the sort of magic being used can be quite torturous to a shadowhunter, let alone someone who isn’t one…We aren’t too sure what it can do to you” Jace said looking at her.

“Aww that’s so sweet, you’re worried” Darcy said smiling at him causing Jace, Alec, and Lydia to all scoff.

“Don’t flatter yourself. We just don’t want it to screw your brain to the point we can no longer get information out of you” Jace said rolling his eyes.

“I thought you people were supposed to be nice” Darcy muttered crossing her arms.

“Look, just tell the truth and try to remain calm…you should be fine if you really are on our side.” Alec said pulling her arm and pushing her towards the door.

“I’ll be as truthful as can be, cross my heart and hope to die…You can count on me, Broody” Darcy said smiling at Alec as he escorted her into the next room, only for Darcy to come face to face with Silent brother Jeramiah. “What the hell is that” Darcy screamed stepping back a bit. Lydia, Jace and Alec stilled as Aldertree, Mrs. Jane-port and Mr. Branwell looked at her appalled, mouths literally dropping open.  

“Have some respect” Mrs. Jane port shot out, finally gaining back her composure.

Darcy looked back at Lydia, Jace and Alec and straightened up. “My bad…It just looks like something out of a nightmare” She said quietly only for the three to hear, each looking at her wanting her to shut up.

“Mrs. Dawn” Aldertree started gaining Darcy’s attention. “We are willing to agree with your terms, only if you answer our following questions truthfully. Brother Jerimiah will be able to tell if you’re lying, one slip and you will be thrown back in your cell and wait for death row.” Aldertree stated as he guided Darcy over to a seat in front of Brother Jeramiah.

“Just one little slip and I die...that seems a bit drastic don’t you think” Darcy said looking over to Aldertree who glared at her.

 “Do you have any questions” Aldertree asked as Darcy stared up at the silent brother.

“Just one” Darcy asked not taking her eyes off of the silent brother. “How many fingers am I holding up” She said raising three fingers up in front of Jeramiah’s face. Alec, Jace and Lydia groaned as Aldertree glared at her.

“Mrs. Dawn, please take this seriously.” Mr. Branwell said rubbing his temples as everyone was growing more impatient.

“I’m sorry, the dude has his eyes and mouth sewn shut…like…”

**_Three_ **

Brother Jeramiah’s voice echoed through the room causing Darcy to jump and to look over at him.

“You are so cool” Darcy said looking to brother Jeremiah as he bowed his head slightly as if he were thanking her.

“Can we begin” Aldertree said sighing as everyone quickly said nodded.

**_Mrs. Dawn, please have a seat._ **

Darcy looked from the silent brother to the chair and quickly took her seat, now staring to where the council sat as they watched her.

**_The questions asked to you, you are meant to answer them truthfully, any lie will be detected and the rest of this trail will be void and you will be sentence to death. Is this clear?_ **

 “Yes I understand, I lie I die...Got it” Darcy huffed as the silent brother handed her a small green stone. Darcy took it, examining the object and looking back to the silent brother.

“What the hell is this” She asked holding it up.

**The truth stone, it will help…”**

“Yeah I get it…The name is pretty self-explanatory.” Darcy said as everyone glared at her.

Just then the stone lit up, letting off an odd red glow as the silent brother looked to Aldertree as he place his hands on Darcy’s head causing her to still.

**_You may begin_ **

“Great, how about we start with something easy? What’s your name?” Aldertree asked.

“Darcy Dawn” Darcy answered looking at Aldertree slightly annoyed, only the stone light up once more causing her to look down at it. “Umm, is it supposed to burn?” Darcy asked looking over to Aldertree.

“Side effect, guess cause you aren’t a shadowhunter” Aldertree smiled at her as she looked back down at the stone in slight discomfort.

“Well then maybe you should just cut to the chase” Alec protested causing Aldertree to look over at him.

“Very well, Darcy you think you know who is behind this…”

“I don’t think I know” Darcy spat looking at Aldertree “I know exactly who is behind this” the stone lighting up once again causing Darcy to clench her jaw. Just then Darcy screamed out in pain “What’s he doing” She asked shutting her eyes.

“Brother Jeremiah is searching through your memories, for any information that may be helpful. It may be quite painful considering you aren’t a shadowhunter so the connection may be harder to…” Aldertree began to explain only for Alec to interrupt him.

“You are torturing her” Alec argued looking to the other council members “Stop this; she is willing to help us. We shouldn’t torture her for it”

“I’m doing this to help us Alec” Aldertree snapped as he looked at the council members. Darcy letting out a scream once more as Alec looked away from him to her.

“How is this helping” Alec asked as Aldertree smiled and turned to Darcy.

“Darcy, are you willing to share all the information you have with us?” Darcy grimaced as she looked to Aldertree as he waited for an answer.

“I’m willing to share the information with Alec and his team…Yes” Darcy said through her teeth. Her voice sounding strained as the stone lit up once more causing her to close her eyes.

“Will you agree to still be imprisoned by the Clave with the promise of being banished, though if the Clave sees fit, we can change this ruling?” Aldertree asked smiling over at Alec who just glared at him.

“Wait, you can’t…” Jace started as he stepped forward only for Lydia to grab his arm shaking her head.

Darcy let out a scream “Yes I agree…can we stop now”

“Perfect. That’s all, thank you brother Jeramiah” Aldertree said, as everyone in the room remained silent.

The silent brother took the stone away as Darcy looked down at her blistering hands, breathing heavily as she avoided eye contact.

“You took that too far, you tortured her and…” Alec looked at Aldertree clearly disgusted as to what he just watched

“And now we have power and control over her…As well as getting that much needed information that up to now, you still weren’t able to get. Yes this was a hard choice but in this line of job, you have to make the hard choice. ” Aldertree said turning from Alec and looked to Darcy. “Will you tell us the name now?”

Darcy looked up at him and smiled “Fuck you”

Everyone in the room let out a low gasp as they looked from Darcy back at Aldertree. Aldertree looked like he was ready to explode at the audacity this girl had to answer him like that. “You know what will happen if you don’t answer the question…”

“Nothing will happen because I said I would tell Alec and his team everything they need to know…Last I checked, you aren’t on his team…So I will repeat myself Fuck you” She spat out at him.

“That…this….Brother Jeramiah” Aldertree sputtered looking to the silent brother, as Alec and Jace tried to hide their smirks. Aldertree was so wrapped up in torturing Darcy he didn’t even realize the slip up.

**_She speaks the truth. You cannot punish her._ **

Darcy smiled smugly at him. “How does it feel to be manipulated?” Darcy asked laughing a bit “Truthfully you should have seen it coming; I took that idea straight out of the Clave’s book.”

“Brother Jeremiah then please share what information you gathered from her memories” Aldertree said quickly annoyed that he was outsmarted.

**_I was unable to make a connection_ **

Aldertree glared at Darcy, who smiled at him as Mrs. Jane port shook her head, clearly upset with the outcome. “This cannot be…” Mrs. Jane-port started only for Mr. Branwell interrupted.

“Enough of this, I think we got everything we needed out of this. Darcy spoke the truth and it’s clear whatever her own personal intentions that she is here to help us. You three can return to the New York institute with Darcy as your captive. Keep us updated whenever you can” Mr. Branwell said leaving Aldertree and Jane-port to seethe in the back of the room while the others made the arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize also for any mistakes  
> my bad!  
> But hope you enjoy the updates anyway!!  
> Thanks again for reading!!  
> :D


	12. Can you tell us the name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update.   
> Wicked case of writers block...and I just didn't like how the story was flowing!  
> Plus I've been dying from Malec like my heart!!  
> So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter...Hopefully I cant update again tonight or something!!  
> And thanks for reading guys!! Truly you guys are awsome!!  
> xoxo

“Get up Darcy” Darcy quickly sat up as her two usual guards came barging into her cell. “You better enjoy your freedom while it lasts” The guard continued to say, pulling her out of her small makeshift bed.

“I still can’t believe the Clave is allowing this” The other guard snorted as Darcy was being pushed out of her cell by the other guard.

“I know right.” Darcy said looking over to him “Then again not only was Idris attacked but shadowhunters were…”

“Shut up” The guard snapped as Darcy stepped out of her cell pushing her hard over to the door that led to the hallway.

Darcy slammed into the door as the two guards laughed. “Now get out of here before we get really angry” one said through his fit of laughter.

 “Sure, but before I go” Darcy said spinning around to the two guards, her eyes going black as she waved her hands. A dark force hitting both guards causing them to fly into her cell, right against the brick wall. “Here is a going away present for your kindness”

Both guards were now rubbing their heads as they struggled to get to their feet. Darcy skipped toward her cell and shut the door, turning the key as both guards’ eyes widened. They staggered toward the door reaching out for Darcy who now stood an inch away from their reach.

“Ooo what a predicament you both found yourselves in” Darcy said smiling at them.

“Big deal little girl, we’ll be let out of here once a guard notices we aren’t at our posts. You haven’t accomplished anything” One guard said through his teeth. “You’ll be back in this cell as soon as you’re finished helping out those New York shadowhunters. The Clave won’t give into your demands, and on your return, I can guarantee you we will be sure to make your life is a living hell. That is till you are put to your death.” The guard said as Darcy slowly started to smile at him, causing both guards to become slightly uncomfortable.

“Aww, locking you two in here wasn’t my plan…it just sorta happened and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” The guards looked at Darcy confused as she took a step back and dropped the key, making it just out of reach for the guards. “I charmed you two” Darcy said looking at them her grey eyes gleaming. “So every time you close your eyes, you’re going to get flashes of your worst nightmares…at first you’ll believe you can deal with it but soon you won’t want to sleep…Sleep deprivation I hear is nasty…you grow weak and experience delusions…So by the time I return here, you both will either have gone insane or you would have killed yourself…Either way for me, it’s a win, win”

The Guards looked at Darcy and just as she turned to walk away one spoke up. “Wait, you can’t…you can’t do this…We will tell the clave and…”

“They’d look at you and tell you two that you are damn soldiers. That you just have to deal with this and that you shouldn’t have been tricked by a 16 year old.” Darcy spoke cutting of the guard’s sentence. “You know something unreasonable because the Clave is never helpful. Plus they need my help and until they get what they need, nothing else will matter.” Darcy continued as she walked over to the door, turning as she stood in the door way. “I hope this teaches you to treat your prisoners better, I mean some are just crazy…Sweet dreams boys” Darcy said and then walked out hearing the two screaming after her as she hummed walking down the hallway.

*

Jace leaned against the wall just outside the Gard as Lydia stood beside him, both watched as other shadowhunters passed by, walking along the streets of Alicante. Ever since the attack things have changed between everyone. No one really made eye contact and the energy between everyone seemed hostile almost. Jace sighed growing tired of waiting; he just didn’t want to be here anymore.

“What honestly is taken them so long” Jace said groaning, just as the doors opened and Darcy came into view.

“Smell that fresh air” Darcy said hopping down the stairs as Lydia and Jace stood at the bottom waiting for her.

“Shouldn’t the guards have escorted you out?” Lydia asked looking at Darcy as Jace stood next to them.

“They were but I killed them” Darcy said looking at Lydia as her jaw dropped and Jace looked over to her.

“Excuse me” Jace asked narrowing his eyes at Darcy.

Soon Darcy’s straight face faltered and she started to laugh. “You two should see your faces…like I could really get away with that” Darcy said laughing harder as Lydia rolled her eyes at her.

“Come on let’s just go” Jace said pushing Darcy forward.

“Hey…Ow” Darcy said stumbling as her laughter was cut off.

“I’m sorry did I hurt you” Jace said grasping her arm

“Not at all Jacey boy…tell me something does Clary like it rough” Darcy said looking over to Jace who glared down at her.

“Shut up” Jace said rolling his eyes as he looked down at Darcy.

Just then Alec came into view walking over to the three.

“Hey, it’s tall, dark and Broody” Darcy said smiling as he stopped right in front of the three. “Can you tell golden boy to lay off a bit”

Alec looked to her and then over to Jace and Lydia “I spoke with Magnus. He’s going to open a portal so we better hurry.”

“Sure just ignore me like I don’t exist…” Darcy muttered as Jace rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just go” Lydia said as Alec nodded leading the group to where he told Magnus to open the portal.

*

The three reached the field where the portal was opened and Mr. Branwell was waiting. “I was worried something happened” he said as the four approached him.

“Everything went fine dad” Lydia said smiling to him as he nodded as he looked over to Alec.

“Mr. Lightwood” Mr. Branwell said and put out his hand out for Alec to shake. “You are a noble shadowhunter and I can’t think of a better person, and team to handle this sort of situation. Thank you for convincing me of this”

“Thank you, sir for allowing this. We won’t let you down” Alec said shaking Mr. Branwell’s hand as he nodded.

Mr. Branwell then looked to Jace saying a quick thank you and then looked to Darcy.

“Do I get a sentimental goodbye Mr. B” Darcy said as he shook his head.

“You listen to me girl, one slip up, just one and you’re done” He said his voice harsh as he pointed at her.

“I’m sorry, how many slip ups” Darcy said causing Mr. Branwell to glare at her as she smiled.

“Dad we really have to go” Lydia said as Mr. Branwell turned to her.

“You know I would prefer if you stayed in Idris. You just…”

“Dad we talked about this. I’ll be more helpful in New York” Lydia smiled at him as he nodded.

“Be careful” He said hugging her as she hugged him tightly. Mr. Branwell cleared his throat as he stepped back from his daughter. “Very well, off you all go” He said, watching as Lydia nodded and stepped through the portal then Jace with Darcy and finally Alec who gave Mr. Branwell one final nod before the portal came to close.

*

Darcy stepped out of the portal feeling a bit dizzy as she swayed in Jace’s arm. “Am I supposed to feel like I’m dying?”

Jace looked down at her and smiled “Side effect” He said and let go of her arm, watching as she fall to the ground. Lydia spun around at the sound of something falling hard against the hard wood floors and looked back up at Jace.

“Really” Lydia said raising an eyebrow as Jace just shrugged walking away from Darcy. At this point Alec then stepped through the portal, spotting Darcy on the ground and looked to Jace raising an eyebrow, who just smiled back at his parabatai.

“Where is everyone” Alec asked shaking his head at Jace as he walked over to Darcy and pulled her up forcefully.

“Oookay, sudden movements is a no, no broody. Is the room supposed to be spinning” Darcy groaned as Alec looked over to her, clearly annoyed already.

“If you are going to be sick, please let me know as I really don’t need vomit in my loft” Magnus said stepping into his living room as he looked at Darcy. Then he looked at the three and his eyes lit up at the sight of Lydia. “Gem” He said running to her as he pulled her into a hug “You look so good” He said putting her at arm’s length examining her.

“Hey Magnus, thank you” She laughed out as she looked to him.

“Where’s your hello archer boy?” Darcy looked from Magnus and Lydia and smiled up at Alec, who looked at her unamused. Darcy started to laugh just as Clary, Simon and Izzy came into the room.

“Lydia” All three exclaimed excitement in their voices as they ran over to Lydia, hugging her tightly.

“Wow, did you two not tell them I was coming” Lydia laughed looking over to Jace and Alec as she tried to hug the three bodies pinned against her now.

“Honestly, we thought you would be a great buffer over this whole situation.…” Jace started only for Darcy to interrupt.

“What a sweet reunion, the gangs all here” She said causing everyone to look from Lydia over to Darcy who smiled at them. “Sorry, I ruined the moment”

“I take it your over your nausea” Magnus huffed out looking at her

“It would seem so, unfortunately” Alec said before Darcy could answer.

“God you guys are nice…so this doesn’t seem like a shadowhunter…institute” Darcy said looking around Magnus’s loft.

“It’s not, this is my home and I would really appreciate if you don’t touch anything” Magnus said glaring at her as Alec grabbed the small potion vile out of her hand.

“You got it Wiz” Darcy said smiling to him.

“Magnus” Magnus said looking at her as Alec put the potion vile back.

“Yeah but you’re a Wizard, hence Wiz” Darcy said walking over to him.

“I’m a warlock” Magnus clarified as Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Okay not that big of a deal, glitter” Darcy said smiling at him now as he glared back at her.

“Just have a seat” Alec told her, practically pushing her onto the couch as he walked over to Magnus. Both sharing a look before he reached out and pulled him by the arm, over to where the others stood. “Okay, I need to know right now if any of you are going to have issues with having her around…She irritating and frustrating and I understand but if any little thing she does or says is going to drive you all nuts, then speak up.”

Everyone looked to Alec and sighed. “Alec we aren’t doing this to be difficult she…”

“Is here to help us Izzy…We need her help…So can we all just remain calm and here what she knows so we can move on.” Alec said looking at each one of them as they all sighed.

“Okay” They all muttered around the circle knowing that Alec was right. They needed her help and though they didn’t like having her around it was something they would have to deal with.

“Good” Alec said slightly relieved, happy the others still seemed to be on board with the plan.

“Thanks for sticking up for me Broody” Darcy said somehow finding her way in between Alec and Magnus. Everyone jumped back at this point, not understanding how no one noticed her.

“Didn’t I tell you to sit” Alec said looking from the couch back to her.

“You did…but since when do I do what I’m told” Darcy looked at him smugly.

“Okay come on” Alec said grabbing her by the arm and taking her back by the couch. Darcy sat and looked up to him while the others gathered around. “You got what you want; you’re out of your cell and away from the clave. In a safe place with my team, so now…can you tell us the name?”

Darcy looked up at him and smiled “Sure broody…It’s councillor Gold.”

“What?” Everyone said at once, all looking at her completely shocked.


	13. Mind blowing isn’t it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys...sorry for taking so long to upload.  
> terrible writers block and the chapters i just wasnt happy with it!!  
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!  
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!!  
> Thanks for just reading!!

 “You expect us to believe Councillor Gold….a highly respected woman who has been part of the clave for years….Whose family’s name has been part of the clave for generations, has now turned her back on them?” Magnus said looking as Darcy looked up from where she sat as the others looked at her shocked.

“I know mind blowing isn’t it….” Darcy said raising an eyebrow to Magnus, smiling slightly.

“Yeah…especially considering she died last night” Jace spoke up, interrupting Darcy and he looked over to her. However all eyes left Darcy to look over at Jace as the words dawned on them.

 “Wait…what” They all said causing Darcy to sit back and smile as she watched the scene play out. Jace looked over to them confused, and then glanced over to his parabatai, both sharing a look before Alec turned to face the rest of the group.

“Was the institute not notified of this?” Alec asked, each looking at him as they slowly shook their heads in awe.

“Alec what the hell happened? How did Gold die? How was Idris attacked and why are we only now finding out about this?” Izzy asked looking too her brother, as the rest waited for the answer.

“Gold” Darcy said exaggerating the name causing Izzy to look over to her “was charred to a crisp, like the forgotten piece of steak left on a bar-b-que” Darcy said smiling as everyone turned to her now.

Izzy shook her head disgusted at Darcy’s remark as she then looked back to Alec. “Alec…what happened”

“Idris was attacked by the shadowhunters taken from the institute Iz” Alec sighed as everyone looked at him appalled; Alec continued to speak now looking at the rest of them. “Councillor Gold’s home was set on fire…and by the time we had everything under control, it was too late and she…” Alec explained only for Darcy to cut off his sentence midway.

“Was charred to a crisp…” Darcy continued only for Izzy to raise her hand to silence her.

“No one asked you to speak, Darcy” Izzy shot out to her causing Darcy to look at her.

“Wow, calm down friendly.” Darcy said looking at Izzy. “Didn’t know you and Gold were so close”

Izzy clenched her jaw feeling Simon slowly reach for her hand, causing her to take a breath and turn back to Jace and Alec.

“Was…Was he there?” Izzy asked her eyes slightly stinging

“No Iz, he wasn’t” Alec said looking to his sister as the air in the room got heavy all of a sudden, no one wanting to interrupt this lightwood discussion.

“That’s good right?” Izzy said taking a shaky breath as she stared at the floor, feeling everyone’s gaze on her.

“Yeah of course” Jace said reaching for her arm and squeezing it.

 Izzy looked up to Jace at this point and nodded though she didn’t dare look over at Alec, even though she could feel his eyes on her. Jace could lie; Jace would lie in order to give hope. Alec on the other hand would tell the truth, no matter how hard it was to hear. As of now, Izzy wanted the hope, even if it were false.

“I’m sorry but if someone you know was taken…They are for sure dead” Darcy said looking to the group as everyone slowly turned to face her. Izzy at this point stilled not daring to look in Darcy’s direction.

“Shut the hell up” Jace spat out quickly looking to her as everyone glared at Darcy.

“Oh, you knew that already…you were consoling her…right” Darcy said as a look of realization hit her. “Well then yeah, keep your chin up tiger” Darcy said laughing awkwardly as Izzy looked to her now and rolled her eyes.

Izzy wanted to punch Darcy in the face and knew she should walk away but right now she wasn’t thinking clearly, and there was something she needed to know. “Why do you think he’s dead” Izzy spoke up after a moment looking at Darcy who raised her eyebrows clearly a bit shocked by the question.

“Iz” Clary said looking at her.

“No, I want to know why she is so convinced. So tell me, Darcy.” Izzy said looking from Clary over to Darcy.

Darcy looked at her and sighed. “The purpose of the necklace is to trap souls. That’s how the person is able to have control over the bodies. Councillor Gold is taking people for a reason and it isn’t to keep them alive…Sorry to say but whoever was taken is most likely a zombie now, you know just not wanting to eat brains…”

“Would you watch the way you speak” Simon said as he hugged Izzy tightly to him. “Not only were people taken that they all knew but also among them, Izzy’s, Alec and Jace’s father was…” Simon stopped talking as he felt Izzy tense in his embrace “Would you at least try to have some decency….”

“Oh” Darcy said looking over to Jace and Alec “No wonder you were all so moody…Look I lost my father too” She said looking from them back to Izzy. “So if you ever want to talk to someone…I know exactly what you’re going through”

“Didn’t you kill your parents” Magnus said looking at her raising an eyebrow, slightly annoyed at the moment.

“Yes Glitter, your right…at least you guys have a mom…I have no one, so really and truly you shouldn’t complain.” Darcy muttered as Clary and Lydia stared at her shaking their heads slightly.

“Okay you know what, fill me in on whatever she has to say. If I stay here any longer I’m going to kill her” Izzy said walking out the room. Alec and Jace both sighed about to leave and follow her when Simon raised his hands to stop them.

“I’ll go talk to her” Simon said looking over to Jace and Alec sympathetically, they looked at him for a moment but then nodded to him and watched as he left.

“Some people just can’t control their emotions am I right” Darcy said as soon as Simon closed the door behind him.

“Shut up Darcy” Everyone said frustrated as Darcy sat back crossing her arms and huffing slightly.

“Okay, let’s start from the top…How do you know councillor Gold is behind this?” Magnus asked looking to Darcy as he rubbed Alec’s back as he passed realizing this was draining him quickly.

“This is ridiculous the woman died last night…she is just full of it” Jace said looking over to Magnus who looked over to Jace.

“So what Golden boy, you think getting her out of prison was for nothing?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

“Can we please not fight” Alec said stepping between the two, as Jace and Magnus sighed.

“Look, you all are the good guys so I guess it’s hard for you to grasp the concept of this…but that body in there was some schmuck that Gold killed. Don’t believe me, do a DNA test.” Darcy said as they all shared a look and she smiled to them “We villains have a taste for dramatic flair. No one is gonna suspect a dead person now would they?” Darcy questioned as they all looked at her letting Darcy’s words sink in. “The answer is no. Think of it, this person was yet to leave back any dead bodies, so why start now? Plus Gold’s house was burned down, getting rid of any evidence that could place her at the scene of any of the crimes…”

“This is all assumptions really, how do you truly know all of this?” Magnus asked crossing his arms looking at Darcy, knowing they needed facts and not just her word.

“It came to me in a dream once…I was naked…you would have loved it” Darcy said as she stood, smiling at Magnus and winking at him, causing Alec to stiffen. She looked over to Alec who was now glaring at her and she smiled to him. “Oh come now” Darcy said stepping closer to him and pinching Alec’s nose causing him to smack her hand away. “Magnus over there is way to smitten to take me on” Darcy smiled at Alec as he narrowed his eyes.

“Would you answer the damn question” Alec said as she smiled, shrugging and turning back to Magnus.

“I know all of this, because Gold was the one who helped me escape the Clave when I was a child. I know all of this, because she was the one who helped me find my sister…I know all of this because maybe…I was the one to give her the idea on the whole necklace thing” Darcy said shrugging to them. “That last one was an accident however”

“Gold, helped you escape?” Jace asked looking at her.

“Yupp” Darcy said nodding as she smiled to him.

“Why would she keep you alive then? You were captured by the Clave, you could have told them it was her and yet you stayed quiet for what reason.” Clary asked looking at her.

“I stayed quiet Red because they wouldn’t have believed me.” Darcy said rolling her eyes at Clary. “I would have been accusing one of their own. Hell they would have killed me right then and there if I ever spoke up to them…I mean look at it now, I can see by your faces you all are questioning me…Don’t believe me, fine, run a DNA test on the body and you’ll see it isn’t Gold.” Darcy said crossing her arms as she looked to everyone on the room.

“That’s exactly what we’ll do” Lydia said to her

“Let’s get her back to the institute…I think it’s best everyone gets some sleep…and we will speak more tomorrow” Alec said looking at Darcy.

“I’ll put in the request for a DNA testing for the body, if Darcy is telling the truth the Clave is going to want to keep this quiet” Lydia said looking to everyone.

“Can you blame them, something like this gets out and it will divide everyone. Shadowhunters won’t trust the clave, let alone downworlders” Jace said rubbing his temples.

“Let’s worry about that when we come to that bridge” Alec sighed clearly tired “Let’s just…get her to the institute”

“Hey buddy” Jace said pulling Alec by the arm away from the others, Alec looked at him a bit worried as Jace smiled to him. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Jace asked softly as Alec pulled his eyebrows together. “We can take Darcy to her cell and I’ll call you if anything comes up”

Truth was, Jace was worried about Alec. He knew his brother so well and knew he was feeling guilty and in pain after the attack on the institute and in Idris. Jace knew he couldn’t get Alec to talk about it, and maybe Magnus wouldn’t be able to either, but Jace knew just the presence of Magnus helped Alec. Right now Alec needed that ease, because Jace didn’t need Alec feeling guilty. His brother didn’t deserve such things.

“Jace I…”

“You know you want to stay…there’s nothing wrong with seeking comfort” Jace said patting Alec’s back not leaving room for him to protest.

“Jace I…”Alec said looking at him, more stubbornly now, but Jace didn’t allowing him to continue.

“Just get some sleep…All the problems will still be there tom” Jace said quickly as Alec looked down as if contemplating.

“You’ll call me if anything happens” Alec asked looking back up at Jace.

“You know it buddy” Jace said as he looked over to Clary, who got the hint and smiled at Alec and then turned to face Lydia.

“Lyds, mind giving me a hand with her” Clary as Lydia nodded.

Clary walked over to Darcy pulling out cuffs. “Seriously” Darcy groaned as Clary looked at her unmoving “Fine” Darcy said, putting her hands out as Clary cuffed her wrists. Magnus opened a portal for them to take them back to the institute faster. Darcy refused to go through till Jace finally just went and pushed her through.  Clary and Lydia followed as Jace gave one final nod to Alec and left without another word.

Then there was silence as Alec turned around to see Magnus sitting on his couch, sipping on a martini. Alec made his way over sitting right next to Magnus who looked to Alec, as he reached out and fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Well darling that was something” Magnus said smiling as Alec looked over to him.

“This is going to be a lot harder than I thought” Alec said closing his eyes, just feeling tired.

Magnus looked to him and put his glass down feeling his heart tug “Come here” Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec, who instantly melted into the hug, head resting against Magnus’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No” Alec muttered as Magnus rubbed his fingers gently up and down Alec’s arm.

“Alex….”

“Please Mags, don’t push it…I just let Darcy be taken by people who want her dead because I just want to be here with you…I don’t want to talk about…any of it” Alec said not daring to look up at Magnus.

Magnus sighed and then continued to run his hand up and down Alec’s arm, realizing that he must have stopped through Alec’s little outburst. “Alright darling, but don’t keep it all bottled up”

Alec sat up at that point and looked at Magnus and smiled slightly “Would you stop worrying…I’m fine…This is just the job” Alec said reaching over and grasping Magnus’s cheek, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone.

“I can’t help but worry about you darling…you are just going to have to get used to it” Magnus said shrugging, still not happy at the fact that Alec wouldn’t just talk about…well everything.

Alec leaned forward then and kissed him softly and slowly. “I’m fine” Alec muttered again before kissing Magnus again, this time harder as he pressed him against couch. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck but couldn’t help but worry more. Alec’s ‘I’m fine’ sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that, more than anyone else.


	14. It wasn’t Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must be so sick of me and my delays and wow.  
> I am so sorry but motivation to write just went out the window.  
> Sorry you guys  
> but if you are still interested I am continuing and hopefully my next update won't be so long!

Stepping through the portal from Idris, Lydia held tightly to a brown file as she power walked over to the entrance of the institute. She tried to level her breathing as she walked through the doors of the institute, scanning the room for Alec.

“How hard is it to find a giant” She muttered to herself walking inside, wiping the sweat from her brows. “Hey have you seen…” Lydia started to ask someone when her eyes landed on Alec who was making his way to where they had Darcy detained. “Alec” Lydia practically screamed, waving off the person as she pushed past and made her way towards him.

Alec turned around quickly at the sound of Lydia’s voice, to find her practically running up to him. She was waving off wondering eyes, smiling a bit too wide, making Alec realize that the news he was about to hear could be nothing good.

“Hey Lydia” Alec said trying to sound casual as he looked to her and then down to the brown file in her hands. “How was Idris?”

“Cold…Can I speak to you…in private” Lydia said gesturing away from the middle of the institute, where a couple of shadowhunters were still looking over to them.

Alec nodded as he guided her over to his office, both staying quiet as Lydia stayed smiling, waving to the few people as they passed by. Alec opened the door finally watching Lydia’s persona slip as her smile faded as she stepped into his office.

Following behind Alec locked the door and then turned to face Lydia. “Is that?” He asked pointing to the file.

Lydia nodded handing the brown file to him. “Yeah, my dad got it this morning, this file is just the copy” Alec looked to her and took the file flipping it open and reading the report. “Darcy was right, Alec.” Lydia huffed out as Alec looked up to her, closing the file.

“It wasn’t Gold” Alec sighed rubbing his eyes with his left thumb and fore-finger, as Lydia bit her lip shaking her head

“Dad wanted us to be the first to know” Lydia said letting out a sigh she then continued talking. “But the Council is having a meeting tonight and they are going to know about these findings…”

“I’m going to get Darcy” Alec said cutting Lydia off, staring at him she slowly nodded “Get the others and tell them to meet at Magnus’s”

“Okay…Alec what are you thinking? Fill me in here?” Lydia said feeling a bit lost in his thought process.

“This news isn’t going to go down well the clave, they’re going to need to know we’re making some sort of progress….Darcy’s been out for 2 days and we have nothing. If they know this, they will want to take her back to prove to the shadowhunters that they have some sort of plan. That they can get something out of her…Dammit” Alec said as Lydia was piecing it together now.

Once the news broke out about this, shadow hunters would like someone to blame, someone to get angry with. They would want answers, as to why friends and family were taken, how their home could be attacked. They would look to the clave, who would then pass the blame to Darcy. Unless Alec and the rest of the group could find some evidence that would cause the Clave to want to keep Darcy out.

“Give me 5 minutes and Lydia…when being discreet, maybe stop with creepy smile” Alec said looking to her.

“Ouch” She said rolling her eyes as Alec smiled, both losing it almost instantly. Alec then turned and was about to leave when Lydia spoke up once more. “Alec, at least we know she was telling the truth”

“Yeah” Alec sighed as he turned closing the door behind him; he quickly pulled out his phone then to call Magnus.

_Alexander_

“Hey Mags” Alec said sighing slightly as he made his way from his office to where they were holding Darcy.

_Wow darling, it’s too early for you to be pouting already_

“I’m not pouting”

_“Sure you’re not” Magnus said, voice oozing of sarcasm. “It wasn’t councillor Gold’s body was it?_

“Nope” Alec said nodding to a few shadowhunters as he passed them.

_Should I open a portal for you all?_

“Yeah, I’ll text you when we are ready…I have something I want to talk to you about”

_I’m slightly worried, but alright darling, see you shortly._

“Bye”

Alec hung up then, entering the room where they holding Darcy.  Raj instantly sat up straighter as he watched Alec walk over to Darcy.

“Get up, you’re coming with me” Alec said as Darcy looked up at him

“What…no ‘please’” Darcy asked getting up as Alec glared at her not in the mood.

 “Where are you taking her, Alec?” Raj asked raising an eyebrow as Alec started to undo the chains connected to Darcy’s handcuffs.

“That really isn’t any of your business” Alec said not even looking his way. “You can go help the others with whatever they’re doing…”

“Look I was put to babysit all night; I deserve to at least know what is going on” Raj said standing up from where he was sitting and looking to Alec, who looked over at him now, clearly annoyed.

Darcy, now being held by the arm, looked from Raj over to Alec and smiled. “Broody, he’s just upset that you guys don’t notice him” Darcy said and then smiled wider “No, I should say specifically that _you_ don’t notice him”

Raj and Alec both at this point looked over to Darcy who was smiling looking from one to the other.

“Would you shut up, you don’t have a right to even…” Raj started glaring at her as Alec stared at her confused.

“You know Raj. The only reason I put up with your complaints about me, golden boy and the rest of the hero team last night was because I thought you were cute. However when you fell asleep” Darcy then looked up to Alec at this point. “What the hell kind of guard falls asleep while watching a prisoner” Darcy said as Alec looked to Raj who was looking at Darcy appalled. “I did a little digging, through your thoughts…”

“Excuse me” Raj said looking from her and glancing over to Alec.

“Yeah, you may feel a little violated now but I think it’s good to get this out in the open” Darcy said smiling enjoying making Raj squirm “My point is Alec” Darcy said looking to him and then pointing to Raj “dear sweet Raj here feels like you look past him and it hurts him because he seems to not even exist to you…”

“I said shut up” Raj said taking a step toward Darcy.

“He is so jealous over Magnus Bane it hurts, because when he closes his eyes, all he can think about is you. He’s so into you, it’s actually sad” Darcy said looking from Alec to Raj “You know why it’s so sad, because look at Alec’s face, he is so confused by this because he didn’t even care to take notice”

“You bitch” Raj said charging t her only for Alec to put a stop to him.

“Pull it together Raj, you have your damn orders now follow them” Alec said as he slowly removed his hand from Raj’s chest.

Raj clenched his jaw looking to Darcy then huffed out a breath and headed out the door.

“Do you have to piss everyone off” Alec said shaking his head and grabbing Darcy by the arm.

“I don’t have to, I want too…Besides if you heard the things he was saying last night you would be thanking me” Darcy said as Alec led her outside, only receiving a huff in response from Alec.

*

Alec and Darcy stepped through the portal at this point greeting Magnus sitting on a chair stirring a martini. Alec raised an eyebrow looking at him as Magnus smiled at him taking a sip.

“Isn’t it a bit early” Alec asked his tone flat not impressed with his boyfriend.

“Oh darling, something tells me in about 5 minutes I would have wished I started earlier” Magnus said taking a sip of his martini and Alec shook his head, just as Darcy peeked around Alec and spotted Magnus.

“Hey. A.A” Darcy said smiling at Magnus.  “How are you?”

Magnus looked at Darcy annoyed and then back at Alec taking a gulp of his martini, causing Alec to shake his head at how dramatic Magnus could be sometimes.

“So, what have I done to gain the displeasure of this visit” Magnus said looking at Alec as he raised an eyebrow.

“Can I talk with you, alone” Alec asked motioning his head toward the kitchen.

“Yeah you two talk. I’ll entertain myself” Darcy said walking around the living room.

“Look Darcy…” Alec started turning toward her as Magnus sighed loudly.

“Yeah, yeah I know, don’t touch anything” Darcy said bring her voice low, mocking Alec.

Magnus stood up taking Alec’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen, letting go, he leaned up against the counter as Alec closed the door behind them.

“Spit it out my love, whatever it is you need to ask me” Magnus said as Alec turned to him “You’ve been reading my reaction since you stepped through the portal so I’m curious to hear…”

“I need Darcy to stay here with you” Alec said quickly and then looking at Magnus cautiously.

Magnus looked at Alec and for a moment just stared till finally Magnus started to laugh “Of course darling” Magnus said as he continued to laughed and Alec’s expression slowly faded from concern to unamused. “Okay you aren’t laughing so now I assume you are being serious.”

“I must be one hell of a comedian because the way people think I am joking all the time is outstanding to me” Alec replied rolling his eyes.

“She can’t, you can’t…look darling….”

“Mags, I know you don’t like her, I know that. I wouldn’t ask you if I had a choice, but Gold is behind this. A well-known and respected Clave member is behind this. Not only will this cause uproar between the downworld but also with the shadowhunters. This news is going to spread like wildfire. I know people will be angry and scared and the person they will turn on is Darcy. She wouldn’t be safe in the institute because I can guarantee you, Shadowhunters will kill her and then we’re all screwed.”

“ _I_ may kill her Alec. I understand what you are saying but she…why are you looking at me like that? Don’t do that doe eye look on me, Shadowhunter” Magnus started and Alec walked up to him wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. Magnus at this point tried to look stern as Alec looked to him.

“Hey, I know I am asking a lot of you. I know how you feel about her and I know how the group feels about her and I know this isn’t easy on anyone. It’s just, you’re the only person I trust that I know when I leave her here, I am not risking anything” Alec said his eyes pleading and Magnus felt himself melt as he sighed.

“Fine darling, if this will take away some of your stress, then so be it. I’m making a cage for her though” Magnus said looking into Alec’s eyes as he smiled fondly at Magnus. Damn Alexander Lightwood and this spell he had on Magnus.

“Anything you want” Alec said smiling at Magnus as Magnus arms wrapped around Alec’s neck.

“That reduces her magic…and all I’ll give her a bread and water”

“She doesn’t deserve such kindness” Alec said nodding with a mock seriousness.

“Alec, if she pisses me off I can’t promise you, you won’t find her dead” Magnus said looking at Alec sternly.

“You won’t kill her Mags”

“And what make you so sure of that”

“I’m sure because I’m asking you nicely not to” Alec said smiling bringing Magnus closer and kissing him sweetly.

“Okay, you make a good point” Magnus said kissing Alec again.

“Hey so now that its settled that I’m staying here, which room do I get…and can the cat stay with me” Darcy voiced echoed through the kitchen as Magnus cringed and Alec closed his eyes in frustration as they both let go of one another and walked back to where Darcy was.

“Okay you step away from the chairman” Magnus said storming into the living room as he found Darcy on the ground patting Chairman.

“Relax” Darcy said standing and smiling over to Magnus and Alec. “I would never hurt an animal…I’m not a monster” Darcy said smiling wickedly at them as they both grimaced.

Just then the doorbell rang and Jace, Izzy, Simon, Lydia and Clary came strolling in.

“Welcome to my lovely abode.” Darcy said raising her arms.

They all stopped dead in the tracks and slowly looked from Darcy over to Alec and Magnus who were looking back at them.

“So are we going to address the psycho in the room, or just pretend like this is normal” Jace said as Darcy looked over from them to Magnus and Alec.

“Umm, we have a bit to discuss” Alec said looking from Magnus to the rest of the group.

“Mostly that I was right” Darcy said as they now all glared at her. “Death stare all you want, still doesn’t change anything”


	15. What sort of danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another chapter, see uploading way more lol  
> once again apologies and i hope to upload more regularly  
> Hope you enjoy the two chapters   
> thanks again for reading!

“So Gold is the one behind this” Clary said shocked looking up at Alec “that means…”

“That I was telling the truth” Darcy said looking at Clary.

“Okay, you really blame us though. You lied to everyone in this room and tried to kill half of us” Jace said looking at Darcy.

“Almost succeeding with one” Lydia blurted out

“You really got to get over that blondie” Darcy said causing Lydia to scoff shaking her head.

 Izzy rolled her eyes at Darcy crossing her arms. “Do you have anything helpful to tell us now or are you trying to break your record on how annoying you can be.”

“Isabelle, I promise my purpose here isn’t to annoy any of you” Darcy said smiling sweetly at her.

“Then what is it” Magnus said causing Darcy to turn to look to him.

“Believe it or not, I am here to help you all out…That way I get my happy ending and you get yours. It’s a win, win” Darcy said looking at the group smiling. Alec scoffed at her causing her to look at him “What is it Broody”

 “There’s one flaw to your so call ‘purpose’ Darcy” Alec said glaring over at her now

“What’s that handsome” Darcy said rolling her eyes at him.

Alec walked up to her glaring down into her grey eyes. “You’re the villain and villains don’t get happy endings”

For an instant Darcy’s cold exterior melted and she looked almost hurt by the statement and if Magnus blinked he would have missed it.

“We’ll see” She stated calmly her familiar smirk coming back but Magnus couldn’t shake the previous look away.

“What’s her next move Darcy” Alec asked after a moment and Magnus wondered if he saw the look too.

“She’s going after the Vampire’s next…I think you all know the leader of the clan. A, Roger or Randel…”

“Raphael” Magnus said eyes opening with worry.

“No, I think I would remember that” Darcy stated.

“When does she plan on attacking” Alec said grabbing Darcy by her arms forcing her to face him.

“Umm well since you all wasted time leaving me locked up, remember this is on you. I assume it should be sometime within a day now. Gold wouldn’t want her attacks to be spaced out, to give anyone enough time to figure out anything for them to become an inconvenience to her. She would most likely strike in the day, so the vampires can’t really run…”

“Simon is there, we have to get to him” Isabelle said worried laced in her voice as she quickly headed towards the door

“We have to warn them” Clary said at the same time, following close behind Izzy.

“Wait you two, I’ll portal us in.” Magnus said causing Izzy and Clary to halt and turn back to him nodding “We can come up with some sort of plan when we’re there”

Magnus quickly swayed his arms causing the portal to form before them, Izzy and Clary wasted no time running through as Jace and Lydia followed.

“I have to say this is a solid plan just barging in with no actual plan. Can’t imagine how this could go wrong” Darcy muttered as Alec rolled his eyes pushing her through the portal. Darcy landed on her hands and knees as the rest of them peered down at her, quickly getting up she dusted off her knees as Magnus stepped through the portal as it came to a close.

“Magnus, how many times do I have to tell you and your friends this isn’t a B&B so I would appreciate it if…?” Raphael said walking down the steps to come into the main lobby of the hotel where Magnus and the others stood.

“Raph I understand but we have reason to believe your clan is in danger” Magnus said stepping forward.

Raphael narrowed his eyes at this point “What sort of danger?”

Just then the Hotel doors blew open as sunlight strayed in desiccating two vampires, as an array of dead shadow hunters came walking in.

“That kind of danger” Darcy said eyes wide as Jace, Izzy, Clary and Lydia pulled out Seraph blades. Alec pulled his bow out drawing an arrow as Magnus hands started to glow.

“Attack” Raphael shouted causing several Vampires to charge at the intruders.

“No Raphael” Magnus shouted only to his eyes grow wide, as the opponents took down the Vampires easy enough, knocking them out as they then started to pile them up.

“Are they…”Raphael started as he stared in shock.

“Collecting them” Magnus finished off “Raph, gather your clan and take them back to my loft.” Magnus said opening a portal.

“We’ll hold them off” Alec said joining the group amongst the fight.

“Izzy, look out” Clary shouted in time for Izzy to spin around to see one of the dead shadow hunters raising its seraph blade, only to be knocked down by something ramming right into it.

“Simon” Izzy exclaimed as Simon wrestled the seraph blade from the opponent and stabbed it right in the chest. He stood only for his eyes to grow wide as the shadowhunter pulled out the blade not even phased by the gash now in its chest.

“Well this is unfortunate” Simon said pulling Izzy behind his back to protect her.

“How do we defeat these things” Clary shouted blocking an attack by one, the force causing her to stumble back.

“Where the hell is Darcy” Alec shouted as he let an arrow go piercing one slowing it down a bit. He knew this was useless, Raphael needed to hurry and get his clan through the portal or they were all goners.

“I’m up here” Darcy shouted from the second level waving as Alec looked towards her.

“Oh thanks for your help” Jace screamed at her as he kicked at one of the shadowhunters causing it to stumble back into another.

“Excuse you captain America….” Darcy started only for Alec to interrupt her.

“We don’t have time for this, how do we defeat these things?”

“Dark fire” Darcy yelled to him and then brought a hand up, as a dark flame danced over her palm. “My fire will destroy them” Darcy said quickly.

Alec looked from Darcy to the shadowhunters, there were too many to destroy one at a time. It would leave everyone exposed for far too long.

“We can blow up the DuMort” Simon said to himself and then spoke up, clearly catching onto Alec’s thoughts. “Alec, we can blow up the hotel. There is a gas line that runs through here, ignite that and boom” Simon said making an explosion motion with his hands.

Alec looked to him and nodded, then looked around, assessing the area, and then looked over to Jace. “Okay here is the plan, Lydia, Clary, Jace and Izzy you guys go through the portal with Raphael and his clan. Simon, find that gas line and get out of here with Magnus. Darcy will light one of my arrows on my signal, because as soon as I let it go we will have to…”

Just then a loud crash pulled Alec’s attention to the entrance where more shadowhunters came rushing in. Alec’s words caught in his throat at this point as everyone looked from the entrance back to Alec. Magnus however looked over at Darcy oddly as she now stood by Alec’s side.

“So this makes things more interesting” Darcy said as Alec glared over to her.

“Alec we can’t leave you with so many of them.” Jace said looking to his parabatai.

“Trust me Jace, the plan hasn’t changed. Simon, fine that damn gas line” Alec shouted to him as Simon nodded dashing off.

“Well, summon me when you need me” Darcy said quickly suddenly disappearing before anyone could say anything. Just when Jace was about to say something, she reappeared in the middle of the lobby floor, now fighting her way through the dead.

Magnus pulled his eyebrows together shocked but knew he wasn’t the only one who was a bit thrown off by Darcy’s action. His attention quickly focused onto Alec who was now calling out Magnus’s name.

“Can you open the portal” Alec asked and Magnus nodded getting to work.

“You four get back to Magnus’s loft; help with the vampires…”

“Alec this isn’t right…” Clary started only for him to roll his eyes.

“We have no time for questions, I promise we will see you shortly, just get through so I have less people to worry over” Alec said as Jace clenched his jaw.

“You know how I feel about leaving you through a fight” Jace said to him as Alec smiled slightly.

“Then it’s a good thing it isn’t a fight” Alec responded and Jace sighed and then nodded.

“I swear by the angel Alec if anything happens” Lydia started but Alec shook his head.

“Nothing will happen, now go” Alec said as Magnus stood by the now open portal. Lydia nodded heading through the portal as Clary reached for Jace’s hand and with one last look they both stepped through disappearing from the DuMort.

“Izzy, your turn….” Alec said turning around not seeing her standing in the spot she was just in. “Izzy?” Alec said turning around as panic rose in his chest. Magnus and Alec at the same time found her looking over the ledge that over looked the Lobby.

“Isabelle” Magnus said gently as they both walked up to her wary.

“By the angel” She whispered and that caused both Magnus and Alec to look from her to where she was staring.

There in the middle of the lobby stood Robert Lightwood, or at least the corpse of Robert Lightwood.

“Dad, its dad…We can’t do this Alec, we have to save him…” Izzy said looking over to Alec now.

“Iz...” Alec started looking from her back to his father. There he was but it wasn’t the man he knew. He seemed different now, he was different now and the only thing that he was here for was more bodies. Alec failed his father but he wasn’t going to fail the rest of his family, he couldn’t.

“Sweet Isabelle, I think…” Magnus started only for Izzy to turn right to Alec.

“We have to save him Alec” She said tears streaming down her face.

“Alec” Simon shouted now “I found the gas line, its turned on and I created a leak, all you have to do is shoot at it and boom”

“We can’t” Izzy scream, causing Simon to look at her worried now.

Simon started to make his way to her when suddenly he heard a thump behind him and turned around to find Darcy standing on top of one of the shadow hunters.

 “You really should watch your back when you are in the middle of a fight Simon” Darcy said only for Simon to grab Darcy and pull her forward. Both he and Darcy fell to the floor as an axe came swinging down, falling next to them.

“You were saying” Simon said looking over to Darcy a bit smug as she rolled her eyes.

*

“Iz, we can’t save him, he’s gone Izzy” Alec said looking to his sister as she shook her head.

“No you’re wrong, I can save him.” She was about to dash off when Magnus caught her.

“Mags, you two get out of here” Alec said looking to him now trying to ignore the way Izzy fought to get away from Magnus’s grasp.

“Alec, I can’t leave you here” Magnus said looking at him like he had lost it.

Just then Darcy appeared at their sides. “What is the hold-up?”

“Tell me; is there a way to break this curse?” Izzy asked looking at Darcy as tears streamed down her face.

“What…No, look at them. These people are dead, the best you can do for them is light em up, so they can rest” Darcy said looking back at Izzy oddly.

“Magnus get her out of here, she doesn’t need to see this” Alec said drawing an arrow, determined now to end this.

“Alec, please don’t do this…” Izzy screamed.

“Magnus, I can’t concentrate with her here” Alec said ignoring Izzy.

“I am not leaving you, how will you portal out” Magnus said growing upset with what Alec was saying. He wouldn’t leave him here to die.

“I can teleport us out” Darcy said quickly as Alec looked over to her and then back to Magnus.

“There is your answer.” Alec said quickly looking to Magnus.

“Are you serious right now” Magnus said looking to Alec, wondering when the hell it was acceptable to put so much faith in Darcy.

Magnus was upset and Alec knew this, but he couldn’t have Izzy here pleading to save their father. He couldn’t have Magnus here in case something went wrong. He needed everyone safe to think clearly.

“Magnus please just get her out of here, for me” Alec said looking at him pleading with his eyes. Magnus clenched down but then nodded hugging Izzy tightly taking her through the portal.

“What is happening” Simon asked as he ran up to them.

“Simon, which is the gas line” Alec asked quickly as Simon looked to him and then back out to the lobby where the shadowhunters were now making their way to them.

“Umm that line over there, between the pillars. Once the arrow comes close enough it should do the trick”

“Great…where did everyone go?” Alec asked pulling Simon by his jacket.

“Umm, Magnus’s loft I believe” Simon answered quickly

“Perfect” Alec said and pushed Simon through Magnus’s portal just before it closed.

“Oh, my gosh. You planned on getting rid of them all didn’t you, in case this didn’t work.” Darcy said pointing at Alec. “I have to say your selflessness is admirable. I am a little hurt that you didn’t include me in the whole plan. Then again now that I know, I can just teleport out here and leave you…I am kidding, smile, I got your back”

“Just light the damn arrow” Alec said and Darcy looked at him oddly, something was off in his voice but she wasn’t sure what. She quickly closed her eyes clasping her hand and then causing a black flame to dance in her palms. Alec took his arrow, lit the tip and aimed.

“Hope you’re ready” Alec said and then let go of the arrow as it hit directly into his father’s heart. He heard the shriek leave his lips as Alec lowered his bow, he got a good look as his father stumble back before falling, directly into the gas line, then it all went black.


	16. What do you think of her

Alec eyes opened wide as he gasped for air, flying up from Magnus’s bed looking around his surroundings. Magnus was in front of him in a blink of an eye trying to calm him down as he let out a sigh of relief.

  
“What happened” Alec gasped as Magnus sat in front of him holding his hands. He didn’t even know if Alec realized he was shivering.

  
“The planned worked, hotel DuMort was destroyed along with anything in it at the time. Darcy got you both out in time, she’s in her cell now.” Magnus explained slowly as Alec looked at him, his breathing beginning to leave. “When you two teleported in my living room you were out cold, Darcy explained it was the dark magic. She said you should be fine but just to watch you in case. Jace and Simon took her right to her cell” Magnus said as Alec nodded taking in the information.

  
“Izzy, where…”

  
“Clary and Jace took her back to the institute, she was still pretty upset” Magnus said sighing. “I went to speak with Raphael, he and his clan are cozied up in the basement, they’ll have to reside there for now. As for Simon and Lydia, they went to speak to the clave, to….explain the situation.”

  
“Simon, why Simon” Alec asked confused by this as Magnus looked to him and shrugged.

  
“He was hoping he could come to some agreement with the Clave on behalf of the Vampires, and not get Raphael involved.”

  
“Okay, I see” Alec said trying to wrap his head around all this information. He wondered as to how long he had been out, that so much already seemed to be happening. His brain however kept brining him back to the DuMort, and what happened there. It all happened so quickly, the plan, the explosion, what he’d done to his own father.

  
Magnus started reaching out for Alec, knowing exactly where is mind was going. He so wanted to shout at Alec for making him leave him behind at the DuMort, with his life in the hands of Darcy no less. How could he though when Alec was sitting opposite him looking distant and confused.

  
“Alec” Magnus started, bringing Alec away from his thoughts as Magnus lifted Alec’s chin. “what you had to do, I understand what a difficult decision that must have been and…”

  
“It wasn’t, he was dead Magnus” Alec said quickly. Clearly not wanting to talk about how he set his father’s body on fire and then blew him up, along with countless other shadow hunters and the hotel DuMort. That wasn’t supposed to be a shadow hunters demise. Shadow hunters were supposed to have honourable send offs, not blown up as if they were nothing.

  
“Alexander…” Magnus started, cupping his face, making Alec look up at him once more.

  
“I’m fine, I should get to the institute…I have a lot to explain” Alec said pulling away from Magnus and briskly got up from the bed. He didn’t want Magnus’s kindness and understanding, he didn’t deserve it.

  
“Darling that’s what Lydia is doing, please stay. Talk to me, it’s only us. What you did…” Magnus said getting up, walking over by Alec only for Alec to cut him off, stepping back slightly.

  
“It had to be done”

  
“Yes darling, I understand but…”

  
“Look I really should get back to the institute, talk to mother and check on Izzy…I’ll call you later” Alec said and then walked out of the bedroom leaving Magnus standing in the middle of his room alone.

  
*  
Simon knocked on Magnus’s door, and after a few moments of getting no reply he entered Magnus’s loft. He assumed Magnus and Alec were either busy or Magnus was at the institute, so when he walked into the living room, he was startled to find Magnus sitting on a chair staring at his empty glass.

  
“Hey Magnus” Simon said softly as Magnus looked to him a bit surprise.

  
“I didn’t expect to see you back so soon…”

  
“Yeah, me either” Simon said seeing Magnus nod as he got up to go get another drink. “Is everything okay”

  
Magnus looked over too him and then shot him a quick smile. “No need to worry about me, this is just concern drinking. What can I do for you”

  
A part of Simon wondered if he should ask, but decided against it as Magnus mixed another drink seeming like he just wanted to be alone. “…Actually, I was hoping if I could talk to Darcy” Simon said quickly not making eye contact.

  
“With Darcy” Magnus repeated looking over to him confused. “why” he asked drink in hand as he walked back over to his seat.

  
“I just, wanted to talk to her….I umm had a question and I just wanted to see if she would answer…it’s nothing really, and if you would rather be alone I can leave, it seems you have a lot on your mind. I really didn’t mean to….” Simon said starting to babble as Magnus rolled his eyes interrupting him.

  
“Okay, forget I asked…just so I’m clear, you aren’t going in there to kill her right” Magnus asked stirring his drink.

  
“Umm, no” Simon said, clearly that was all Magnus needed to hear as he gestured for him to go ahead as he sipped his drink.

  
*  
Simon entered the room to find Darcy sitting on the bed, looking out the small window Magnus had provided her with. For a moment he thought he should just leave her alone, but decided he was already here so instead he cleared his throat.

  
Darcy was pulled away from her thoughts and looked over to him, eyebrows pulling together. “Um…hi”

  
“Hi” Simon said looking at her warily as Darcy stared back.

  
After a moment of silence Darcy spoke up cocking an eyebrow “Can I help you with something”

  
“I just….I wanted to thank you…for your help back at the DuMort. You saved me and…” Simon said looking at her seeing her expression change too pure shock as Simon thanked her.

  
“Oh no need to read too much into that…” Darcy said trying to brush him off quickly.

  
“How can I not…you really didn’t have to and it would probably have been easier for you to not get involved with the battles yet…you helped” Simon said looking and studying her reaction.

  
“Yeah, well I said I would. Look I said don’t read too much into it okay…you’re welcome, I saved your pathetic life…now you can go” Darcy said waving him away and Simon couldn’t help but notice how awkward she was getting.

  
“Wow you are terrible at accepting graces.” Simon said chuckling slightly as Darcy rolled her eyes. “I just want you to know, I am grateful okay…I wouldn’t have wanted my mom to hear that I died in some sort of fire explosion”

  
Darcy at this point looked at Simon oddly walking a bit closer to him. “Your mom... knows you’re still alive?”

  
Simon looked up at her, knowing the magic force field Magnus put up was the only separation between them.   
“Yes...” Simon said nodding once as Darcy looked at him perplexed.

  
“Does she know that you’re a…”

  
Realizing where Darcy was going Simon quickly spoke up laughing slightly. “No…no, I haven’t told her… yet” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as Darcy cocked her head to the side.

  
“Yet…so you’re planning on telling her?” Darcy looked at him bemused.

  
“Well yes, I’m never going to grow old so the secret is bound to come out…the other option would be to fake my death and I can’t do that to her…or my sister.” Simon said shrugging simply.

  
“You shouldn’t tell them” Darcy said matter of factly causing Simon to look her questionably

  
“What”

  
“Don’t tell them”

  
“So you think it is better that they think me dead?” Simon questioned growing a little angry, honestly what did Darcy know.

  
“I’m not thinking of your family Simon…I’m thinking about you...You’re a monster now” Simon scoffed ready to walk away when she spoke again “I don’t mean it to sound horrible but you are…and take it from me” Darcy said looking away talking softly that Simon had to listen really hard at this point. “People don’t accept monsters in their family…it’s sad but that’s the reality” Darcy said looking back to him shrugging slightly.

  
Simon was a bit confused now as he looked at her. When he came in here to thank her, he expected to receive a sarcastic comment or two. He didn’t expect a conversation to happen, especially something as personal as this. Most important, he didn’t expect to have his heart tug by hearing Darcy speak this way. It was a side of her he never expected to see and truthfully it didn’t sit well. The last thing he needed to do was actually think she was human and actually feel sorry for her. Without another word Simon turned and walked out the room leaving Darcy all alone. No one knew it but Darcy was fighting back tears as she sat back on the bed, pushing past memories of her family away.

  
*  
Simon walked out feeling slightly unsettled, stopping when he saw Magnus on the couch still nursing his drink.   
“How many of those of you had?” Simon asked sitting down opposite Magnus.

  
Magnus looked up to him and then back at his glass “Not enough…I swear I am not even buzzed, unfortunately”

  
“Have you spoken to Alec?” Simon asked knowing Magnus was worried over him.

  
Magnus shook his head and sighed “No, I don’t want to disturb him now...He knows he can call me if he needs me, but he probably needs time to be with family.” Simon nodded as Magnus looked to him for a moment before he spoke again. “Have you spoken with Izzy”

  
“No, I feel the same way. I don’t want to disturb her, but I also want to be there for her…I just don’t know what the right thing to do in this situation is” Simon said slumping into the couch.

  
“Trust me” Magnus said sipping his drink, sitting back as well. “I know the feeling” Simon smiled, nodding as Magnus spoke up again. “How was the meeting with the Clave”

  
“It went surprisingly well; Lydia can really hold her own….I agreed to create a treaty with Raphael’s clan so…”

  
“They won’t be liable for anything, always trying to protect their skin” Magnus rolled his eyes shaking his head at the clave “Have you spoken with Raph"

"Not as yet” Simon muttered and Magnus just smiled nodded slightly.

  
“Putting it off I see…That’s why you went to speak with Darcy” Magnus said smirking over at Simon.

  
“Partly” Simon admitted but then he sighed as his thoughts went back to Darcy.

  
“What is it” Magnus asked looking at Simon oddly now.

  
“Nothing it’s just…What do you think of her.”

  
“Of…Darcy?” Magnus asked Clarifying as Simon nodded. “Umm, I haven’t given her much thought, other than thinking she is a murderous psychopath.” Simon looked a bit disappointed by this answer, gaining Magnus’s attention. “What is it, spit it out” Magnus asked gesturing for him to say what’s on his mind.

  
“It’s just…I don’t know…anymore.” Simon started causing Magnus to raise an eyebrow. “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t remember the past…I am not saying I trust her, but…She saved me at the DuMort…”

  
“Simon…” Magnus started only for Simon to continue.

  
“No, I know you will say based on her past I can’t judge it by that, but I am not….When I went in to thank her, we got into the topic of whether I should tell my mother if I were a vampire or not…She advised against it because families don’t accept monsters” Simon said missing as Magnus swallowed hard at this statement. “It was the way she spoke and her facial expression…I…I can’t help but wonder. Yes she has her problems but if she had been brainwashed since she was a little girl, into believing she was some kind of terrible monster. That she too started to believe it and became one.”

  
Magnus looked at him then as his thoughts flooded back to the DuMort when Darcy was on the 2nd floor creating some sort of force field keeping majority of the dead shadow hunters out. She wasn’t only easing up the fight for Jace, Clary, Izzy and the rest of the group but she was giving time for the clan to escape. It was something she wasn’t even commanded to do and the only reason why Magnus knew was because he was able to feel her magic.

  
“Please don’t tell Alec I said this, he would probably think I’ve lost it” Simon then chuckled nervously bringing Magnus back to the conversation. “I umm, I should go talk to Raphael”

  
Magnus looked up at him and smiled slightly as he nodded as Simon got up, gave a small wave and left without another word.

  
Magnus sat there looking over to Darcy’s room door as he tapped a finger against his glass. Was this just a manipulative game or could Simon have a point? Before he could really think too much into it however, Alec came walking in, bringing Magnus’s attention away from Darcy to him.

  
“Hey” Alec said quietly as Magnus got up from his seat.

  
“Hi” Magnus replied with a small smile, even more silent and wondered if Alec even heard.

  
Alec lingered a moment and then walked over to the couch sitting down, as Magnus studied him and then went to sit down next to him. “I told mom, about Dad” Alec said after a moment finally looking over to Magnus “She mentioned how she assumed that much. She went to tell Max as I informed the institute as well as filling them in with the progress we made…Umm I think it’s best everyone has tonight to…process everything that has happened and first thing tomorrow we can get back to it all”

  
“I think that’s a good idea love” Magnus said reaching out and messaging Alec’s neck, watching as Alec’s eyes fluttered to a close as some of the tension seemed to slip away.

  
“I’m tired Mags” Alec muttered out suddenly sounding so defeated and Magnus heart felt like it was breaking.

  
“Then let’s go to bed” Magnus said placing his glass down and holding out a hand for Alec. Alec took it gladly, following Magnus up the stairs to the bedroom. Within ten minutes, Magnus was curled up next to Alec, his arm wrapped around his waist as he softly kissed his shoulder blade.

  
“I love you” Alec muttered out, exhaustion hitting him suddenly. The last thing he heard was Magnus’s ‘love you too darling’ before unconsciousness claimed him.

  
*  
Alec awoke feeling as if he had gotten no sleep, though the sky was turning a shade of blue indicating dawn was soon approaching. Turning over to face Magnus, who was still fast asleep, Alec slowly reached out to stroke his cheek and then place a soft kiss on it, before getting out of bed.

  
Quietly Alec left the room, without thinking to much of it he walked all the way into Darcy’s cell room. He half expected to see her fast asleep but instead he found her sitting on the bed, eyes closed.

  
“Darcy”

  
Opening one eye she looked at him and then sighed uncrossing her legs, standing from her bed now watching Alec.

  
“Isn’t a bit early for you to be up” Darcy asked.

  
“We have a lot to get done; the sooner we get started the faster we can stop this threat” Alec said calmly looking at her, as she stared back for a moment causing Alec to shift on his feet. “What” He asked

  
Darcy shrugged. “Nothing, its just…shouldn’t this be mourning time for you…”

  
Alec suddenly felt his temper flare as he glared at her, cutting off her sentence “Okay, that is none of your business…Just get ready and…”

  
“You didn’t come in here this early to prepare me for the meet up today with the hero clan. Why did you come to see me this early Broody, what is it?” Darcy said walking closer to him.

  
Alec looked at her and then he shook his head. “It was a mistake…just…I’ll be back to let you out shortly ”

  
“Okay” Darcy said rolling her eyes not pushing Alec as she went back to sit.

  
“He was dead….there was no way of bringing him back” Alec said not making eye contact with Darcy, though he could feel her eyes on him.

  
It was said in a statement but Darcy heard the question with in it. “The necklace takes the soul from the body…which then becomes this shell of what the person was. I am sorry Alec but your father most likely died the day he was taken. His soul however is trapped within the necklace and I am afraid the only way to save him, would be to destroy it…if not his soul would stay trapped and he’ll suffer” Darcy said watching Alec carefully.

  
Alec looked at her at this point and after a moment nodded slightly “Okay…Umm, I need you to not mention that to Izzy, or Jace”

  
Darcy nodded and watched him turn around heading for the door, only to come to a stop hand lingering on the doorknob.

  
“At the DuMort, you helped me and my team but also saved my life…So...thank you.” Alec said still not looking over to Darcy.

  
“Wow, does this mean we are friends now?” Darcy said sarcastically causing Alec to look over to her.

  
“No, this means you had a human moment for once, and I am repaying it with a human moment” Alec said sounding cold, looking back at Darcy who lost her smirk and then Alec left before anything else was said.

  
*  
Standing outside the door Alec tried to steady his breathing trying to regain control, as his heart suddenly felt very heavy. He quickly walked to the kitchen getting some water trying to go back to thinking about the mission. That was what needed his attention; he needed to be sure no one else suffered the same fate as his father.

  
Quickly pulling out his phone, Alec sent a text to Jace to meet at Magnus’s apartment. Time was feeling as if it were slipping away and Alec felt like they were losing. Strong arms gently wrapped around Alec’s waist as lips connected to his shoulder blade and Alec instinctively leaned against the touch.

  
“Morning Darling” Magnus said pulling Alec in tighter.

  
“Morning” Alec said softly, finally feeling like he could breath and get a handle on the situation, all from the comfort he received from Magnus. A comfort Magnus probably didn’t even know that he was giving just by a simple touch.

  
“Have you had coffee yet” Magnus asked before kissing his back once more.

  
“No, not yet” Alec said causing Magnus to let go of him and walk over to the coffee machine to start it up. Alec already missed his touch but brushed away the thought as he continued talking “Jace and the others should be here soon…We have a lot…”

  
“Wait, darling you all had a pretty rough day yesterday. Don’t you want to at least…”

  
“We don’t have time Magnus, we were lucky at the hotel DuMort that we were able to save Raphael’s clan and us, but one wrong move and something could have happened to anyone…We need to be ahead of this and stop being taken off guard or arriving just in time for the attack”

  
“I get that darling but Gold was taken by surprise too…as much as we weren’t expecting it, I’m sure she didn’t expect to have half of her army blown up. I’m sure after the attack she will take sometime to regroup and…”

  
“Or she will rush into making a new army” Alec said looking at Magnus not understanding why he wanted to prolong this.

  
“I’m not saying we need a day off my love” Magnus said walking to Alec now and resting a hand on his cheek, smiling softly at him “I’m just saying take a couple of hours, enjoy a cup of coffee, breathe love…You lost your father and…”

  
“That’s part of the job…it’s something all Shadow hunters know…we sometimes meet an early demise…”

  
“Alexander”

  
“The sooner we plan, the sooner we can end this” Alec said removing his hand from his cheek and kissing it.

  
“You know if you don’t take time to appreciate the little moments my love, you’ll forget what you are fighting for” Alec went to speak but Magnus stopped him. “I said what I needed to say…you can go get Darcy while I make coffee for everyone. It’s always fun having guests come over at 5:30 in the morning”

  
Alec looked at him and then took a step back turning on his heel and walking back to get Darcy.

  
Magnus just turned to the coffee machine closing his eyes for a moment before taking a breath and then getting mugs. Hopefully everyone would be as focused as they all are trying to pass off to be.


	17. change in plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone!!  
> Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters posted.  
> And I hope you enjoy this one.  
> This is a lot longer than previous ones but that's okay haha  
> Anyway enjoy  
> And as always I apologize for errors or mistakes!!

“Jace, calm down” Clary said as Simon and Alec were now pulling him away from Darcy.

  
Darcy was holding her neck trying to catch her breath as she glared at Jace as he fought against the two.

  
“I knew you were going to be a useless pain in our asses” Jace shouted at her

  
“Come now goldilocks, I haven’t been completely useless” Darcy croaked glaring at him.

  
“Oh right, you mean the intel you told us about the attack on the institute, when it was happening and the hotel DuMort, hours before the attack…great job Darcy” Jace said applauding her.

  
“Excuse me, you saved the Vampires because of that intel and as for the institute; don’t try and pass the blame onto me because your defence wasn’t strong enough to save your people” Darcy spat out causing Jace to charge at her again.

  
“Jace enough, look at me…Look at me” Alec said grasping his face so his parabatai could look at him. “You told me you could handle this, remember. You looked at me and told me you could, I need you on my side. I need you to be here and handle this with me, okay?” Alec said softly as Jace looked at him, his anger slowly fading.

  
Eventually Jace nodded and Alec let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’m sorry, I think I should take a walk and cool down.” He said backing up as Alec watched him and then nodded.

  
They all turned back to Darcy at this point who stared back at them.

  
“Okay, now what exactly did you mean when you said you don’t know Gold’s next move” Simon asked

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one vamp boy, I thought that was pretty self-explanatory.” Darcy said still watching them warily.

  
“Darcy, we don’t have time for your damn games” Clary shot out crossing her arms.

  
“This isn’t a game” Darcy said looking over to her.

  
“So you lied then.” Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow to her.

  
“No, I said I would share everything that I knew about her plan…it’s not my fault that, this was all I knew” Darcy muttered causing everyone to groan.

  
“We should send her back to the clave…She once again fooled us into getting the short end of the deal…we should have known better and…”

  
“Okay miss ‘do no wrong’ can you calm down….So I may have made it seem like I knew more than I did but come on, I wanted out” Darcy said but then raised a hand “However if you would just let me finish speaking, I know how we could get more information” Darcy said looking from Izzy over to Alec. “Gold knows now that I am helping. She knows you all were waiting at the DuMort for her, you know she’s going to change up her plan. Good news, I do know where we can get some information…so I’m not that useless, I meant what I said, I’m here to help you”

  
Everyone at that point looked to Alec who was looking over at Darcy, staring keenly at her as the silence grew.

  
“Continue” Alec said finally after a moment.

  
“There is this bar, it’s called Incognito…”

  
“Wait, I know that bar…That’s a place for rogue downworlders…” Magnus said looking to her pulling his eyebrows together.

  
“Rogue downworlders, who don’t follow the accords. The kind of people you go to for unlicensed weapons, drugs, any sort of illegal thing you dream of, they got it. They will definitely have some sort of information on something Gold is planning.” Darcy said

  
“You have a point, if anyone knew something, it would be them” Magnus said glancing over to Alec and then back to Darcy “How will you get them to talk though, you can’t just walk up to them and ask what Golds plan is.”

  
“Why?” Darcy asked looking at him smiling, causing Magnus to roll his eyes.

  
“Magnus is right, that will raise suspicion. We will figure out a better plan, maybe we can…”

  
“Hold up Broody…None of you can come” Darcy said raising an eyebrow.

  
“Excuse me” Alec said looking at her in disbelief knowing everyone most likely shared his shocked look.

  
“She is bullshitting us.” Isabelle said looking to Alec.

  
“I agree. She has something up her sleeve and…” Lydia stated looking at Darcy.

  
“Look, I am trying to protect you all. They figure out any of you are Shadow hunters and they would believe its Christmas. They would gladly de-rune you on their own and then kill you slowly” Darcy said looking to Isabelle and Lydia.

  
“Wow Darcy…Keep talking like that and I would actually believe you cared for us” Lydia said through her teeth.

  
Darcy rolled her eyes “Okay you know what…I am the only reason you’ve reached as far as you have with this mission. Without me, who knows how many of your vampire friends would be dead…umm…well you know what I mean” Darcy said and then sighed “This will go a lot smoother if you all stop questioning my intentions”

  
“She has a point…about the bar I mean, question her intentions all you want. I  just know I wouldn’t want any of you lurking around that area.” Magnus said looking over to Alec.

  
“I am sure we can handle a couple of rogue downworlders” Jace said entering the room again seeming a lot more composed compared to earlier.

  
“Yes, if we explain the situation and that they won’t be implicated for the information…” Izzy started only for Magnus to interrupt.

  
“It’s not that simple Izzy” Magnus said softly to her

  
“Look there is a reason you haven’t heard of this place” Darcy said looking at them. “they won’t be there to reason with you. The moment they realize you are shadow hunters they will kill you. I don’t even think you’ll make it to the front door… honestly there is no reason to not trust me…”

  
“No reason” Clary practically laughed as Darcy snarled at her “You manipulated us to believe that you would help in this investigation only to come up short on your end. Not to mention…” Clary said raising an eyebrow to her.

  
“Okay…So there are some reasons not to trust me…come on though; I’m on my best behaviour. Believe it or not, I truly don’t want to see any of you die” Darcy said causing everyone to look at her unfazed clearly not believing her.

  
Except for Simon and Magnus who shared a look and then looked over to Darcy, She opened her mouth about to protest when Magnus spoke up.

  
“She’s right, the place she is talking about…It’s too dangerous for a shadow hunters to just walk in” Magnus said causing Darcy to look at him slightly shocked as all eyes turned to him.

  
“Look Magnus we appreciate the concern but this is what we do…I am sure we can handle a few downworlders” Jace said looking a bit smug as Simon rolled his eyes.

  
“Trust me, you can’t. These are the worse of the worse with a hatred for shadow hunters more so than other downworlders. What makes matters worse, is technically the location of the bar is on no man’s land.” Magnus said looking at Jace unimpressed.

  
“Does mean what I think that means” Lydia asked looking from Clary to Magnus.

  
“Yes, the accords don’t apply to them. They can literally get away with murder and no one will even blink an eye” Magnus said simply.

  
Alec looked at Magnus and then sighed clearly frustrated. “We need to figure out another option then…”  
“Broody, this is your only option. Allow me to go and…”

  
“I am not allowing you to do this on your own.” Alec snapped at her causing Darcy to fall silent.

  
“Then let me go with her darling” Magnus said stepping towards him.

  
“What” Everyone said including Darcy, all eyes landing on Magnus.

  
“Mags, you just said how dangerous it is for…”

  
“Shadow hunters, my love, I however am a downworlder who will cause no such uproar”

  
“You’re the high warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec said looking at him. “When have you ever not caused uproar?”

  
Magnus knew Alec was saying that cause he was worried that Magnus would be putting himself in so much danger. It almost made Magnus laugh as Alec never saw an issue with him risking his own life but once anyone else suggested such thing for them, it all of a sudden became a stupid idea.

  
“You know this is the only way. The faster you accept this, the easier it will be for you” Magnus said reaching out for his hand and pulling him closer. “Remember at the DuMort when I left you surrounded, with my faith put into Darcy, that you’d be in my arms safe again. Well it’s your turn now, you know this is the best way”

  
Alec looked at him, worry still clear on his face but Magnus saw him backing down. “Fine, I guess out of everyone here, she is safest with you”

  
“I’ll go too” Simon piped causing everyone to turn to him “Okay don’t look at me as if I just offered to sacrifice myself. This way Magnus has extra back up, plus I’m just a regular vampire, no cause for anyone to be suspicious”

  
*  
Alec was standing alone on Magnus’s balcony as everyone was waiting inside for Jace and Lydia to return from the institute with some supplies for their mission. They had a planned all worked out where they would keep contact with Simon, Magnus and Darcy at all times. They would be at a clearing close enough to the bar in case of anything but far enough for anyone to suspect anything. Izzy and Clary were with Darcy keeping an eye on her, while Simon went to get his Van to help prepare. That moment Alec took the time to go out on the balcony to help clear his head, and Magnus soon followed.

  
“You are frowning more than usual” Magnus said causing Alec to look over to him.

  
“No I’m not” Alec muttered watching as Magnus stepped closer wrapping his arms across Alec’s waist and pulling him closer.

  
“Look darling I know you’re worried but I think I can handle Darcy, Simpson and myself” Magnus said smiling at Alec who rolled his eyes though he had now placed his hands on Magnus’s waist.

  
“I know you can. I just hate not being around incase anything goes wrong…”

  
“My love, you and your team will be 300 yards away” Magnus said his hand traced up Alec’s jacket sleeve. “Monitoring us, with the lil microphone we all have to wear, so you can communicate and hear everything….You’ll be around and we have our signal in case we need shadow hunter help.” Alec looked unimpressed with Magnus’s tone still slightly worried. Not being able to help himself, Magnus rolled his eyes speaking up once more “Do I need to remind you I am the high warlock of Brooklyn and I am more powerful than all of you…”

  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t still worry about you” Alec said pulling him closer causing Magnus’s features to soften

  
“It’s a simple mission, plus” Magnus said smiling at Alec as he inched closer, Alec’s eyes darting to Magnus’s lips for a second. “ I have a dashing, archer of a boyfriend 300 yards away, who will be by my side in no time if something happens.” Magnus said placing a hand on Alec’s cheek and kissing him softly.

  
“Ahem”

  
Breaking apart Magnus and Alec looked over to find Simon rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. “Sorry to interrupt…everyone is ready to go, but if you want to finish up here” Simon said looking to them, looking as nervous as he sounded.

  
“Are you staying for the show” Magnus asked grabbing Alec closer who blushed deeply as Simon eyes widened.

  
“No…so…sorry…I’m going to get Darcy and…you two can…see you by the Van” Simon said rushing to where Darcy was being kept while everyone got ready for the mission.

  
Magnus couldn’t help but laugh and Alec just shook his head at his boyfriend and his teasing. Giving one last kiss on the cheek, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and then headed out the loft to meet the others.

  
*  
“Okay, so whats the plan” Simon asked while he, Magnus and Darcy all hid behind a crate watching the bar. A few bikes were parked around indicating vampire’s were here and two men stood outside the doors watching, as a few seelie’s made there way inside.

  
“I’ll go in first, you two wait 5 mins and follow me inside” Darcy said getting up to make her way to the bar when Magnus just grabbed onto her shirt pulling her back.

  
“That’s your plan?” Simon said looking at her as she looked from Simon to Magnus.

  
“Okay, look at the end of the Bar there is a room where a lot of powerful people go. Those are the men I need to talk to. They won’t let just anyone through and I’ve had dealings with them in the past.” Darcy said before a hand flew up to her ear. “Ouch Broody, if I told you this you would have insisting on coming in or finding a way into the room.” Darcy listened again as Magnus and Simon looked as she reached for her ear piece, took it out and then enflamed it with her black fire.

  
“He knows you just destroyed it” Magnus said looking at Darcy.

  
“That sounds like a "you" problem.” Darcy muttered and she looked at Magnus.

  
“Okay look, if you have connections we can get in with you...” Magnus started looking from her to Darcy.

  
“You cant…they’ll know something is up” Darcy said realizing that explanation wasn’t good enough by the unfazed look Magnus was wearing. “Okay look, I am usually a stick to myself kind of girl, but in order to survive, I did some jobs for these people in trade of money…or shelter. They know me and I know them and if I decide to bring anyone in with me, they will kill us all. So yes, I will go in get the information we need and then get out and share everything I know with you all. They aren’t the type to share information with new faces okay, and the longer we linger here discussing the worlds most simple plan, the easier it is to draw attention to us.”

  
“Alec said don’t leave your side” Simon said looking to Darcy who rolled her eyes.

  
“Alec needs to chill. Look give me two minutes then you two can continue with body guarding me. This is the only way to get information however”

  
“Okay” Simon spoke up causing the two to look over to him. “We’ll give you two minutes”

  
“We will” Magnus said cocking an eyebrow looking at him.

  
“Yes. It's too late to back out now, and we are just wasting time arguing” Simon said as Magnus looked at him and sighed.

  
“Alright Darling” Magnus said after a moment.

   
“I don’t think you’ve ever called me darling before” Simon said as Magnus looked at him blinking twice.

  
Magnus then looked over to Darcy “Alec agreed to the two minutes exactly, before we are allowed to move in” Simon blushed as he realized Magnus wasn’t talking to him, causing Darcy to laugh.

  
“Better luck next Simon” Darcy said and then leaning in close to Magnus’s ear  “thanks broody” she said quickly, got her feet and looked at Simon and Magnus “Oh and one more thing, timer starts now”

  
Before either one could say anything Darcy had teleported away, Magnus and Simon peeked around the crate only to see Darcy walking toward the entrance and entering with ease. Staying true to their words, within two minutes, Simon and Magnus made there way to the bar.

  
*  
“Darcy, I am surprised to see you here”

  
Darcy looked over to the man who was sitting in a private booth, other men and woman around the private room looked to Darcy as she made her way towards the Man.

  
“why’s that Dommy” Darcy said stopping at the edge of booth crossing her arms.

  
“Last I heard you were locked up by the Clave” Dominic answered raising an eyebrow.

  
“Rumours” Darcy said smiling slightly

  
“I see” Dominic said scratching his chin a few men circling around the booth.

  
“Is it also rumours that you made a deal with shadow hunters to get out of prison and now you are working with them?”

  
Darcy looked at him and then started to laugh “I tell you the stories people come up with these days”

  
Dominic looked at her and then chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure…what can I do for you”

  
“I need to get into contact with Gold…we have some business to settle, do you know where she may be?” Darcy asked resting her hands on the table as she leant on it.

  
“I always liked you Darcy” Dominic said causing Darcy to narrow her eyes “This is why this hurts so much to do”

  
Two men then grabbed Darcy by the arms, injecting her with some sort of serum. “What is this” she asked looking to Dom trying to free herself.

  
“You see Darcy, we had a visitor earlier today, who came to warn us about you.” Dominic said. “The serum was given to us, it subsides your powers for a certain amount of time.”

  
“Come on Dom, you know me, whoever gave you this information is a liar…”

  
“It came from Gold herself…She was the one who told us you teamed up with the shadow hunters and gave us the serum. She said if you came to us to kill you on site, but you were like my little prodigy. You were bound for greatness and I wanted to protect you.”

  
“Dom you have to believe me, I am not with the shadow hunters…Gold’s crazy” Darcy said as the men took her tying her to a chair as Dominic got up to speak with her.

  
“Really” He questioned looking at Darcy who didn’t dare look away. “Then you wont mind if I tell you I happened catch two shadowhunters that were coincidentally staking out the bar, moments before you entered.”

  
“Of course not” Darcy said crossing her legs smiling. “I always work alone.”

  
Dominic looked her and then nodded “Bring them out”

  
Two other men then opened another room and pulled out Alec and Jace, both were tied and clearly had been beaten as they were thrown to the ground by Dominic’s feet.

  
“So you are saying these two don’t look familiar” Dominic said looking from the boys to Darcy.

  
Darcy looked from the to Dominic and shrugged “Never seen them before.”

  
“Then you wont mind if I kill them” Dominic said as Darcy rolled her eyes

  
“If your going to kill them could you hurry this up. I have things I need to get done.”

  
*  
“Well that was easier than I thought” Simon said walking in behind Magnus who looked at him oddly. “You know, I thought they would ask some sort of question, like how tough are you, or what’s the password”

  
“Is that something Mundanes usually ask when entering a club, or bar?” Magnus asked after a moment as Simon looked at him simply shook his head. “So why on earth would they ask such moronic questions here” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow and after Simon sputtered out an incoherent answer Magnus made his way to the bar.

  
“Someone is moody” Simon muttered following behind, almost colliding into Magnus at his sudden halt.

  
Sitting on a stool he waved the bartender over as Simon pulled the stool next to him and sat down.

  
“Vodka, on the rocks” Magnus stated as the bartender nodded, going to get the rink.

  
“Odd” The bartender said after a moment while cleaning a cup, Magnus looked to him pulling his eyebrows together. “You and the vampire, odd pairing, makes a guy wonder what kind of business a warlock and vampire have to get done in a place like this.”

  
Simon tensed next to Magnus as the bartender looked over to him, placing down the cup and then pouring blood in it.

  
“I’m sure a lot of people in this bar come to business they don’t want to discuss with anyone. We are no different” Magnus said sliding over far more cash needed to pay for the two drinks.

  
The bartender grabbed the cash, nodded at Magnus and walked away as Magnus shook his head.

  
“Did he just blackmail you into paying him to keep his mouth shut” Simon said looking over to Magnus who took a gulp of his drink as he scanned his surroundings.

  
“Sure did” Magnus said looking over to Simon who nodded.

  
“Wow, that is like the opposite of what they are supposed to do” Simon said trying to make a joke though something about Magnus facial expression made him more tense.

  
“What is it?” Simon asked looking over to Magnus as he looked around.

  
“Something…just seems off” Magnus said causing a shiver to run down Simon’s spine “when was the last time, Alexander or any of the others tried contacting us”

  
*  
“Okay” Dominic said pulling out a gun and placing it to Jace’s head.

  
“Though” Darcy piped up. “Isn’t that too easy” Dominic then looked to her cocking an eyebrow. “I mean come on, you kill em, their dead and that’s it. Wouldn’t you prefer to make them suffer first” Darcy said both Alec and Jace looked to one another then back to Darcy. “I mean just the way they treat downworlders alone…that must warrant them slight torture before receiving that cold, empty vast abyss we call death”

  
“Wow” Dominic said looking at Darcy but then a smile grew across his face. “Okay I guess you’re right, how about we don’t kill them, and just give them a fate worth than death. Shadowhunters are here to protect, what if you take that away from them, what’s their purpose? It will be as simple as, let’s say removing a hand. How would one fight if they can’t hold a Seraph blade” Dominic said stooping down and grabbing Jace’s hair, pulling him up. “As for the other one, Darcy, you can kill him.”

  
“huh” Darcy said trying to not show the sheer panic she was feeling as she tried to think of a way out of this.

  
“Prove to me you are still on our side and kill the boy or I will have you all killed” Dominic shouted pushing jace over to a couple more men.

  
“That seems drastic” Darcy said only for Dominic to pull his gun out aiming it to her.

  
“I didn’t believe it when she said you were on their side. After everything your parents and the Clave had done to you and everything we did to help you. I thought there was no way you would stoop so low to join their side…but now I see, you are with them”

  
“Okay, okay” Darcy said sighing. “You are right, I’m with them.” Just then two of the men standing beside her drew their guns aiming it at Dominic. “The thing about your serum Dommy, is that yes it works to subside my powers but it wears off pretty quickly. Looks like I'm not the only one Gold screwed over” Darcy said teleporting from her chair right in front of Dominic.

  
“You fools, shoot her” Dominic shouted though not one man moved.

  
“Oh, it’s kind of sad that you think you are still in control, while you were yapping, blah blah blah, I got into each one of their heads…their frozen on the spot except for tweedle dee and tweedle dumb who are currently aiming their guns at you.” Dominic looked from her to his own men aiming the gun and then back to Darcy. “They won’t shoot you…yet” Darcy said walking away and over to Jace. “Need a hand, get it, its kinda funny since you almost lost one” Jace just glared at her and Darcy rolled her eyes “Fine…Please let Malibu Ken go”

  
The two men let go of Jace who then ran to Alec to untie him as Darcy spoke to one of the other men who walked out the room. Darcy then turned back to Dominic. “Now Dom, you wanna have a seat while we chat?”

  
Alec was finally freed as Jace helped him to his feet both of them looked over to Darcy. “How the hell did you two get captured.”

  
“They knew where we were, we were ambushed and attacked. We were able to fight them off long enough for Lydia, Izzy and Clary to get away…they went to go get Luke for backup. Alec and I didn’t want leave behind our friends and…”

  
“Friends” Darcy practically squealed. “I knew I was warming up to you guys”

  
“You didn’t allow him to finish” Alec stated “Friends and prisoner.”

  
Darcy looked at him and pierced her lips. “Okay Broody…”

  
Just then the room door opened again before Darcy could continue her sentence revealing Simon and Magnus as the Man closed back the door, locking it.

  
“Alec” Magnus said running to him as Alec pulled him into a hug.

  
“We were ambushed, I was afraid they got to you and…”

  
“We were fine, oh darling look at you”

  
“I’m fine too by the way” Jace stated causing everyone to look to him. “What”

  
“As sweet as this moment is, I am afraid we should hurry and get what information we can. Soon everyone out there is going to wonder what is taking so long in here” Darcy said as Alec looked to her and nodded and then turned to look at Dominic. He was still standing as still as he could be as he stared at the two men 5 feet away with guns aimed to his head.

  
Alec walked over to him as Dominic glared at him. “What’s Gold’s next move, what is she planning” Dominic stared at him for a moment and then spat in his face. “Seriously” Alec said wiping his cheek glaring at Dominic “ You aren’t really in a position to not answer the question?”

  
Darcy took this moment to allow one of the men to simply step forward to bring the gun to rest on Dominic’s right temple. Alec was about to tell Darcy to stand the man down when Dominic whimpered and then spoke up.

  
“I don’t know much. Gold is a very secretive person who you don’t really push into telling you anything. She walked in here early this morning pissed off as usual, kept saying how you betrayed her, betrayed us and were with the Nephilim. I didn’t want to believe her but she warned us, she said if you came strolling into the bar, to be wary. She said if you started asking question that’s how we know…”

  
“This story is boring me, can we kill him” Darcy said turning to look to Alec.

  
Dominic quickly spoke up before Alec could say anything. “Okay look…She mentioned something about visiting brothers and getting a pack…”

  
“A pack of what” Simon asked looking from him over to Magnus who shrugged slightly.

  
“I’m not sure, she was talking in riddles and the last thing on her mind was trying to explain anything to me…That’s all I know”.

  
Darcy looked at him as Alec sighed looking to the others, about to say something when Darcy suddenly lunged forward, taking a knife off the table and stabbed the knife right through Dominic’s leg. Dominic screamed out in pain as Darcy grabbed his hair back causing him to look at her.

  
“Come on Dom, there must be more, rack that damn brain of yours” Darcy spat out as tears streamed from Dom’s face.

  
“I don’t know, she said something about switching her plan now that’s it’s been compromised. She said there will be two attacks, how you’ve made it personal.” Dominic said.

  
Alec at this point grabbed Darcy away, looking at her in shock “What the hell was that” He screamed just as a bang came from the door.

  
“Boss are you okay, is everything okay” a voice echoed and Dom screamed so loudly that everyone stood stunned for a moment. “Break the door down”the voice echoed again, as louder bang now echoed through the room.

  
“Well fun is over, we have to go” Magnus said quickly looking over to the group.

  
“Alright how about opening a portal then” Jace said.

  
“Problem my magic cant work, they injected me to not be able to use it.” Magnus said

  
“Now what” Simon said.

  
Darcy grabbed her arm away from Alec and stalked back to Dominic. “Don’t allow anyone through those doors. Anyone who comes through are the Nephlim you are ordered to kill” Darcy called out to the men who now went to the door aiming their guns. “Dom give me something how do we get out of here”

  
Dominic looked up to her clearly angered as Darcy looked to him. “Come on Dom, don’t make me grab the knife again.”

  
“Okay, at the back of the room there is a hidden door that leads you through tunnels, it leads you to an open field. You better hurry because as soon as my men are in, I’m coming for you myself you little”

  
“Uh, I would be careful with my words.” Darcy whispered to him, as the group was now other side of the room, searching for the door.

  
“Found it” Jace said as Simon helped him clear away some bricks.

  
“Okay lets go” Simon said going through as Jace followed and then Magnus.

  
Alec stopped by the door and Looked back at Darcy who was still by Dominic. “Darcy let’s go”

  
“Coming” Darcy said and then leant down by Dominic. “Let’s play a game like old times, this time I'm the monster and you're the scared little girl. The men are still under my compulsion, now there is a certain word that can break it and you’ll win and I’m sure we’ll meet up again and you can get revenge. Then again there is another word, that if said they will shoot you before you even know whats coming to ya.”

  
“Darcy don’t leave me like this” Dominic said looking as Darcy straightened up.

  
“Don’t worry Dom, if you use that brain of yours you’ll figure it out, but you have to keep that temper in check”

  
“Darcy come on” Dominic started as Darcy walked over to Alec who was staring at her strangely. “Darcy you cant leave me here. I’m in the middle of the crossfire. Darcy” Dominic screamed.

  
“Darcy you cant…we didn’t come here to harm anyone” Alec said as Darcy reached him. Darcy lost her smile as he said that and sighed, looking as if she were about to say something. Dominic beat her to it though, drowning out her voice.

  
“You bitch” Dominic shouted and Darcy smiled that sinister smiled, Alec caught a glimpse of it as she spun around.

  
“You lose” She said and Alec looked up to see the two men raise their guns at Dominic and pull their triggers.

  
He just remembered Darcy pulling his arm as they then ran through the tunnels to the opening where Izzy and Clary were waiting with Luke in Simon’s van. Everyone quickly jumped in and drove off heading to the Institute.


	18. Just wing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What...after months of no updates, finally a chapter is being posted!!  
> You guys, I'm sorry...after months of a computer that broke, losing the stories outline and writers block....I'm hoping to be back on track!  
> I just want to say I'm soooo sorry. For those who waited honestly you are all too kind and deserve letters...for those who said screw it..don't blame you!   
> Anyway to make up for it...I have two more chapters to upload!!   
> Thanks for sticking with me!  
> <3

“Are you all okay?” Izzy asked as Clary shut the Van door behind them, the sound of gun shots and screaming drowning out in the background. They all sat quickly sat buckling in while Luke sped off, Incognito quickly disappearing from sight.

  
Simon nodded to Izzy quickly, though when he looked from Izzy he saw Clary was looking at him oddly. It was a look he knew very well, a look as if she knew there was something more. She looked away after a moment but Simon could see she was thinking hard about something. Before he could even truly worry about what Clary was thinking, Alec spoke up.

  
“Are you ready to explain what the fuck all that was about?” He asked glaring at Darcy, who looked over to him and then rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh save the morality speech broody, I took out probably the worse of the worse back there.” Darcy quickly said ignoring as everyone looked over to them. “You should be thanking me”

  
“Thanking you?” Alec stated eyebrows shooting up as Magnus sighed, Alec however didn’t get the chance to continue arguing as his phone rang. Clenching his jaw he picked it up quickly, as Darcy turned away looking out the window. Both Magnus and Simon let out a sigh of relief, just thankful they just avoided an argument.

  
“Mother….yes, we are on our way…what?” Alec muttered to his phone and then sighed. “Yeah, we should be there in five minutes.” He hung up looking over to everyone “Jace, Izzy and Clary, we’ve been called in for a meeting at the institute. The rest of you can go back to Magnus’s place and wait for us there. Try to see if you can figure out what the hell Dominic meant….Luke, Jocelyn asked for you to stick around the institute.” Alec finished meeting Luke’s eyes as he looked at him through the rear view mirror and nodded.

  
“Alec I’d like to go back to Magnus’s loft also” Clary asked as Alec looked over to her.

  
“You got your orders Fray” He said looking annoyed but Clary knew it wasn’t from her asking, so she pushed her request.

  
“I know; but I’m asking if instead of all the Shadowhunters going back to the institute. If I can go back, to not only aid Simon and Magnus but to also keep an eye on Darcy” Clary asked as Alec narrowed his eyes, Clary remained unblinking till he finally sighed.

  
“Fine. Clary will go back to the loft with the others” Alec said and the looked forward as Clary sat back while everyone else sat in silence.

  
Magnus looked over to peek at Alec, who was now staring ahead. He knew Alec was frustrated and maybe a bit angry but now there was a hint of worry. Which only made Magnus wonder, what exactly did Maryse tell him on the phone?

  
Pulling up just before the street where the Institute was Izzy, Jace and Luke got out the van quickly, while Simon slipped into the drivers seat. Clary took a seat in the passenger side as Darcy sat still, her arms crossed facing the window as Alec looked from her to Magnus.

  
“As soon as you get back to the loft, lock her up.” Alec said coldly looking over to Darcy who turned more away from the two.   
“Alexander, what’s going on” Magnus said trying to make him look at him, wanting to calm him down.

  
“I’ll explain everything when I get back” Alec said looking at him as Magnus gave a sigh but nodded. Alec then reached out for his hand “I’ll try to make this quick” Alec said moving his hand to his cheek smiling. “Then I’ll come and explain everything to you” he then kissed Magnus quickly on the forehead and hopped out the Van, running to catch up with the others.

  
Simon drove off heading over to Magnus’s loft now as they all sat in silence. Glancing over to Darcy who now sat back; head resting against the head rest as she looked up to the roof of the Van and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder, if she was actually feeling guilty.

  
By the time they were in Magnus’s loft, it was pouring with rain and the dark, gloominess fit the mood perfectly. The silence was deafening and Magnus assumed no one knew exactly what to say. He was sure Clary was waiting for some sort of explanation, he was sure Darcy just wanted to get away from them all and he was sure Simon had questions for her, just like he did.

  
Clary followed Simon into Magnus’s living room as Magnus escorted Darcy back to her cell, however he paused just outside the door to look at her.

  
“Why was it so important for you to kill him?” Magnus asked, raising and eyebrow as Darcy looked at him and shrugged.

  
“Come on tinker bell, you know I’m just crazy like that” Darcy said reaching for the door handle only for Magnus to stop her.   
“No” Magnus said softly looking at Darcy as she turned to him, looking bemused. “I mean, yes you are but there is more to it this time. Maybe, it’s always been that way but no one cared enough to see”

  
Darcy looked at him and Magnus couldn’t help but finally see the little girl in front of him, who looked vulnerable “He did bad things…to me, and my body” Darcy muttered but then the cold exterior came and Darcy shrugged. “Bad things happen to everyone though, don’t read too much into things hotter version to Jack Sparrow”

  
“I don’t think I am” Magnus said and Darcy then smiled, her usual wicked smile but it didn’t reach her eyes so for the first time Magnus knew it was just a façade.

  
“You know, broody would be angry…er, if I’m not in my cell.” Darcy then pushed passed without another word, as Magnus watched the door shut.

  
He turned around entering the living room to see Clary standing by Simon who was sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. For a moment, Magnus wondered if he should just leave till Clary turned spotting him, crossing her arms as she looked to him. Sighing, Magnus went over to join them not sure what he was in for but the way Clary was standing there tapping her foot, he was going to need a drink. As he sat, conjuring up a whiskey he took one big swig and then conjured up another. Looking up to see both Clary and Simon looking at him.

  
“I’m sorry, do either of you want a drink” Magnus asked taking a sip.

  
Clary looked at him slightly shaking her head. “No thanks, what I want is someone to explain to me what exactly is happening here”

  
“Okay” Magnus said as Simon looked over to him raising an eyebrow “Damian and Co. were warned by Gold that if by chance Darcy came around, that she was working with shadowhunters and to keep their guard up…”

  
“I got that part of the story. That isn’t why I decided to leave whatever is happening at the institute, to come back here with you”

  
Magnus looked at Clary who looked determined and suddenly he was more intrigued. Taking a sip of his drink, he then opened his mouth “My dear Biscuit, what is precisely on your mind?”

  
“I want to know when the two of you stopped seeing Darcy as the enemy?” Clary said standing there as Simon gaped at her. Magnus however sat back and smiled watching as she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

  
“At Incognito, it was a definite plan to kill Darcy and whoever was affiliated with her. That Damian guy, definitely got his thrill by playing games and he was ready to have us tortured and killed. Luckily for us, Gold has that same need to play games. She gave him a serum that wouldn’t last long in Darcy’s system and Darcy was able to use her powers and gain the upper hand. Of course, her way of dealing with the situation was through a game also. Not that shocking considering we learned these two took her in under their wings.. In the end it turned into a gun war and Damian as well as others, lost their lives and Darcy left smiling.

  
Clary looked at Magnus as Magnus took another sip of his drink only for Simon, who was sitting next to them to speak up quickly. “Okay, he makes that story sound a lot worse and we both have been…”

  
“Shh” Clary said quickly waving at Simon, who closed his mouth quickly. Clary turned to him and shrugged “Sorry” she quickly muttered then looked back to Magnus “go on.”

  
Simon sat back crossing his arms as Magnus continued speaking, Clary sitting down and getting comfortable.

  
“This was something Gold planned on happening from the start, this showdown. She knew that given the chance, Darcy wouldn’t be able to not kill Damian. Either way, Gold knew loose ends would finally be cut. She warned Damian and anyone else at Incognito about Darcy, to cut off Darcy’s links with the corrupt side of shadow world. News of Darcy helping out the Shadowhunters to stop her, would spread like wildfire and she knew this. Darcy, being Darcy then figured why not take one more vengeful act. Darcy knows she needs the help of Shadowhunters as that is her only form of protection. We all know she thinks of herself and herself only. She is a smart girl and would have been able to piece together Gold’s plan in no time. No other option and this way, she comes out looking good to us all, by once again saving our lives”

  
Simon was now looking at Magnus clearly at a loss for his words as this was not how he thought the conversation would go. When he looked over to Clary however, he could tell she was completely engrossed by the story. Looking back to Magnus now he questioned what exactly was he missing?

  
“At least, that would of have been my original thought process, not so long ago.” Magnus sighed and Simon finally understood where Magnus was going with this whole story “Though, there was another option, and Darcy had a choice. It was the choice to truly choose what side she was on. Alec and Jace were captured, and instead of telling Damian to kill them and then tell them about Simon and I. She manipulated each person in that room, to turn on Damian. She then was able to get him to talk about Gold’s “plan” and then got us all out of safely. Yes, there were casualties and yes, it was reckless, and it could have been handled better. Yet in the van, I looked at a little girl, who was battling personal demons greater than any of us ever imagined.” Magnus said as Clary looked at him, something written on her face that made Simon watch her more intently as Magnus continued “it was that moment, when I stopped questioning it. Darcy is a screwed up, confused, dark crazy little thing, who was left to survive on her own. She is many things, but I don’t think she’s our enemy anymore.” Magnus then placed down his glass and rested his chin on his hand as he leaned forward to Clary, smiling. “Your turn now, when did you stop seeing Darcy as the enemy”

  
Simon looked from Magnus over to Clary , eyes wide as Clary sighed looking down to her hands and looked back to them.

  
“After that story, now I’m convinced but before it was little things. Mostly, with her warning us about Incognito and how dangerous the place was. It really made me question, if it was as dangerous as she claimed it to be, then why warn us? It would have been easier to not say anything and then escape, while we were trapped there. Then I thought, maybe it was because you were there. You knew of the place so she knew she couldn’t really lie about it, but there was something in her eyes. It was the look that caused me to keep thinking maybe she did give a damn. It was a look where I couldn’t help but think, you can’t fake that type of worry.” Clary said as the two looked at her and nodded slightly as she cleared her throat. “Then I couldn’t help but think how she helped us at the DuMort, how she saved Alec…She warned us about Incognito and even though what she did was wrong, once again she saved you all…I couldn’t help but think, maybe in her weird psychopathic way, she’s actually doing what she thinks is right. That she does want to help us and stop Gold…that she’s actually trying.” Clary looked at the two who nodded. “I’m not saying all is forgiven for what she’s done to us but….people do crazy things when desperate”

  
“True and lets face it, her up bringing was basically being poked at prodded by the clave and then brainwashed by Gold to believe she was only capable to do evil…I think she believes it but I think she has gut instincts to do what’s right, even if it’s in the wrong way” Magnus said to her as she nodded.

  
“Why didn’t you speak to me about this” Simon asked turning to Clary now. “Isn’t this like best friend law to tell one another everything?”

  
“Hi kettle” Clary said as Simon looked to her rolling his eyes, though he knew she had a point. “I didn’t want to bring it up in case no one felt the same way, the same reason as you I’m sure. I mean it wasn’t to long ago that she had Lydia hospitalized, Alec treated like a punching bag by a demon and Iz, she almost died…its complicated and everyone has a right to hate her…”

  
“Yes” Magnus said smiling over to Clary. “She’s done messed up things to all of us, and it will take a while to trust her. Let’s face it though, It’s in your DNA to sift out the good in people and ask the question ‘maybe we can change her’”

  
“You’re right, and maybe we should do a little test.” Clary said standing up as Simon looked to her confused, though she quickly left the living room as Magnus raised an eyebrow.

  
“What do you think she meant by that?” Simon asked watching where Clary disappeared, to look to Magnus sounding a bit worried.

  
“Whatever it is, I feel like it’s not going to be good” Magnus stated and within a couple of moments the door opened again and in came Clary with Darcy.

  
“Why am I out here?” Darcy asked looking from Clary to Simon and then over to Magnus.

  
“You heard Alec, we are supposed to figure out what Damian’s cryptic message meant…and you knew him the best” Clary said looking at her and then gestured for her to sit. Simon looked to Clary trying to figure out what she was really planning.

  
“Yeah wonder red, I’m pretty sure he wanted you all to brainstorm and me in my cell” Darcy stated as Clary glared to her.

  
“Umm, Biscuit I’m not sure this is the greatest idea” Magnus said looking over to her, he knew Alec and the others can come back any minute. If he saw Darcy out that would only make things worse though Clary just smiled sweetly at him.

  
“Magnus, we need to figure out what Gold is planning, we have someone who could help. Why are we locking her away when we could be using her?”

  
“You are locking me away because Broody said so, and he looked like he was ready to pop a vein when he left the Van.” Darcy said looking to Clary over to Magnus. “Sparkles, talk some sense into your friends please. If your boy toy comes back to see me out here….”

  
“If we can figure something out to help move this investigation along, he won’t be upset.” Clary interrupted Darcy looking to Magnus who sighed. She then turned back to Darcy. “You say you want to help us? Well start racking your brain Darcy.” Clary said raising an eyebrow as Darcy narrowed her eyes.

  
“Look Damian is crazy, he was no help. Gold is smart enough to not tell that coward anything because once you threaten his life, he babbles like a baby. I’m sure Edward Cullen and Hocus pocus over there told you everything.” Darcy said sounding irritated.

  
“They mentioned she’s looking for a pack, from some brothers. Are you sure that means nothing, she has no brothers, no mention of packages before?” Clary asked looking at her, searching for something more than the answers to her questions.

  
“Nada” Darcy said as Clary took a breath trying to calm herself down, only for Darcy to sigh. “Look, I’m sorry Damian wasn’t more help, truly I am, but Gold is going to be extremely carful now considering she knows I’m on your side. Even if I had some sort of idea, she would have changed her whole plan. So as we have no clue what Damian was spouting, we need to think of another angle to get information.”

  
“How” the three asked simultaneously to Darcy.

  
“Like the fuck I know. Aren’t you set supposed to be better at this than me.” Darcy snapped sounding exasperated. “You have no other witnesses or people to get information from, so where do you go from here detectives?” Darcy asked looking at the three, who looked to one another and the silence grew. “Oh my god” Darcy said burying her face in her hands. “You know what everyone’s problem is, you all are to in your head. I get it, things look bleak, Gold may win and everyone you know is either dying or dead…Who the fuck knows what exactly is happening with the shadow world…”

  
“Do you have a point with this?” Simon interrupted her, rubbing his eyes.

  
“Yes I do, Louis De Pointe Du Lac” Darcy said looking to Simon who looked confused and then Magnus over to Clary.

“Interview with a vampire, no one. Wow you guys need to watch more movies and tv”

  
“Or maybe you watched to many” Simon said simply as Darcy rolled her eyes.

  
“Sorry I was enslaved for majority of my life”

  
“You had a point so you were saying” Magnus asked trying to bring everyone back from bickering of nonsense.

  
“Right. My point is, you all have been in mission mode for what feels like forever. When was the last time you just, tried to chill”

  
“You do realize the world is going into chaos and you want us to…Chill” Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yes, tiny human version of Ariel” Darcy said looking over to Clary who looked from her to Simon who shrugged, clearly agreeing with the comparison. “Anyway, my point is you all have been stuck at this point and cant move past it. You need fresh eyes and the only way to do that, is walk away from this. I’m not saying for long but enough to breathe and remember there is more to life than this mission...maybe” Darcy said slumping in a chair, as they looked to her. “Being a part of the good team is exhausting. I never had a plan and when things didn’t go my way, I just winged it.”

  
“Which usually included murder.” Simon stated as Darcy scowled at him.

  
“So sometimes death happened, or places blew up, but at least I had fun with it” Darcy said smiling. “Look its been pouring for a while now, why not go run in the rain, jump in some puddles.” Darcy said jumping up and pointing over to the window.

  
“Darcy, I didn’t bring you here for us to jump in puddles, you were…”

  
“See that’s your problem, you think to much. Aren’t you supposed to be the rouge Shadowhunter, who does her own thing” Darcy said to Clary who looked at her and then she smiled mischievously. “Hey, I know. I’m going to wing it, starting now” Darcy said and then transported out of the loft.

  
“Shit” The three said looking to where she disappeared and then to one another, pushing one another aside as they ran out the loft.

  
“By the angel, Alec is going to kill me” Clary said running out on the streets of Brooklyn as Magnus and Simon followed behind her.

  
“Yes, yes he will” Magnus said shouting over the pouring rain to Clary as Simon rested a hand on her shoulder.

  
“We will find her, don’t worry Clary” Simon said and then turned to look at Magnus “Won’t we?”

  
“Find who”

  
Simon’s eyes opened wide as he felt Clary stiffen while Magnus just sighed, all turning around to see Jace, Izzy, Lydia and of course Alec standing behind them.

  
“No one” the three answered at the same time causing Magnus to cringe as Alec slowly closed his eyes.

  
“Did you lose Darcy?” Lydia piped up beside them sounding completely shocked.

  
“Of course not” Clary said as Simon nodded next to her.

  
Magnus looked at them and rolled his eyes, then he looked to Alec. “A simple tracking spell…”

  
“No need Harry Potter, I’m right here” Darcy called out, having everyone turn to see her a few feet away from them all.   
“Darcy get back in the loft” Magnus said pointing inside.

  
“Umm, no” Darcy said looking at Magnus as if he really thought that would work.

  
“This isn’t a debate…”

  
“I understand that Grandpa…But come on, look doesn’t this feel nice” Darcy said closing her eyes looking up to the sky as the rain soaked them all.

  
“No, my hair is a soppy wet mess and my clothes are ruined” Magnus shouted sounding miserable as they all looked to him.  
Darcy just rolled her eyes. “Oh come on” She said twirling around “when was the last time any of you played in the rain? I bet 100 dollars Broody never has…”

  
“Darcy…” Alec shouted sounding completely irritated.

  
“Catch me if you can” Darcy smiled and the ran off causing them all to look at one another then to take off in a run to chase after her.

  
The rain beat down on each of them as they chased after Darcy through Brooklyn. She was a lot swifter than any of them realized, and they didn’t want to call attention to themselves. Meaning, they just had to rely on their speed alone. It was a very mundane tactic, though Magnus did try to subtly use magic. Which turned out to be a very hard task because apparently adults chasing after a teenager in pouring rain, caused a lot of wondering eyes.

  
Simon was finally able to tackle Darcy to the ground when they reached a small park, Jace not being able to stop in time also went colliding causing all three to land in a huge puddle of mud. The rest came to a halt as they looked at the three, who were now covered in thick brown mud. It was silent for a moment, before Izzy started to laugh so hard she had to grip her stomach as everyone turned to look to her. Jace then grabbed a handful of mud and flung it towards her, only for Izzy to dodge it as it came face to face with Magnus. Darcy’s hand flew to her mouth as Simon, Clary, Jace and Lydia gaped, only Isabelle’s laughter grew louder as she looked at everyone. Magnus who wiped the mud from his eyes suddenly began laughing and soon Simon started as one by one everyone joined in, except for Alec who was standing there arms folded.

  
“See, this is what I was talking about” Darcy said getting up and held her hand out for Simon, who took it as Darcy helped him up. She then turned to look at Isabelle and smiled “You have a wonderful laugh Izzy, I don’t think I’ve ever heard it” With that Darcy started to walk ahead stopping by Alec “you can lighten up you know, crack a smile. I won’t tell serious R us.”

  
Alec just glared at her and followed her back to the loft leaving everyone as they stood there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts before following the two.

  
As they entered Magnus’s building, Alec turned to look to Darcy “Get back in your cell” Alec said lowly as he looked down at her.

  
“Okay Broody” Darcy said patting him on the shoulder and walking past him as everyone entered the loft. “I think you all should be groveling to Broody…I think the vein popped” Darcy shouted as she entered her cell and everyone looked to Alec who sighed.

  
“You all may want to get cleaned up and then we need to talk” Alec said calmly looking back to the group, though there was an edge to his tone. Everyone stood there looking at Alec as Magnus sighed.

  
“Oh, I don’t see the need why we need to wait” Magnus said waving his hand that they were all in dry clean clothes, not a speck of mud and totally dry. “There, let’s talk”

  
“Why was she out, how did this happen?” Alec asked looking at Simon, Magnus and Clary as the three stood together.

  
“Look Alec, I brought her out to help us. That’s what she’s here for?” Clary asked looking to Alec. “At least that’s the argument you made from the beginning. Having her locked away isn’t doing us any good, if she is involved with discussions it can possibly help.” Clary said stepping forward explaining as Alec shook his head and sighed.

  
“That wasn’t your call to make Fray” Alec stated only for Clary to cross her arms.

  
“I know we all have a reason to hate Darcy, but I also think she is actually trying to help…”

  
“By trying to escape” Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“She didn’t escape, I let her out” Clary exclaimed as Alec rolled his eyes.

  
“ Clary, do you know what would have happened if she actually got away?” Jace questioned causing Clary to look to him now.  
“She wasn’t trying to escape” Clary yelled at them, realizing how much their mistrust blinded them. “She made us run in the rain for gods sake, to clear our heads” Clary snapped as Jace huffed. “When has that ever been a crime?”

  
“You’re really sticking up for her” Jace said looking at Clary baffled.

  
“That’s truly what happened” Simon said coming to Clary’s aid. “I know this seems strange but… Darcy thought…”

  
“Darcy thought” Alec said looking over to Simon “You’re taking ideas from Darcy now” Alec glared at Simon who was about to explain when he held up his hand. “Please, don’t open your mouth again”

  
“Alec” Izzy said behind her brother knowing he was crossing the line.

  
“Do you know the outrage and backlash we would have gotten from the Clave, if they found out that she did actually escape?” Alec said turning to Izzy who looked at him but stayed quiet.

  
“How many times do I have to say she didn’t do this to escape” Clary said as Alec rolled his eyes.

  
“Whatever, what I know for a fact is that little girl only knows how to manipulate the people around her..She isn’t here…"

  
“You’re wrong. That little girl only knew one way to actually handle things after being abused and neglected her whole life….She’s done horrible things but if you looked close enough, you can say she’s changing. She isn’t all rotten”   
Alec looked at her shaking his head not believing what he was hearing.

  
“When was the last time you heard Izzy laugh, Alec” Clary said causing the tension in the room to sky rocket. “After what happened to your father and the stress of the mission, you three have been hurting. Rightfully so but you are being torn apart and because of Darcy’s idea, Izzy was able to find a happy moment in this screwed up situation. Darcy then went back to her cell without any sort of force. Stop being blinded by what happened to you dad and placing it on her because she didn’t have anything to…”

  
“Clary enough” Jace yelled, causing her to shut her mouth as everyone turned to Alec.

  
“Alec, I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” clary began but Alec spoke up.

  
“Don’t”

  
“Darling, I think you need to take a break.” Magnus said walking to him quickly and grabbing his hand.

  
“No Magnus I don’t…” Alec stated grumpily, trying to free his hand but Magnus held tighter and turned, pulling him.

  
“Trust me, you do” Magnus shot back causing Alec to clench his jaw, but then slowly he took a breath and allowed Magnus to lead him out of the living room.

  
“Im sorry, I’m sorry” Clary said as Jace hugged her whispering a quick okay. “What was said at that meeting?” Clary asked looking up face Jace as he started to explain.

  
*  
Alec was pushed inside Magnus’s room, walking to the end wall and then turned when the door closed. Meeting Magnus’s eyes as he rested against the door. “What’s really the matter here Darling?”

  
“The news I have we should really be discussing this as a team.” Alec said crossing his arms as Magnus pushed himself away from the door.

  
“Ah yes, we should but since you are in no state to listen to any sort of explanation, I think you should calm down and tell me whats wrong”

  
“Explanation?” Alec asked looking at Magnus who realized his wrong choice of wording “Are you also on that crazy boat that believes Darcy is suddenly a good person.” Alec said and shook his head as he looked at Magnus “I can’t believe this, and I for one am very calm…”

  
“God Alexander cut the bullshit please, I can feel the tension radiating off of you” Magnus said walking to him now. “We can circle back to the Darcy issue and the fact that you just called me crazy…but I know something was up when your mother called. The worry I see in your eyes has me a bit stressed, now I’m sure they are discussing it downstairs so can you tell me please. You’re not alone here, I’m here so allow me to help”

  
Alec looked at him and then took a breath and ran a hand over his face. “The shadow world has been exposed to Mundanes”


	19. I let my emotions get the best of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 of last chapter btw...why this is a bit shorter.

“I’m sorry, but what” Magnus said in complete shock.

  
“That’s what Maryse called to say. The shadow world has been exposed and at the meeting I was asked if we all can be in Idris by tomorrow morning. The also want all the representatives of each Downworlder to attend.”

  
“All of us, as in….”

  
“Yes, they want you, Luke and Raphael…I think they are even trying to see if the Seelie Queen would join.”

  
“So the Clave is calling this meeting to try and form some truce with the downworlders?” Magnus asked suddenly feeling the urge to laugh as Alec looked to him. “The Seelie Queen is going to say no upfront, there is nothing she wants more than to see the Clave suffer”

  
“That’s really shocking to me” Magnus looked over to him clearly not appreciating the sarcasm causing Alec to sigh “okay, look I’m sorry, hey, I’m sorry.” Alec said walking over to him and placing his hand on Magnus’s arms. “I don’t mean to take this out on you, any of you.” He said and Magnus could see he was trying to calm himself down. “It’s just with everything happening I feel like it’s spiraling out of control and I don’t know how to stop it, or what to even do and how to protect you all”

  
“Darling” Magnus said placing a hand on his cheek and Alec closed his eyes comforted by Magnus’s touch. “We are going to get through this, we always do” Alec opened his eyes and Magnus smiled “you know how I love a challenge” Magnus said raising an eyebrow causing Alec to scoff. “Come let’s go back downstair, I’m sure the big news is out now.”

  
*  
“The shadow world has been exposed” Clary asked as soon as Alec and Magnus walked in.

  
“Told you they would discuss it” Magnus said as Alec looked to him and then over to Clary and Simon.

  
“Yes”

  
“Alec..what does this actually mean…” Clary asked looking from Simon to him.

  
“It means a war is brewing quickly , and we are going to have a lot more enemies at our doors…The Clave has called for a meeting and they want the whole team there, including Magnus, Raphael and Luke”

  
“This is bad isn’t it, like catastrophically bad” Simon asked as Izzy squeezed his hand.

  
“We’ll figure it out” Lydia said to the group smiling trying to comfort everyone as everyone looked between one another.

  
“I better go speak with Raphael, I’m sure he is going to be excited to hear about this one” Magnus said as he looked to everyone “make yourself at home”

  
“Good luck with convincing Raphael.” Alec said by the front door as he followed Magnus out of the living room.

  
“Thanks, I think I’ll need it” Magnus said leaving heading to the basement of his building.

  
*  
Magnus raised an eyebrow as Raphael continued to laugh, though when he saw Magnus’s expression slowly the laughter stopped.

  
“You can’t be serious, tell me you are joking because this is the first time I actually found you funny” Raphael said his straight face demeanor coming back.

  
“Honestly Raph, I’m completely serious” Magnus said pushing past Raphael and making his way across the basement, then looked over to him “and we both know that was lie as I am hilarious”

  
“One of their own went rogue and blew up the DuMort, and the Clave has done nothing but try to keep this hushed. Now when shit has hit the fan they want to call us in to what; tell me in time of war we should stick together. I’m sick of the Clave only looking to the downworlders when it suits them.”

  
Magnus looked at, blinked a couple of times then shrugged “Okay”

  
“Okay” Raphael asked narrowing his eyes at Magnus. “That’s it? No ‘but Raph you gotta help out my sexy boyfriend, he and his moronic friends need us’”

  
“First of all, don’t call Alec sexy in that voice ever again, it’s creepy. Secondly, yes that’s it. I’m not going to force you cause you’re right, the Clave doesn’t deserve our help…but I can’t just sit idly by. Maybe in the meeting they’ll surprise me, convince me somehow this is right. Mostly someone has to look out for the downworlders and we know it sure as hell won’t be the Clave, I’m going for us”

  
Raphael looked at him and then rolled his eyes nodding “Fine, I’ll go with you tomorrow, but one sly comment…”  
“We hit them and leave”

  
“Don’t let your Sexy boyfriend persuade you to think differently”

  
“God Raphael, please stop with the voice” Magnus said leaving heading back to his loft as Raphael laughter filled the basement.

  
*  
Alec entered Darcy’s cell right after Magnus left while the others stayed in the living room. The topic of conversation was their next move on Darcy and Alec couldn’t rejoin that. Jace at least found everyone thinking crazy but Alec could see the slight doubt and he was sure they got Izzy thinking about it.

  
Alec came and stood right by the barrier of the cell as Darcy now sat on her bed. Sighing loudly she got up and walked closer to him.

  
“You need to stop with this” Alec said simply, an edge to his voice that Darcy couldn’t quite place, she just knew it wasn’t anger.

  
“Stop with what Broods”

  
“Manipulating people” Alec said as if it was obvious. “Those people out there, risking their lives are my family. I don’t need you worming your way into their minds for them to start to believe you can be saved. That you aren’t as bad as you seem and its possible to redeem you.”

  
“Look…” Darcy started but Alec interrupted her causing her to become a bit frustrated.

  
“No, they are good, all of them and they all are compassionate, maybe to a fault. I know them well enough to know that they will try and find the light in you. They may not even realize its happening but its something they cant help….They are good and despite everything they go through, they still have a light burning brightly in them. Don’t destroy them, just stick to the deal and stop with all this shit about wanting to keep us safe, or being on our side. The two of us know that you only have one side and that’s your own.

  
“Okay Broody, but did you ever think that maybe they may be onto something?” Darcy questioned him causing Alec to glare at her. “I have no issue staying locked up here, been doing it my whole life, but little red is right about one thing.”

  
“What’s that”

  
“That you do need my help and it’s been wasted because you can’t get passed your daddy issues and what happened to him…”

  
“Shut up”

  
“And you’re blaming me for it. Get out of your head Broody and talk about it cause it’s eating you up inside and preventing you from doing your job”

  
“Shut up” Alec said looking to her now

  
“And you know what Mr. can’t crack a smile…you’re going to fail and it wouldn’t be me who put the damn light out in your family”

  
Alec brought down the barrier between them shoving Darcy against the back wall of her cell “I said shut it”

  
Just then arms circled around him and he was pulled off Darcy who sank to the ground clutching her neck.

  
“Alec” Lydia was looking at him with sad eyes as Jace held him back.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m good, I’m good” Alec said straightening up feeling like he was in desperate need for fresh air. Quickly he turned heading for the door.

  
“Good chat Broody, I think we are getting closer to friendship status” Darcy said her voice sounding hoarse

  
“Shut up” Jace and Lydia said but Alec ignored as he left the room and passed by Simon, Clary, and Izzy heading right into the porch.

  
*  
Magnus walked into the loft, and couldn’t help but notice how oddly quiet it was. In the living room he spotted Simon and Izzy on his couch, curled up. They looked like they were in a deep conversation but when they spotted Magnus, Izzy jumped to her feet. She quickly explained what happened between Alec and Darcy and Magnus couldn’t help but sigh. He was gone for ten minutes and absolute chaos broke out.

  
Stepping out on the porch he spotted Alec sitting on one of the two seater chairs, looking at his stele.

  
“Is there room for one more” Magnus asked and Alec without looking up, scooted so that Magnus could sit next to him. They both stayed silent for a while before Magnus spoke up.

  
“You have to talk to me Alexander, you can’t keep everything bottled up. I know this is a stressful time…”

  
“No one knows what happened at the Incognito or should I say no one really cares.” Alec said turning to him quickly “The Clave is corrupted and the downworld isn’t going to side with them when their own people are being attacked and dying and the clave aren’t doing anything. The institute is now on high alert because that’s where downworlders are going to go to ask what is actually happening and I have no information to give them. They are in danger due to the exposure and will be pissed rightfully so. On top of that I have that raving lunatic that makes me question every day if I did the right thing bringing her on”

  
Magnus reached out and touched his face causing Alec to look at him as he stroked his cheek. “Oh darling, I know but we knew things were going to get hard. We knew the divide was going to happen and we knew the Clave would only step up when it was convenient to them. As for the raving lunatic, we knew it was going to be complicated…”

  
“Yeah, well I thought I had to worry about some of you trying to kill her. Not wanting to befriend her” Alec muttered causing Magnus to laugh. “Why are you laughing at me” Alec looked at him now trying to hide his smile, he was supposed to be upset wasn’t he?

  
“How the tables have turned, I think we need to be the ones worried about you killing her” Magnus said raising an eyebrow and Alec sighed.

  
“Iz told you”

  
“Yupp, what did Darcy tell you to warrant choking” Alec looked down a bit as Magnus hand now moved to Alec’s neck playing his hair.

  
“I let my emotions get the best of me” Alec said simply as Magnus gasped causing him to look up.

  
“How dare that happen, I’m appalled, honestly where has my stone hearted boyfriend gone” Magnus stated teasing as Alec shook his head muttering a shut up causing Magnus to laugh. “How about we go to bed? It’s been a long day”

  
Alec looked at him and for a second Magnus thought he would decline but then Alec nodded reaching for his hand. “Yeah, I think I could use some sleep”

  
Smiling Magnus grasped his hand and guided him through the balcony doors, passed a sleeping Simon and Izzy and up to his room. In no time they were nestled in bed, Alec’s head rested on Magnus chest as Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair.

  
“After this is over, let’s go on vacation.” Alec muttered out and Magnus couldn’t hide his surprise.

  
“Did I just hear that correctly, that My Alexander wants to go on vacation. Away from the institute and shadow hunting.” Magnus said as Alec angled himself so his face was now directly by Magnus’s neck.

  
“Just you and me” Alec said his breath ghosting Magnus’s neck before he moved a bit closer kissing his pulse point. Magnus involuntarily pulled him closer letting out a content sigh.”nothing to worry about for a bit” Alec said as a hand moved slowly up Magnus’s chest up to his cheek as Alec now nibbled at Magnus’s ear. His eyes were closed as he grasped onto Alec tighter.

“We could just stay in bed all day and not sleep” Alec stated now hovering over Magnus, his lips barely touching Magnus’s own.

  
“You are a tease Alex…” Magnus couldn’t finish as Alec now kissed hard and quick. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer as Alec’s tongue slipped into Magnus’s mouth. His hand slowly trailing down Magnus bare chest as Magnus hands moved down Alec’s back. His eyes closing just enjoying Alec’s lips against his skin as Alec moved slowly and gently placing small kisses along his neck. Finally, Alec reached Magnus’s collar bone and bit at it causing Magnus to groan hands clinging onto Alec’s shirt as he continued kissing along Magnus’s upper body. Only to stop at Magnus’s right nipple as he gently sucked at it causing Magnus to arch his back as he moaned. Alec, appreciating the sound then bit gently causing Magnus’s breath to become shallow as pleasure pulsed through his body, all he could do was grasp Alec’s shirt that was now halfway up his stomach. Alec looked up to find Magnus looking down at him, his cat eyes gleaming now which brought a smile to Alec’s face. There was nothing more that he loved than getting Magnus to the complete loss of control state. Continuing to kiss downward slowly and gently, Magnus was able to think a bit clearer now as he pulled Alec’s shirt up and over his head and threw it to the ground. He then fell back against his pillow as Alec smiled at him and started to pull down Magnus’s pants.

  
“I love you, you know that” Alec stated looking down at Magnus absolutely infatuated with him.

  
“I love yoooo…Oookay….darling” Magnus started only to stutter out when Alec slipped his hand under Magnus’s boxer hem.

  
“Hmm” Alec said innocently kissing just above Magnus’s boxers as Magnus eyes were closed and small whimpers and moans would escape. Magnus head getting foggy as he concentrated on Alec’s hand around him.

  
“You darling are not playing fair.” Magnus breathed heavily as he grasped Alec’s hair making him look at him. Alec laughed lightly as he pulled down Magnus’s boxers and then quickly removed his own belt, pants and boxers.

  
*  
Both were trying to catch their breathing under control as Magnus turned to face Alec. Alec looked at him through half-opened eyelids and smiled gently at him as Magnus rested a hand on his cheek stroking it with his thumb as he smiled.

  
“I love you Alexander” Magnus said.

  
“I love….” Alec started only to be cut off with Magnus lazily but gently kissing him. When he pulled back Alec lightly chuckled looking at him, his hazels eyes glinting. “You aren’t playing fair” Alec said smiling at him causing Magnus to look at him oddly but then he remembered his words to him and rolled his eyes.

  
“You are an idiot” Magnus said smiling fondly at Alec, laying on his back he then pulled Alec closer to him, as Alec rested his head on Magnus’s chest, slowly closing his eyes listening to Magnus’s heart beat as Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

  
“Well if that was a preview of how our vacation will go, how can I say no” Magnus said as Alec let out a tired chuckle.

  
“I think it’ll be good, be away from all this….only thing to worry about are mundane things” Alec yawned and Magnus couldn’t help but squeeze him tighter. He was once again shocked by Alec’s statement.

  
“Are you you saying you want a mundane life” Magnus asked and relaxed a bit when Alec laughed.

  
“No…” Alec started yawning once more “ it just would be nice…to only have to worry about mundane things….boring job….car troubles….” Magnus smiled at Alec who he was sure was asleep when another word slipped out his mouth causing him to still. “Marriage”

  
Magnus knew at this point Alec had finally fallen asleep, the last word was a mumble and his breathing was slow and steady. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear the mumble but it took all his strength not to shake Alec awake to ask what that meant. He knew Alec needed to sleep and he probably meant nothing by it, but Magnus now couldn’t help but think of it. Magnus tried to settle his racing heart beat as he pulled Alec closer closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys also mistakes, I apologize if there are any!


	20. Don't want anymore excitement like yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter...I hope you all enjoy!   
> Sorry again and promise to do better!!!  
> Sorry again for mistakes and errors!

Magnus awoke to Alec lightly shaking him. “Sorry” he said smiling down at him. “Iz and I are heading to the institute to meet up with the others. From there we will leave for Idris”

  
“What time is it?” Magnus asked feeling disoriented.

  
“4:30 am” Magnus couldn’t help but groan causing Alec to smile. “I’ll see you at a more decent hour, go back to sleep” Alec said giving him a quick kiss and then leaving.

  
Magnus was to tired to truly process Alec’s words as he lay back down, falling asleep almost instantly.

  
Magnus rolled over, groaning to banging on his front door that now echoed through the apartment. Gracefully getting out of bed, feeling just about ready to kill whoever was at his door as he grabbed his robe slipping it on. By the time he reached the bottom of the steps he found Simon opening the door for Raphael.

  
“What are you his doorman now?” Raphael asked as he walked past Simon, spotting Magnus as he came into view. He was in his robe, hair sticking up looking far from happy about the situation causing Raphael to smile teasingly at him.

  
“Why are you being so loud, I was ready to kill you.” Magnus said glaring at him as Raphael tried to look serious.

  
“A little too late on that, shouldn’t you be ready for us to go?” Raphael questioned as he walked to Magnus “Or is this some new fashion trend that I don’t understand” He said pulling on the robe as Magnus smacked his hand away.

  
“Give me 10 minutes” Magnus muttered, remembering they had to be in Idris. Turning on his heel, he headed upstairs.

  
“So expect you in another hour” Raphael shouted gaining a string of profanity words from Magnus. Raphael turned to Simon then looking to him. “Seriously, you live here now?”

  
*  
30 minutes later Magnus was downstairs wearing a dark blue suit that slightly shimmered, his hair was styled perfectly and his makeup was dark, making him look slightly intimidating yet still wonderful to look at.

  
“Oh, someone means business” Raphael teased as Magnus looked at him with a deadpan expression.

  
“Well one of us has too” Magnus stated as Raphael lost his smile. ““Make yourself comfortable Stuart… your on Darcy duty, so maybe just stay away from her till we come back. We don’t want anymore excitement like yesterday.”

  
“Yeah, no kidding” Simon muttered as he nodded.

  
“Can we get this over with, the sooner we go the faster I can get insulted and leave” Raphael said motioning to the two for them to get a move on.

  
“That’s is a great attitude to go in with, honestly how do you not have more friends” Simon stated as Raphael smacked him behind the head, though Magnus laughed agreeing fully.

  
Opening the portal and the two stepped through, Simon only hearing Raphael tell Magnus to shut up before the two disappeared.

  
*  
Stepping through the portal Raphael stepped outside the boarders of Idris with Magnus as the spotted Luke, waiting along with Maryse and Aldertree.

  
“You’re late” Aldertree as stated as they approached one another.

  
“Yeah, I see they roped you into making us feel more welcomed” Raphael snapped back looking over to Luke.

  
“That wasn’t our intent, we are all here as equals.” Aldertree stated as he sounded very scripted, the three just looked to one another resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

  
“Right…that’s why we were brought on the outside of your boarders, waiting to get the okay for us to pass the wards….equals he says” Raphael shook his head then began walking forward “shall we?” Raphael glared over too Aldertree as he passed, who then looked over to Magnus and Luke as if for some help.

  
“Don’t look at me, I agree with what he said” Magnus said as Luke just shrugged smiling.

  
Aldertree clenched his jaw but they all followed Raphael towards Alicante, Aldertree giving the signal to lower the wards to allow the downworlders to pass.

  
As they walked through the doors of The Gard, two Shadowhunters approached joining the group as Magnus couldn’t help but shake his head, and Raphael began to snarl.

  
“You know Al…can I call you Al. It would take a lot more than two Shadowhunters to stop us…IF we planned on doing something.” Magnus said looking over to Aldertree.

  
“Do we have a problem Mr. Bane” Aldertree asked as they stopped in front of the door, Magnus turning to look at him smiling sweetly.

  
“You tell me” Magnus asked then pushed open the door finding the rest of the council along with Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary speaking with Lydia and her father. Jocelyn came up to Luke then, looking over to Magnus and Raphael.

  
“How are you all holding up” she asked clearly concerned on how they were being treated.

  
“I feel very welcomed” Raphael said dryly causing Jocelyn to nod as she looked back to Luke.

  
“Okay, this meeting should go well” She said as Clary came over.

  
“Lydia’s dad said we need to think of something quick or else they are going to ask to return Darcy.”

  
“On what grounds” Magnus said looking over to Alec who was pinching the bridge of his nose as Mr. Branwell spoke to them. Magnus then looked over to Clary as she shrugged over dramatically.

  
“They don’t really need an excuse…but apparently they have Stella here, who has brought up concerns. If she speaks up against us, they’ll get their way” Clary said as Magnus looked over to the council as they began taking their seats.

  
“Yeah, well when has that not been the case” Magnus said as everyone followed to have a seat.

  
Everyone in the room was seated around a semi circle table, looking up to the high table where the council members sat. Mr. Branwell was the one to stand and speak up first.

  
“Welcome Shadowhunters and fellow guests. We asked you to join us today because we want to build an alliance here with each of you. As you know we have a common enemy, an enemy who has not only attacked and killed but has now exposed us to the mundane. At noon yesterday, a news station broadcasted a vicious attack at a NYC police station, it was at Luke’s precinct. His fellow policemen were gun-downed, then to make matters worse Gold then proceeded to use the necklace to raise the dead, she had witnesses inside with her to confirm this story….”

  
“I’m sorry but what does this have to do with us” Raphael interrupted causing Mr. Branwell to come to a stop as everyone looked to Raphael “No offense Luke, but you know they wouldn’t give one damn about any this if the shadow world hadn’t been exposed. The Hotel DuMort was attacked and I lost half my clan, my family. You never called a meeting then, it never crossed your mind to start reaching out to the downworlders then. Instead we have to rely on one another, but of course you knew that. You know a war is coming and you need allies, the seelies were out but you thought you’d turn to others, figured you’d get the wolves and the warlocks on your side as the Alpha and the high warlock are fucking Shadowhunters….”

  
“Oookay” Magnus said covering Raphaels mouth with his hand glancing over to Alec who looked mortified as half the room looked shocked as the other half looked angry.

  
“This accusation is absurd, the Clave always has the shadowworlds best interest at heart” Aldertree said glaring over to Raphael, who scoffed making Aldertree raise his voice. “This is exactly the sort of senseless outbursts you’d suspect from a downworlder”

  
“Excuse me” Magnus said raising an eyebrow to Aldertree as Raphael rolled his eyes.

  
“Order, we’ve been in here for 5 minutes! We did not call this meeting to attack one another, I would like to remind Mr. Santiago this was optional to attend. I would also like to remind Aldertree, we are not here to bring down or discriminate against our guests. We not only have this matter to discuss but also the matter with Darcy. Concerns around Idris have risen and Mr. Lightwood we would like an update on the situation. As for now I think we should take a recess.”

  
Raphael was out the door in no time as Magnus followed him out the room. Within a few feet away from where the meeting room was Raphael spun around to face him. “I can’t do it, I can’t stay in there. This is just once again a ploy to use us, till they don’t need us again.”

  
“I know Raph, I do but…”

  
“No, no buts. I’m not rejoining that damn meeting. I’m going to make this real simple; the vampires will side with you if a war does in fact break out. If you see fit to join the Shadowhunters then so be it, but please keep in mind you can help out Alec and his friends while saying fuck you to the clave. If we side with them again, without any worry then nothing will change. It will be the same mistake repeated and aren’t you tired of being used.”

  
“You’re right, okay, you’re right” This was the hard part of it all that Magnus struggled with. He wanted to do more than anything to help Alec and the others. They were important to him, like family so how do you turn from them? Raphael was right however, he was mixing personal feelings with business. This is where they had to put aside their personal relationship for the sake of something much greater. Just as much as being together has helped out a lot with making progress between Shadowhunters and downworlders, there were still moments where Magnus knew he had his own to protect. “The Clave is scared, and who knows what they will do in this state. The downworlders are my main priority and they need protection.”

  
“I’m being told I’m right about a lot of things today” Raphael smiled smugly. “How do those words taste coming out your mouth”

  
“Like grind-up chum” Magnus said walking past as Raphael laughed following him now out of the building they were in.

  
“Magnus…wait” Alec said running up to the two. “I’m sorry about how the meeting started off…”

  
“Look, save the excuses till I go, because though you can give those sad puppy eyes to him I for one…”

  
“I came to say you were right to behave the way you did. You were right with what you said, well with some things you said.”

  
Raphael gaped at Alec as Magnus began to laugh “please continue I’ve never seen him speechless”

  
“Look, all I’m trying to say is that the downworlders shouldn’t team up with the Clave. They’ve never done anything without their own agenda and this time will be no different. I would however like to propose an alliance between the New York institute and the downworlders” Alec said causing Magnus and Raphael to look to one another.

  
“What’s the difference?” Raphael asked crossing his arms.

  
“For one, we will keep you all in the loop. This is no longer Shadowhunters business, Gold has included the whole shadow world and I don’t think us being divided is going to help anything. I’ll open the institute, to the two of you as well as Luke.

You’ll have access to our information, what we know so will all of you. Second, I’m not doing this to only benefit me. I’m doing this because I was taught Shadowhunters were here to protect and though I’ve been blinded for a while, I’m finally seeing the truth. I just want to do the job I grew up believing was here to make a difference and keep everyone safe.”

  
Raphael looked at Alec and pierced his lips then over to Magnus who was looking at him expectantly. “You’ve got yourself a deal, we’ll keep in touch when you get back. I for one am out of here because if not, I will kill everyone in that room” Raphael said shaking Alec’s hand and then turning to Magnus. “He makes one hell of a good speech”

  
“It’s the downright honesty in his eyes that get you” Magnus said looking over to Alec smiling.

  
“Okay don’t be gross, and open the portal for me will ya.” Raphael said pushing Magnus a bit for the two to start heading back to their portal.

  
“I’ll be back darling” Magnus called out as Alec watched the two for a moment before heading back and going inside.

  
“Alec” Clary and Lydia came running towards him almost knocking him down, both breathing heavily.

  
“We’ve been looking for you” Lydia said quickly clutching her side.

  
“We need you to follow us” Clary whispered grabbing his hand.

  
“Don’t ask questions and just come” Lydia piped up clearly understanding that’s exactly what was coming.

  
“Why does everything we do have to get weird.” Alec muttered but followed the two.

  
“What did Lydia just say” Clary muttered as the two girls power walked pulling Alec along.

  
They stopped right outside a door knocking in some strange pattern before it opened and Alec was pushed inside by the two.

  
*  
Magnus was searching for Alec, when he came back and entered The Gard. The halls were pretty empty and it seemed very ominous. Taking out his phone he started to call Alec, only to hear the distant ringtone coming from a door. Turning the handle to find it locked, he knocked only for the door to fly open and for him to be yanked inside.

  
“Biscuit” Magnus said as Clary stared right back at him. “My god I almost incinerated you” Magnus said relaxing as he saw Lydia, Izzy, Alec, and Jace standing behind her. Then his eyes landed on the other figure, a young girl, blonde long hair and bright blue eyes. “Stella?”

  
“Hi” Stella said smiling warily “I’m sorry about all the secrecy , I just didn’t want anyone to find me in here”

  
Magnus nodded then looked to everyone else. “What’s going on”

  
“I needed you all here because I wanted to tell you all something, and I needed it to go to people who I think I can trust. I…I don’t remember what happened but I know you saved my life, and despite everything my sister has done, you’ve given her a second chance.” They all looked at Stella as she sighed. “The Clave has asked me to come in to speak about Darcy. The reason why I’m here is that I’ve been receiving threats, that I must convince everyone in this meeting that she should be given back to the Claves custody.”

  
“What kind of threats?” Jace asked looking away from Alec to Stella

  
“Death threats, I’ve gotten notes as well as been put into situations that come out looking like freak accidents but they aren’t…”

  
“Why haven’t you spoken up about this before” Lydia asked looking at her. “You’ve been surrounded by members of the Clave, fellow Shadowhunters, why not go to them?”

  
“I didn’t know who I could trust” Stella said pulling out a letter. “Look at the seal, seem familiar?”

  
“Someone on the Council is threatening you?” Izzy looked up to her as the others looked at the letter. “There is no way anyone on the Clave would be this bold to send something like this. This is just proof of their treason”

  
“How can we trust this?” Lydia said looking to the group, shaking her head.

  
“I know it’s hard to believe, I get it…” Stella started only for Magnus to speak up.

  
“Not really that hard to believe... Think of it, how else did Gold get the opportunity to attack Idris. She must have help, and yes thus is bold but it is a guarantee of shutting someone up. The Clave is the highest point of authority here, to be receiving death threats, she has a point, who do you turn too?”

  
“Look I know it’s a fragile time.” Stella continued “I know what’s been going on and how insane things are, and this information isn’t going to make things easier. I’m not saying you have to believe me, I just thought this should be told. Who better to tell than the only people actually doing something about this mess”

  
“Why do you want to help, especially considering we were the ones to get your sister out?” Alec asked looking at Stella, studying something.

  
“Darcy is complicated I know. I don’t trust her and I am afraid of her, and I hope you are too because if not your just stupid. However I know she’s been given the short straw, her powers feed off negative emotions and she had to fend for herself in order to survive. Plus she’s my sister, and as odd as it is, I want what’s best for her and if there is a slight chance that she is doing something good, that she is changing, then shouldn’t I do my part to help out as well? For her sake?”

  
Magnus looked from Stella to Alec and saw the look in his eyes that whatever answer Alec was looking for, that was it. Stella passed the test and Alec believed her story.

  
Stella then shrugged, continuing to speak. “Look, I don’t know how to convince you all other than saying the truth, it’s up to you to believe it. I also found this.” Stella said handing over another sheet of paper. “It’s a letter, I’m not sure what the letter says as it’s in code, or who it was for but…but if you look at the signature you will it’s signed by AU.”

  
“You know who AU is?” Clary looked to her and Stella nodded.

  
“AU is the symbol for Gold on the periodic table. Whoever has been threatening me, is still receiving letters from Gold.”

  
“Shit” they all said completely exasperated.

  
*  
They all entered the conference room after each other, quietly and swiftly after leaving the room where Stella was. Alec took his seat, looking to the council suddenly feeling the need like they needed to get out of here. He didn’t want to give up any information now because that would only potentially help Gold.

  
“Where is Mr. Santiago” Mr. Branwell asked pulling Alec away from his thoughts to look to the council and then to Magnus.

  
“He thought it was best not to return he won’t be joining in, so we can continue” Magnus said smiling waving his hand.

  
Just then Aldertree stood looking to Mr. Branwell. “Mr. Branwell honestly, this meeting is a waste of time, they clearly don’t want to cooperate with us. The Clave clearly needs to handle the situation from here. We should just bring Darcy back, suspend Mr. lightwood and his team from the investigation and send Mr. Bane and Mr. Garroway” Aldertree gestured over to Luke and Magnus “ back to their…Lair and Pack”

  
Alec felt the tension in the room, and was about to stand up to argue when suddenly Magnus shot up from his seat bringing all eyes to him.

  
“A PACK” Magnus shouted causing everyone to jump, though his eyes landed on Alec who was looking to him.  
“What” He asked confused as everyone looked from Alec back to Magnus.

  
Magnus pushed his way over to Alec grabbing him and pulling him out the room, shouting that they’d be back in a minute. When they were outside Magnus checked to make sure they weren’t followed then looked to Alec who was looking at him bemused.

  
“What Damian meant, what Gold was mumbling when she went to visit. She meant a wolf pack, not a pack of something. It wasn’t by accident that she attacked the police station where Luke worked. If she exposed the Shadow world, downworlders are going to go into hiding for a bit…”

  
“They will stick to their hideouts where they know its safe” Alec said looking to Magnus who nodded.

  
“Giving Gold easy targets, she’s going to the Jade wolf…she’s going after Luke’s pack” Magnus said finishing off their train of thought.

  
“If that’s the case then we should take the other part literal as well” Alec said and Magnus looked at him expectantly “She must also be targeting the silent brothers and whoever is working with her, would be able to give her an in. They won’t see it coming”

  
*  
“What is going on?” Aldertree demanded as he looked over to Magnus and Alec as soon as they entered the room.

  
“We need to leave, we have reason to believe Luke’s pack is in danger” Alec said causing the room to go silent as Luke stood quickly.

  
“On what grounds” Aldertree asked but Alec looked to Mr. Branwell suddenly.

  
“Sir; I will explain everything but you know how quick Gold can work and if this is her plan, we need to hurry and get to where we need too if we want give anyone a chance. Don’t create a bigger rift between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders by asking questions when we can be saving lives”

  
“Meeting adjourned”

  
“But sir”

  
“Aldertree enough, I have faith in Mr. Lightwood and his team and I do believe he will explain everything. For now, I agree if there is a chance this is right, we shouldn’t stand around arguing. Please go and be careful”

  
“Mr. Lightwood, I hope you are right about this. It can also look a bit suspicious that it was Mr. Bane that suddenly brought on this...significant thought.”

  
Magnus rolled his eyes ignoring the jab pulled Alec away, who was now grinding his teeth trying to keep quiet. Jace held up his middle finger to Aldertree as they all followed rushing out, heading back to Magnus’s loft.


	21. El Vampiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy......  
> So here is another chapter!  
> If there are mistakes I’m so sorry  
> I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Xoxo

Simon was in the Magnus kitchen, boiling water when suddenly a portal opened up and everyone came rushing out. Walking out to meet everyone it seemed like absolute chaos as Luke called Alric to evacuate everyone out of the Jade Wolf and to head to the institute. Alec was now contacting the institute to inform them of incoming visitors as he as well as Jocelyn and Clary headed over there, to act as buffers for the incoming visitors. Not one glance was spared as they left the loft without a word.

  
Jace and Lydia were also heading right for the door as Izzy ran over to Simon who stood there watching the scene.

  
“Si, we’re heading over to the silent brothers, we suspect they may be in danger. We need you to drive us to the City of bones, I’ll explain more on the way.” Isabelle said turning around and heading for the door as Simon looked at her completely lost. Still standing in the same spot, Izzy looked back to him as he stayed still “Si” 

Snapping out of his confused state, Simon then nodded “right” he muttered off quickly running toward them as they all walked out the door.

  
Magnus sighed suddenly feeling the silence of the loft as he sunk to the couch. Waving his hand he simply sat and waited. His job was to talk to Darcy. Well actually it was to watch over Darcy but he decided to fill her in and to see if they could believe what Stella said. He sat waiting, till he heard the cell door creak open.

  
“Sparkles Mc. Glitter?” Darcy said as she walked slowly into the living room checking her surroundings. Magnus for the first time realized how timid she seemed. “Are you here alone?”

  
“Yup” He said simply still sitting as he watched her keep her distance as she nodded.

  
“Did Broody give you the okay to finally kill me?” She said jokingly but Magnus could see there was some wonder to the question

  
“What, no” He quickly said looking to her as she stood there and then nodded.

  
“Okay…well then what’s going on? Didn’t you all just rush off to Idris for that meeting” She said as Magnus sat back, leaving her to make her way closer when she felt comfortable.

  
“I want to talk to you about what happened there actually”

  
“The Clave wants me back?” Darcy asked, serious this time and Magnus heard the fear in her voice. He couldn’t help but wonder when he stopped seeing the monster and started seeing the child.

  
“Yeah, they are looking for a way to lock you up again”

  
Darcy nodded chewing on her lower lip as she slowly began to walk closer to Magnus.

  
“When do I go back”

  
“You don’t” Magnus said causing Darcy to look to him confused “we got out of there before they could get into anything to specific.”

  
“Oh…why” Darcy said looking away from him trying to hide her shock as she looked down to her feet.

  
“We figured out Gold’s plan, that she meant a wolfs pack and the silent brothers were her next targets... Before they could officially get into any sort of ‘topic’ in the meeting, we left in order to get everyone out of harms way.” Magnus explained as Darcy looked to him, her eyes lighting up.

  
“Ohhhh” Darcy said pointing to Magnus “That actually makes a lot more sense than getting a package of something from some brothers. Stupid Damian.” She then looked to Magnus questionably as she spoke up again. “Okay, I understand the wolf pack, Gold wants souls and bodies to add to her army but umm…Why is she going after the creepy yet cool, cult bros”

  
“They aren’t in a cult.”Magnus said looking to her bewildered as Darcy shook her head.

  
“Oh please, sewing your mouth and eyes shut. If that doesn’t scream crazy cult shit then I don’t know what does”

  
Magnus shook his head smiling slightly as he looked at her. “Look the silent brothers are arguably the strongest among the Shadowhunters, plus their vast knowledge on basically the history of Nephilim. The things Gold could possibly want from them are their knowledge and bodies. Their sort of runes, I’m sure can come in handy.”

  
“Shouldn’t the cult guys be able to like protect themselves then, if they are oh so powerful” Darcy said she was now standing a couple of feet away from Magnus now.

  
“They lean towards the peaceful side to life” Darcy groaned as Magnus continued. “Plus with someone helping Gold, who is on the clave. She’d have no problem getting into the city of bones without raising any red flags. Meaning they’ll be caught off guard and Gold would once again, get what she wants”

  
“Hold up and rewind for a second”Darcy said practically jumping on the sofa, sitting next to Magnus looking utterly amused “Did you just say someone else on the Clave is aiding Gold”

  
“Umm, that is what we’ve recently just learned” Magnus said nodding wondering if he should have mentioned it.

  
“Holy plot twist, I can’t believe another one of them is corrupt. Fucking good and righteous people are all so corrupt and then want to point to me as the bad guy!” Darcy said shaking her head almost seeming appalled by all this. “It’s so Aldertree”

”Why do you say that” Magnus said looking to her waiting for some sort of proof to back up her statement as it came out as more of a fact.

  
“Well considering my vast knowledge and actual criminal mind, I’m going to say because the dude straight up sucks and I don’t like him.”

  
Rolling his eyes Magnus sighed out “Outstanding detective skills, but considering we don’t have any proof maybe we should refrain from pointing a finger”.

  
“Wait, how did you all figure this out”

  
“We actually had a run in with your sister” Magnus quickly stated, this was what he was waiting for. To read her reaction, see if Stella really could be trusted.

  
“Stella was there” Darcy said a look crossing her face and Magnus didn’t know if it were guilt or betrayal, maybe both.

  
“Yup, she came to us after receiving death threats. Said she was being forced to speak out against you and that’s how the Clave was going to get you back. She wanted to warn us that Gold still had help from the inside and how we were the only ones she could turn to….”

  
“Bleh, gross stop, the goodness of it all is making me physically ill” Darcy said gagging waving her arms as Magnus raised an eyebrows.

  
“I just want to know if what she said was something we could trust” Magnus asked pushing her arms away from his face. Darcy looked at him then and sighed.

  
“Since you’re asking the smarter, prettier sister…Yeah, if she told you this, than it’s a guarantee it’s the truth. That’s the thing with being purely good, you can’t lie, It’s literally in her DNA” Darcy said sitting back on couch crossing her arms.

  
“Okay well then things just became more complicated.” Magnus said rubbing his eyes, knowing now that Gold definitely had someone on the clave helping her. Downworlders are being targeted, the shadow world is exposed, the people you turn to are corrupted and everyone they love may not survive this. Most of all the psychopath that was once despised actually has redeemable qualities and the good one is scared and cryptic as hell.

  
“Yeah I can see you have a lot on your mind” Darcy said pulling Magnus away from his thoughts as he looked over to her “ but tell me did my sweet sibling have anything to say about me, why I shouldn’t be trusted and all that”

  
“Actually no. She said she was helping because apparently the news of you aiding us, made her believe that it could help you be a better person. That this could help you change for the better. She didn’t want you back with the Clave, she wanted to give you your best second chance”

  
“Oh Jesus Christ, seriously. I was going to kill that bitch, I destroyed her family. What kind of person wishes the best to the person, who took that all away from her.” Darcy said looking absolutely broken up about this and Magnus just shrugged. He couldn’t help but think how crazy love can be. How it can still make you want to hold on to hope that a person can change and if there is that slight chance, no matter how slim, you’ll see it through. His used to feel that way, over Camille, so he understood Stella.

  
“It’s amazing what love can do, if you think you can help that person you’d be surprised the lengths people would go”

  
“Eww, this is getting too much now” Darcy said though Magnus couldn’t help but see disappointment in her eyes and knew Darcy just wanted to be hated because it just made her life easier. It’s always easier to give into the hate, which got Magnus thinking of another issue.

  
“Tell me this Darcy. Are you sure Stella’s past, can’t push her down a darker path. I mean you were a total bitch wrapped in a psychopathic nightmare but the past couple of weeks show that…you are still that way but at least now you have empathy.”

  
“Oh, your wondering if ‘dear ole Stella the good’ decided to board the fun train of evil?”

  
“Do you hear yourself when you talk” Magnus asked sighing as Darcy leaned forward smiling.

  
“Nope, 90% of the time I just talk straight up bull….but to ease your mind, no I don’t think so. It’s always a possibility for good to become evil and evil to become good…but Stella has been pumped with so much good in her, that means all the positive human emotions like happiness, love and compassion are all heightened. Even the negative, good emotions like guilt, is just whoosh, way up there.” Darcy said measuring with her hand above her head. “All the negative emotions for her are almost non existent. I mean don’t get confused, they’re still there of course, but the others out way them greatly. Example, for me, it’s switched. I can still feel the other emotions like love and guilt and that crap, but the experimental side just pushed the dominant negative emotions to the extreme”

Darcy explained causing Magnus to nod as he was about to ask something but Darcy continued to speak. “let’s admit it though, it’s a lot easier to go to the dark side when your consumed by hate, revenge or anger and sorrow. When something is constantly telling you to stay optimistic because things will get better. Or fucking guilt screaming at you telling you, you’re doing the wrong thing. It’s a lot harder to do the whole betray and evil thing.”

  
Magnus looked at her and nodded taking in all the information wondering if Darcy realized she just admitted it’s possible for her to change for the better. Darcy however watched him carefully searching for something else.

  
“Okay, okay.” Magnus said after a while sitting back “If you think we can trust your sister then we need to find out who is the person helping Gold. Hopefully then we can get some answers”

  
“That’s it” Darcy asked as he looked to her slowly nodding.“No… ‘but how can we trust you Darcy, maybe you two are working together, maybe you are screwing us over again meh’…”

  
“First of all, the impression, uncanny”Magnus said totally unimpressed as Darcy shrugged smiling a bit “Second, no. Since you’ve reached here you’ve held up your side of the bargain, so I’m honoring our side and taking your word. Don’t make me regret this”

  
“Holy shit” Darcy said a huge smile coming across her face “You like me now”

  
“Excuse me”

  
“Yeah, this is so what this is, you’re seeing my humanity and shit, my value. Oh my gosh, does Broody know?” Darcy asked practically bouncing on the sofa as Magnus watched her shaking his head.

  
“You’re making me regret bringing you out here.”

  
“I don’t even care, I’m confirming we’re friends now. Oh I should make you a friendship bracelet. Hey when this is all over, let’s become pen pals.” Darcy said grabbing onto Magnus’s arm, when suddenly his phone began to ring.

  
“I’m going to take this, stop talking.” Magnus said wiggling out of her grasp.

  
“Sure buddy” Darcy said winking as Magnus got up and walked away, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

  
“Hey, everything okay?” He answered quickly as he reached the corner of the living room.

  
“Hi, so apparently the Silent brothers are refusing to do any sort of evacuation or lockdown. They don’t really believe the threat and until we have some sort of proof, they’re staying put. I shouldn’t be shocked, but this of course still leaves them as open targets. Jace and the others are setting up perimeters and I’ll send some Shadowhunters to have them under watch...what…hold on for a second Magnus”

  
Magnus whispered a quick ‘okay’ as he listened to Alec in the background. He couldn’t hear much but whatever it is, it wasn’t good news. “I have to go, Luke and his pack are apparently feeling uncomfortable at the institute so I need to relocate them…Luke mentioned his home but that…”

  
“My love, bring them here. My building will be the safest place for them to be and at least we’ll all be close by and well protected.” Magnus interrupted Alec, hearing him sigh out. He was thinking and Magnus knew Alec didn’t want to burden him anymore.

  
“Are you sure? You already helping Raphael and his…”

  
“Luke is like family, of course I’m sure” Magnus said firmly, hoping this wouldn’t cause Alec to argue anymore.

  
“Alright, well then Clary and I are coming back by you with Luke and his pack. I think it’s time we asked Raphael and Luke to come join us so we can fill them in on everything”

  
“Alright, I’ll speak to Raphael”

  
“I’ll be there in 15 minutes”  
*

  
Just as 15 minutes hit Alec walked into the loft with Clary, along with Luke and his pack. Magnus was sitting in the living room with Raphael who looked to Luke and nodded as Magnus greeted the werewolves. Luke then took Magnus’s hand shaking it as Magnus explained the living situation.

  
They were going to be placed on the floor below Magnus’s. It was under ‘renovations’ so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The floor was also glamoured so if there were wondering eyes, they’d only see a broken building in need of a good fixing. Luke nodded as Magnus noticed his pack visibly relax, as they exited Magnus loft to go to temporary home. Raphael watched as they left and then looked over to Magnus and Luke. It was only Luke, Magnus, Clary, Alec and Darcy as well as himself left in Magnus’s loft and he was ready for answers. He could tell there were things that needed to be discussed and he wasn’t here to beat around the bush.

  
“Magnus I’m grateful for your hospitality…” Luke said turning to him only for Magnus to raise a hand.

  
“No need to thank me, we have to stick together at times like these” Magnus said and Luke nodded as he glanced over at Raphael both sharing a look. Alec couldn’t help but notice and sighed, knowing the Shadowhunters couldn’t give the downworlders the relief and comfort they deserved, or rather wouldn’t and he felt guilty knowing they couldn’t count on him or the New York institute.

  
“Can I ask what is next on the plan” Raphael asked pulling everyone’s attention to him as he stood closing in on the group. “I mean I hate to be that guy, but you have werewolves and Vampires sharing a building. I have no sour feelings towards Luke but it can’t be looked past that Vampires and werewolves don’t necessarily get along. I need to tell my Clan some sort of news before they start asking too many questions because I can’t promise there won’t be an uprising. Now I said I was on your side, and I still am and I know you’re super busy running around New York like a headless chicken, but I need answers or we’re going to have a problem”

  
Alec looked to Raphael then as Magnus took a step closer to his friend to try and calm him down when suddenly Darcy spoke up.

  
“Dun dun dunnnn”

At this point all eyes landed on her in the corner of room, where Alec looked to her then looked over to Magnus. He didn’t bother to look over to Alec because he was tired of explaining the same thing over and over. They needed her around, whether people liked it or not.

  
“Not helping Darcy” Magnus said as she looked at him and shrugged.

  
“Sorry” She said as Raphael groaned.

  
“Start talking Shadow boy, I would like to see if I should continue listening to Magnus or if he’s too biased on the situation”  
“Okay, look I think we need to remain calm” Luke said as Alec glared at Raphael, Clary now standing closer looking a bit worried over the situation. “It’s complicated but we can’t turn our back or jump down anyone’s throat. Alec is trying his best Raphael, they all are”

  
“I get that Luke but you know where I’m coming from when I say we have our own kind to look out for and I’m not going to aid them if they have no clue what they are truly up against. I mean he couldn’t even keep you at the institute…”

  
“That’s because my pack wasn’t comfortable with the idea…” Luke tried to argue back but Raphael scoffed not letting him finish.

  
“And no one finds it worrying that they would prefer to share a building with vampires rather than stay with ‘protectors’? This is what I’m concerned over, this divide! I’m not trying to be difficult, I’m really not but you seemed super confident before the meeting Lightwood, however now you aren’t giving me any sort of comfort. You look like you are way in over your head and I have others to think of in this situation. I don’t need to hear they are trying their best, I need…”

  
“You need reassurance” Alec stated causing Raphael to look to him “I understand that, but unfortunately I can’t give that to you. I can’t look at you and tell you joining my side is for the better, because I don’t know if it is. I do however believe us sticking together will be way better than you going off on your own. I know this isn’t an ideal situation but there is some woman out there attacking and killing downworlders. There are some scared Mundanes out there, who know there is such thing as the shadow world with no hesitation to attack us…I’m building an alliance between the wolves and the vampires and the warlocks with the Shadowhunters to help us all out. It’s not going to be easy but the sooner we realize this is too big for just one person, the better.” Alec said as Raphael looked at him, everyone in the room looking between the two staying silent. “I know it’s hard trusting a Shadowhunter when you’ve had years of proof not to, but I’m not the Clave.”

  
Raphael sighed out then and then rolled his eyes. “I guess you are right about something, it will be safer to stick together.” Turning to walk over to the couch Raphael spoke up once more. “Just remember Lightwood, this time the downworlders greatly out number the Nephilim.”

  
Alec clenched his jaw but stayed quiet as Magnus looked from him to Raphael not getting involved. He knew they could trust Alec, and knew Alec was right and didn’t doubt him at all. Yet, he couldn’t speak against Raphael because he understood where he was coming from. When you’ve been looked down and treated like a secondary person as well as being mistreated countless of times. It’s hard to forget about that and put aside your personal feelings. Especially when others are counting on you and so far all that’s been said are words and promises that can easily be broken.

  
“Okay, before this gets out of hand and the tension continues to build, Alec what about the silent brothers” Luke asked as Alec looked to him and sighed.

  
“They are refusing to listen to us and be concerned over empty threats. I don’t think they want to believe that another Clave member is corrupted. A perimeter is set up around the city of bones however and we will be informed of any attack.”

  
“Okay great, so your people are being protected that’s perfect…tell me what’s the plan for us” Raphael asked receiving a glare from Magnus.

  
“Right now you and your clan are at the safest place you can be. Our next move is finding out who on the Clave is helping Gold.”

  
“Why is this being questioned, it’s Aldertree” Darcy groaned acting like she was pointing out the obvious.

  
“She may have a point” Clary said as Darcy smiled while Alec shook his head.

  
“The man is infuriating but we need more proof than going off of having a horrible personality” Alec grumbled.

  
“Well let’s go to Idris to get some. We sneak in, sneak out…” Darcy started but Alec stopped her.

  
“No, no we aren’t doing that”

  
“Why” Darcy whined as Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

  
“What if someone gets caught? We need more proof because if something goes wrong we will need it so one of our own aren’t incarcerated. If we accuse him of being with Gold and he isn’t, that’s treason. Worse if he is and figures out we are onto him. We are playing this smart and safe” Alec stated as Darcy pouted while Clary looked to Magnus.

“I’ll check the database at the institute” Luke said trying to ease the tension. “see if I can link any of the members to Gold…so we can start eliminating suspects.”

  
“It’s a start” Alec nodded as Luke got into detective mode leaving Magnus’s apartment Swiftly.

  
“I’m going to try and explain to the Vampires exactly what’s going on and what we are up against” Raphael said as Alec nodded.

  
“Sure they have a right to know, if they have any questions…”

  
“I’ll be sure to tell them like a typical Shadowhunter, you know nothing”

  
“Raphael” Magnus exclaimed slightly annoyed as he watched him leave. Clary looking shocked as Alec steadied his breathing. Darcy at this point walked over to Alec gaining Magnus’s attention to the glass she was holding. He didn’t even notice when she crossed the room to get the glass.

  
“Here”

  
“What is this?” Alec said looking down at the glass she was holding filled with ice cubes.

  
“Ice, your gonna need some after that burn…boom” Darcy said laughing as Clary gaped at her and Alec glared. Magnus was sure Alec was going to kill her now but instead he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt by her neck, pulled it and poured the ice down. Darcy quickly jumped back as she wiggled as the ice hit the floor. “I deserved that” she said as she looked back to Alec.

  
“Is there a reason you’re out here or are you just around to make things worse as usual”

  
“Your boy toy let me out to fill me in on what went down, ya know since you wouldn’t.” Darcy said crossing her arms “I tell ya Broody things don’t look good. I mean another one of your own corrupted, glue sniffing, crazy Nephilim who is on the counsel is helping out crazy old gold. Downworlders are being targeted, cult brothers are in danger, humans know that all the legends are true, and now you have ‘El vampiro’ angry. Because instead of telling your high and mighty “good doers” to shut up and do their jobs, you allowed the wolves to feel uncomfortable with a situation where they shouldn’t be. Thus causing the Vampires and wolves to have to bunk up at el casa de Sparkles.” Darcy exclaimed as Alec looked down to her. “I know what you’re thinking…”

  
“That “El Vampiro” is not Spanish” Alec said raising an eyebrow as Darcy rolled her eyes.

  
“No. How I’m sprouting all kind of righteous talks today, guess your good guy vibes are finally rubbing off on me”

  
“Guess so” Alec said pushing past her now causing her to stumble back.

  
“I know you’re being sarcastic right now” Darcy said watching as he continued to walk off.

  
“I would never” He simply stated as Magnus looked at him and sighed.

  
“There it is again, okay whatever Broody, but you know I’m right” Darcy shouted out as Alec rolled his eyes heading out the living room, only to shout out for someone to put Darcy back in her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for how long it’s taken me to upload!  
> I’m truly sorry but I’m so grateful for you guys who are still interested in the story!  
> It means a lot to me and def helps push me to continue writing!  
> Thanks for reading truly  
> ❤️❤️


	22. Stocking up the bar, we are going to need this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with my late self with a new chapter.....  
> And hopefully another one....just fixing up so if not tonight then tomorrow for sure!  
> Hope you all enjoy this one though!  
> Sorry for mistakes

Alec was looking out to the streets below as he stood on Magnus’s balcony trying to control his emotions. He was so angry, mostly at himself and didn’t know how to make it better. Everything seemed to be falling apart at a rate and he didn’t knowing how to stop it.

  
Suddenly arms snaked around his waist holding on tightly as lips pressed into his shoulder and Alec could feel himself instantly relax as he reached out for Magnus’s hands.

  
“I’m sorry about the mix up”Alec sighed out as Magnus lightly chuckled.

  
“Darling, downworlders and Shadowhunters are involved, this was a given. Don’t you think it was a bit of a push to take them to the institute?”

  
“It shouldn’t be that way though” Alec said turning around now to face Magnus as he looked to him and smiled.

  
“It shouldn’t be but let’s face it, this is just how things are. It’s years of oppression being fought against, there was bound to be a level of uncomfortableness on the packs part. The good thing is, things are changing but it’s going to be a slow process. For now you can’t really expect Nephilim to accept all downworlders just because it’s for the better and vise versa.”

  
“Shouldn’t I expect us to do our job though, no matter what personal feelings we have? We took an oath to protect others. Luke and his pack were counting on us and they didn’t feel comfortable enough to stay at the institute because Shadowhunters can’t do their damn job? It isn’t fair” Alec said looking down at his fingers that were fiddling with a button on Magnus’s jacket.

  
“Hey, look at me” Magnus said lifting Alec’s head to look him in his eyes. “Unfortunately this is the reality, it’s disappointing and sad and downright disgusting that the people who are supposed to protect us, make us feel unsafe…”

  
“Are you…trying to make me feel better because I think I’m missing that point” Alec said raising an eyebrow as Magnus looked at him smiling.

  
“Well if you hush” Magnus said as Alec shook his head, chuckling “listen to me, you are making a difference and changing the relationship between Shadowhunters and downworlders. You are actually trying and involving downworlders, this is the step in the right direction. Most importantly, you are treating us as your equals. That does things Alec, it may not change everything instantly but it does do something. You’ve planted a seed, it’s just to wait for it to grow.”

  
“How are you always so understanding” Alec asked as Magnus smiled lightly, as he cupped Alec’s cheek.

  
“I’m understanding of you my love, not of Shadowhunters.” Magnus looked at him wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “You stay true to who you are, and what you believe in and you have nothing to worry over”

  
Alec looked at Magnus and then pulled him in closer kissing him softly and then resting his forehead against Magnus’s, both of their eyes still closed.

  
“I’m so lucky to have you” Alec whispered and then kissed a smiling Magnus once more. He then pulled away as Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow.

  
“You have a look” Magnus said looking to him strangely.

  
“I was just thinking of Raphael”

  
“While we were kissing? Is there something I should know” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at Alec’s deadpan expression.

  
“No, I was just thinking about what he said and you…about involving the downworlders with…”

  
Just then the slam of Magnus’s front door hitting the wall as it swung open caused both Magnus and Alec to look at another.

  
*  
Clary guided Darcy back to her cell, watching her warily. She even opened her mouth a couple of times to speak but decided not to. So she was shocked when they reached just outside the cell doors before Darcy spun around to look at her.

  
“For the love of all things holy, what’s up with the staring? Seriously, you’re freaking me out!”

  
Clary looked at her and then sighed. “Why do you go out of your way to annoy him”

  
“You’re going to have to be more specific lil red” Darcy said but Clary knew Darcy knew who she was referring to.

  
“You know who” Clary shot back raising and eyebrow as Darcy looked at her. “Why can’t you dial it back? In some crazy way you’ve gotten me, Magnus and Simon to be on your side and I see the others are coming around…but Alec is the one you need…”

  
“Need to what….convince? I don’t know why, you all are pushing this. I appreciate the help but I’m not here trying to convince anyone I’ve turned over a new leaf. Im not here to make friends, or prove anything. I’m the same person who killed her parents and didn’t feel anything…who wanted to kill her sister, and had no problem wanting to hurt you and your friends, not to long ago. I’m doing this so at the end of everything, I can be banished and be away from everyone. I annoy Alec because it’s fun and I took enjoyment out of his pain. The sooner you all realize I’m not a good person, the better.”

  
“Fine. You want to keep on pretending you’re this terrible monster be my guest; but next time you give that speech, you may want to stop using the past tense. It’s harder to believe that you take pleasure in pain, when you use words like ‘wanted to’, ‘had’ and ‘took’.” Clary said rolling her eyes and opening the cell doors for Darcy.

  
“Oh…I…you are reading way too much into this ” Darcy snapped as Clary nodded agreeing sarcastically, only to hear Magnus’s front door hit against the wall hard as people came walking in loudly.

  
“Guys we have a problem”

  
Both girls looked to one another as they heard Simon call out and then ran to go see what the issue was. They both got into the living room the same time as Alec and Magnus walked through Magnus’s balcony doors. They all halted as they looked to see Jace, Izzy, Simon and Lydia, except Jace and Izzy seemed a bit off as Darcy laughed. Lydia and Simon stood there as they tried to keep the two from stumbling to the ground.

  
“Jace, are you…” Alec started only for Jace to look at him and interrupted his question.

  
“I’s can esplain” He slurred out as Izzy rolled her eyes.

  
“They’re drunk” Clary stated shocked as Jace looked over to her appalled.

  
“Clary, shhh” Jace said then looked over to Alec who groaned.

  
“Jace, I know you’re drunk”

  
“Clary, see what you’ve done” Jace said as he glared to her then looked back to Alec and sighed. “Okay, okay. I was talking to brother Zachariah, and he got a little defensive…” Jace started as Alec closed his eyes causing Magnus to rub his back.

  
“What did you do?” Alec asked looking to Jace who chuckled nervously.

  
“He pissed them off because he wouldn’t shut the hell up” Izzy shouted out louder than need be, crossing her arms as Jace turned to her.

  
“Iz, come on”

  
“Jace” Alec shouted causing Jace to turn to him and sigh.

  
“Okay, look I was trying to convince them about the whole situation and stop being so….not willing to listen”

  
“I believe the word you used was ignorant” Izzy said as she swayed, Simon holding her a bit steadier.

  
“Izzy” Jace snapped looking over to her. “Stop helping”

  
“You’re going to give your brother an aneurism, so jump to the good part of the story or just stop talking and try to sober up” Magnus said as they looked over to Alec who was now glaring at Jace.

  
Izzy shut her mouth and glanced over to Jace who grimaced and then muttered ‘I’m not drunk’ only for Lydia to roll her eyes.  
“Your stupid brother wouldn’t shut up and caused the Silent Brothers to actually kick us out of the city of bones.” Lydia then turned to Jace “I mean despite not believing the allegations, they allowed us to set up a perimeter, they allowed us to stay and then you had to go and insult them…”

  
“By trying to show them the truth?” Darcy said as Jace pointing to her and nodded. “He was doing the right thing and if the Creepy Cult Bros don’t want to believe it, then they have what is coming to them. Am I right?!”Darcy stated as they everyone looked to her, including Alec who narrowed his eyes.

  
“You’re right Darcy. We should just give up, on everyone that decides to turn their backs on us. Or, who don’t want to believe in the corruption of the people, they thought they could trust…”

  
“Alright Broody, said the wrong thing and I’m sorry. I should be more conscious in what I’m saying, blah blah blah. Think about others, blah blah blah. They’re important and beyond that it’s our job, nay our duty to protect them. Blah. Blah. Blah….did I get the gist of the whole lecture you were about to give.”

  
Alec just glared at her before Izzy and Clary started to laugh and Alec turned to them.

  
“Do not encourage her”

  
“I’m sorry” Clary muttered as Izzy rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh please Alec, take it from someone who has heard a billion lecturers from you. She pretty much took the words out of your mouth” Izzy said shrugging crossing her arm “it’s a little funny”

  
Alec looked from Izzy to Simon. “How did they get like this?” Simon then was the one to chuckle nervously as he rubbed his neck.

  
“Well…I was fooled into driving them to hunters moon…they told me Clay called and asked for them to pick up something for Maia. They told us to stay out here while they went to get it. Lydia and I sat in the van for about 15 minutes before we realized we were tricked and…”

  
“By that time we got in, they downed a half bottle of silver dragon in shots alone and well…” Lydia trailed off looking at the two who were swaying where they stood.

  
“Why are you two such a buzz kill” Izzy started only the front door opened again and everyone turned to see who was there.  
“Oh wow…Is this a bad time?”

  
“Cat” Magnus said pushing through walking toward her.

  
“Umm, I need to talk to you Magnus…and I would prefer if we didn’t have to have this chat in front of an audience”  
“She seems nice” Darcy said smiling at Cat who looked over at her and then back to Magnus.

  
“She’s the creation” Cat asked only for Darcy to speak up.

  
“One and only…well okay there is another ‘twin’ one of me but…you don’t care, I can see it on your face.” Darcy said then looked to Magnus “Well, don’t keep that beautiful specimen waiting”

  
Magnus looked at her and rolled her eyes. “Come on Cat, we’ll go to my study…you all just…try not to piss off Alec any more”  
Magnus and Cat left as left the room as they all looked to one another.

  
“So now what?” Darcy said turning to look to everyone.

  
“Now, we sober up my two idiotic siblings” Alec said walking over to Jace, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the kitchen as Izzy looked to Simon.

  
“Do not man handle me like that…unless it’s in the bedroom…”

  
“Okay” Simon shouted to shut her up, guiding her into the kitchen. “Do not talk like that in front of Alec.”

  
“I’m not afraid of him” Izzy said hugging Simon’s side

  
“Yeah, but I am” Simon said as they entered the kitchen as the others made their way into the Kitchen laughing.

  
*  
“Now that we are alone, can I ask why you’ve come barging in my apartment acting so cryptic” Magnus said closing the study’s door as Cat raised an eyebrow.

  
“Rumors are swirling among the downworld, Magnus. Ever since exposure happened, chaos has struck. The warlocks want to know what the plan is. They are scared and the lack of information is not settling well with them. They are talking about leaving…”

  
“They want to run?” Magnus asked looking at her shocked.

  
“Magnus…” Cat said trying to explain but Magnus just continued.

 

“I’m the highwarlock here, I’m here to protect them. They should trust that I’m doing everything I can and…”

  
“It’s hard for them to trust you, when you’re snuggled up to Shadowhunter every night” Cat started causing Magnus to look at her shocked and then he nodded, clearly angry.

  
“So that is what this is about, Alec.” Magnus glared over to Cat “Do you also have these feelings?”

  
“Oh come off it, Magnus. Project your anger onto someone else, you know I like Alec. Even if I didn’t, you know how much I love you, you’re my family. So the fact alone that, that kid makes you the happiest I’ve ever seen you, makes it hard to listen to the rumors…”

  
“There are rumors?” Magnus asked looking at Cat who nodded.

  
“Magnus, do you think they haven’t pieced together the coincidences of all the hits? You must have noticed it too. Raphael’s clan and hotel, the Simon fellow is with a Nephilim. Luke’s pack and precinct , he is with a Nephilim. You and Alec…”

  
“Nothing has happened with....” Magnus started but then saw Cats face. “What happened”

  
“She attacked the hospital, she knew I was hiding some warlocks there and that’s where I work…”

  
“And the warlocks think I…”

  
“Not you, but with all these hits the one thing that that they all have in common, is that a Nephilim is somehow tied to all of this. They don’t trust the Shadowhunters and they think you and the others are blinded” Magnus laughed shaking his head not believing what he was hearing.

  
“Well if that’s what they think then fine, maybe they should go”

  
“Magnus you can’t turn your back on them…”

  
“Aren’t they turning theirs on me?”

  
“They are frightened, and we both know fear speaks louder than reason and is way better at convincing than logic.” Cat sighed and walked closer to Magnus placing a hand on his shoulder. “I came to inform about this so that you weren’t blindsided by everything. That now you can figure out how to handle the situation but truthfully, I think you need to start convincing Alec and his friends that they can’t hold back information from the downworlders anymore. Whatever is going on we have a right to know, and it’s your job to get them to realize this.”

  
“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll speak with Alec, but for now where are the warlocks?”

  
“Hiding out at my place, I’ve put up a cloaking spell so they shouldn’t be found…but I don’t think they should stay for long. After Gold attacked the hospital it raised flags with the Mundane, they are looking into everyone there. Patients and workers, I don’t think I can get back in and the way they are acting, it’s only a matter of time before they come and check out my home.”

  
“The mundane have gotten that bad?” Magnus asked as he looked to Cat who nodded. This was bad, Gold didn’t attack the hospital to get Warlocks, it’s clear. She did it to cause more friction between the mundane and the shadow world. She wanted a war to start but why?

  
“Yes, they are spooked and in typical fashion when they don’t understand something, they turn violent. Something needs to be done about that issue, downworlders won’t continue to run and that is when a problem will start. We both know this” Magnus nodded thinking hard as Cat looked him causing him to look back to her and sigh.

  
“Okay okay, I’ll look through my spell books. There has to be something in there that can help the Mundane forget about learning about the shadow world. For now Cat, bring the warlocks to Pandemonium, they’ll be safe there and tell anyone else they can join. When I get the chance I’ll come in and explain everything to them.”

  
“Alright” Cat said walking out the Study only for Magnus to call out to her causing her to turn to look back at him.

  
“Tell them it’s a safe place, but if they have doubts about me and my ability to keep them safe, then tell them to get the hell out. I don’t need others doubting me” Cat looked to him and nodded as Magnus features softened “And you stay safe”

  
“Sure will boo” Cat winked before she disappeared.Magnus sighed trying to calm down before heading back into the kitchen.

He wanted to speak with Alec quickly, things were becoming messy fast and they needed a plan.

  
*  
Magnus walked into the kitchen however to find everyone laughing as Alec had buried his face into his hands. He couldn’t help but smile, suddenly not wanting to ruin the happy moment.

  
“What is happening here?”

  
Everyone looked over to him at this point and cheered causing Magnus to smile wider as Alec looked to him blushing fiercely.   
“We were talking about you Magnus” Jace said as Clary put another cup of coffee in front of him, she was holding back from laughing at him.

  
“Really now?” Magnus said as he stepped closer and Izzy nodded.

  
“Mostly about you and Alec” She said laughing at her brother as she lifted up her coffee mug.

  
“We really don’t need to continue this conversation” Alec said clearly mortified as Magnus walked over putting an arm around his waist.

  
“Oh, but now I’m intrigued” Magnus said as Alec looked to him still blushing shaking his head.

  
“We were talking about how obvious it was that Alec loooovvvveeedddd you from the beginning” Izzy said smiling widely, looking at her brother who looked like he was ready to kill her.

  
“I was not obvious” Alec stated as everyone started to laugh causing Magnus to look at him fondly.

  
"I’m sorry Alec but you were” Lydia said smiling at him apologetically. “Take it from the girl you almost married as a business proposal.” She said and everyone laughed once more.

  
“OMG What? Okay now I need to know, when did you realize?” Darcy asked looking at her as everyone waited for the story.

  
“No, we don’t need to discuss this, why are you even here?” Alec asked looking at Darcy who stuck her tongue out at him.

  
“He's umm...quite magical" Lydia mocked Alec as he glared at her now "He’s umm good....good at magic" Lydia said and then smiled at Alec as everyone laughed loudly "Please Alec, it was no secret the way you felt" she claimed as everyone tried to stop their laughing fits but looking over to Alec caused them all to laugh harder.

  
"Aww Alec...."

  
"Shut up" Alec simply said looking over to Simon who bit back the rest of his comment as he smiled at Magnus who now laughed.

  
"Aww, come on Alexander I think it's nice to know you thought I was quite magical" Magnus said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Everyone let out a chorus of ‘awww’ as Alec who rolled his eyes

  
"Okay I'm leaving now..." Alec said turning and walking out of Magnus kitchen.

  
"Come on buddy. These are the stories that will most likely be told at your wedding, might as well be prepared" Jace said running after Alec shouting at him. Clary rolled her eyes as Lydia shook her head both following behind him as Darcy and Simon followed chuckling behind the group.

  
Izzy looked to them and then back to Magnus and she couldn't help but smile. Magnus feeling her gaze then glanced over to her.

  
"You got it bad, you know that right" Izzy said when Magnus looked to her.

  
Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he nodded "Trust me, I know."

  
Izzy smiled to him shrugging slightly "If it makes you feel better, so does Alec. I mean clearly...thank you for making my brother so happy" Izzy stated and Magnus wasn’t sure if it were the alcohol in here system or just something she wanted to confess but he couldn’t help but look at her and smile. Clearly the honest, blunt statements ran in the family.

  
"Oh, noI should be the one saying thank you…I've been alive for a long time...and I've had many relationships... and I guess I've been in love quite a few times. I've experienced many types of love; some intense, some simple. I've fallen in love with people I've hated it and I even ended up hating people I was in love with. I've fallen fast and hard or sometimes so slowly, I didn't know what was happening.” He said feeling Izzy’s intense gaze as he looked at the kitchen door where Alec left a few moments ago. “The one type of love I've never experienced was a soul mate type love....one where you only hear about in the movies or the romance novels....sure I've heard ppl talk about it...a love so powerful that you feel complete....it's something you would have never experienced before. It almost as if this person was made for you and for some reason the world suddenly made sense...the type of person that made you better. Scratch that, the type of person that made you want to be a better person because no matter what version of yourself they will still love you, unconditionally. I used to laugh when people talked about this because I knew this type of love didn't exist...I just figured they fooled themselves because I have never experienced it in all my years, so therefore how could it be real? Thought that way until I met Alec and then I realized I was the fool.”

  
Izzy looked at him and reached for his hand then causing Magnus to look at her. “You are a fool for doubting love” she said as Magnus laughed rolling his eyes but then she hugged him “Thank you Magnus, for loving my brother but mostly so that my brother can love you, freely and unconditionally. I never thought he would give himself that chance”

  
Clary then came into the kitchen looking at the two causing the two to look at her worried as all traces of a happy face were gone. “Jace is the phone with the silent brothers”

  
*  
“And the reason for the Silent brothers call is…” Magnus probed as he and Izzy walked out to everyone in the living room as Jace and Alec were speaking.

  
“Actually it leads to Darcy” Jace said as he looked to Magnus but all eyes landed on Darcy, who quickly raised her hands in defense.

  
“I swear I have no clue what those crazy cult brothers are saying”

  
“Calm down, this time you wouldn’t have a clue” Jace said raising a hand looking back to Alec.

  
“Oh... well this is weird.” Darcy muttered as Clary looked over to her smirking.

  
“They believe it now, that they are being targeted...” Alec said as Izzy looked at him raising an eyebrow.

  
“Quick change of heart on their part” she said crossing her arms. “Did they apologize”

  
“So they think Darcy is the reason they are being targeted ” Magnus asked bringing everyone back to the conversation.

  
“They have a suspicion Gold may have suppressed some of Darcy’s memories.” Jace said as Izzy and Magnus let out an ‘ohh’ together. “They want to release her memories and unlock a piece of the puzzle for us.”

  
“So we need to organize to get that done as soon as possible with them. The sooner we have them crack into her skull to get to her brain, the better” Alec said as Jace nodded turning to head out as Darcy looked to Alec.

  
“You say that hypothetically right? They won’t actually you know, bash open my skull”

  
“I honestly don’t know” Alec said deadpanned as Darcy lost her smile.

  
“I know you’re just saying that because you haven’t warmed up to me, like the rest of the justice league here…”

  
“I think your mixing up tolerance for liking” Jace said as Darcy look over to him and smirked.

  
“Po-tay-to, Po-tat-to” Darcy answered as Jace shook his head.

  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine Darcy” Clary stated though there was truth behind her eyes that caused Darcy to nod slightly.

  
“Jace, just get back to the city of bones and see when is a good time to bring Darcy there.” Alec said and then turned to Lydia “maybe you go with him, so he doesn’t screw up and get drunk again” Lydia laughed but nodded as Jace looked like he was about to protest but decided not too. Alec then turned to Magnus and Clary then. “I need you two to call Luke and Raphael. We are going to call another meeting, but this time we are bringing in everyone”

  
“Meaning” Clary asked as she and Magnus looked to one another.

  
“We’re going to ask Raphael and Luke to bring along the wolves and the Vampires. Everyone has a right to hear what is going on” Alec said as Clary looked at him and then over to Magnus who walked off then.

  
“Magnus, what are you doing” She asked as Magnus went to his mini bar.

  
“Stocking up the bar, we are going to need this” Magnus said not even looking in Clary’s direction.


	23. Sangria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter!   
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading!   
> Sorry for mistakes!

“Sangria” Magnus exclaimed holding out a tray as Raphael and his Clan walked through the living room doors receiving glares from Luke’s pack. Snarling, they followed Raphael into the living room and took a seat, as Magnus looked over to Alec. He was standing with Luke and Maia as they all watched the exchange.

  
“Well, this is going to be interesting” Maia said walking back to the wolves.

  
Luke looked to Alec and smiled apologetically “You’re up kid”

  
Alec looked at him as Luke clapped him on his back. He went and stood in the front of the room and looked to everyone hoping this was for the best. All eyes landed on him not looking the friendliest as he saw Magnus begin to sip at a sangria.

Taking a breath he opened his mouth and began talking.

  
“I gathered everyone here because I wanted to clear some things up. I promised that I would create an alliance between the downworlders and The Shadowhunters, mostly The New York institute” Everyone was silent as they looked at Alec. “That is still my intent. The meeting that we had earlier didn’t go as well as I hoped, because I was asking to much of one person. For that, Raphael and Luke, I am sorry. You both have people to look out for and in order for this to work, they shouldn’t be excluded. So I’m going to explain it all, to all of you, from the beginning. After this you can then decide whether you still want to be our allies or not. It’s up to all of you though and no hard feelings if you aren’t comfortable with the situation. I know there are a lot of mixed emotions among everyone but I truly want this to work. We should stick together and I know you’ve heard this many times so I know I need to earn your trust. In order for this to work though no more secrets.” Alec then walked to the back of the room, all eyes on him as he reached out and pulled Darcy. Pulling her along, he walked back to the front putting Darcy beside him. “This is Darcy, a creation of the Dawn family…”

  
“Second time I’ve been referred to as a ‘creation’, I am human okay. Just clearing that up” Darcy said as she straightened herself receiving a famous Alec eye roll.

  
“Debatable” Alec told her as she scoffed, everyone looking at them as Magnus cleared his throat. Alec sighed and began talking once more “As I was saying, she is among many creations they forged at their home. The resurrection stone being another. Darcy was sort of an accomplice to Gold, so that’s how we knew of the attack at the DuMort. We unfortunately don’t have that much information on the resurrection stone other than literally what’s in the name. It raises the dead and traps the souls inside the stone. A few of you have actually witnessed it at work. We don’t know much of Gold’s plan as she is cunning and gets rid of her loose ends. I actually think she underestimated Darcy and didn’t realize how much of a pain she would actually be. Jace however got some news and the silent brothers believe Gold was able to block some bits of Darcy’s memories. They want to unlock it and hopefully from that, we can get something solid.”

  
“How do you know you can trust it then” a vampire called out and Darcy raised an eyebrow.

  
“He just called me an it…homie don’t make me come over there and…” Alec then placed a hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him.

  
“Considering the deal she made with the Clave as well as sticking with us through troubled times and contributing to the mission, I’d say she gained a right for her intentions to stopped being questioned. Need I remind you she was also a big reason as to how we were able to help you escape the DuMort”

  
“What does the Clave have to say about the silent brothers being targeted, aren’t they in charge of all the archives? I would have thought they would have doubled up security, not just leave it up to the Shadowhunters here.” Maia asked to Alec who glanced over to Magnus.

  
“What else went down at that meeting this morning?” Raphael said raising an eyebrow catching the look between the two.

  
“While we were in Idris, we bumped into Darcy’s sister, Stella”

  
“The ugly one”Darcy piped up as everyone looked to her. Alec then pushed her off to the side as she stumbled over to where Simon and Izzy were.

  
“She told us she was being threatened” Alec continued pulling everyone’s attention back to him. “She showed us a message she found, it didn’t say who it was too, but it from Gold.”

  
“So Gold has someone on the inside” One of the Wolves stated looking at Alec.

  
“It’s a little worse than that” Clary mumbled as Maia looked to her

  
“How could this get worse”

  
“The letters Stella has been receiving are coming from someone on the council” Alec said causing Maia to raise an eyebrow.

  
“You’re saying another Clave member is….” Maia started but didn’t need to continue as Alec looked at her, not saying a word.

  
“Well we are fucked” A vampire spat out shaking their head“ I swear once you involve Shadowhunters everything becomes 100% more difficult.”

  
“Raphael” Magnus said lowly as Raphael shot the guy a look causing him to sink lower where he was sitting.

  
“It’s fine, honestly we had that coming” Alec said as everyone looked to him a bit shocked with his reaction. “This is why I’m turning to all of you and asking for your help. You know everything we know and I have no problem keeping you up to date with everything else. You all have a right to know what you’re up against, as well as a safe place. Please know that if you aren’t comfortable with forming an alliance it’s fine and know the institute is still open for all of you. For now I would suggest you stay put, the shadow world has been exposed and you are at the safest place you can be”

  
The room was silent all taking in the information they just received. Everyone slowly looking around, each group to their respective leaders. Alec knew they would want to chat, just among themselves to come to a decision, maybe even discuss more. Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly answered leaving the living room.

  
“Jace talk to me”

  
_They want you to bring Darcy, Alec._

  
“To the city of bones…now?”

  
_Yeah, I think they believe whatever Gold is suppressing is too important._

  
“Okay, I’ll get her and ask Magnus to portal us over.

  
_Alright, see you soon buddy._

  
Alec hung up looking down at his phone for a second and then turning around to head back in the living room. All eyes landing on him as he walked in as Magnus made his way over to him.

  
“That was Jace…”

  
“What about for the people in the back. Can’t hear ya Broody” Darcy shouted out from the back of the room as Magnus rolled his eyes while Alec groaned.

  
“That was Jace” Alec said turning to everyone “the brothers would like to see you now Darcy” Alec said watching as Darcy sank a lil as he smiled to her. “Magnus can you…”

  
“Sure can Darling…Okay everyone meeting adjourned, I’m sure you all have loads to discuss anyway” Magnus said ushering everyone up and out.

  
Maia gave a quick ‘see ya’ as the wolves left and the Vampires quickly following, Simon trailing behind to hear what they were going to discuss. Raphael stopping in front of Magnus and Alec however.

  
“Thank you, for inviting them all up here and involving them. It means something”

  
“Well if you weren’t a pain in the ass it probably would have never crossed my mind.” Alec said as Raphael began to laugh “Thank you for opening my eyes”

  
“Thank you for listening, be sure we are on your side.”

  
With that Raphael left without another word. Magnus looked at Alec strangely as Alec looked to him.

  
“What”

  
“You call him a pain in the ass and he ends up thanking you” Alec huffed out a laugh as Magnus turned shaking his head “You have a strange effect on people” stepping to an opened part of the loft, he closed his eyes, waving his hands in a fluid motion and moments later a portal opened up. “Step right up” he called out, smiling.

  
“Darcy lets go” Alec said looking over to Darcy as she groaned. Izzy rolled her eyes as she walked to the portal “Wait, are you up to and sober enough to handle this, because I can take Fray”

  
Izzy narrowed her eyes as she hopped on one foot to the other and touched the tip of her nose with her finger. “I’m good see, plus Clary will most likely hear from Luke before anyone about the wolves decision so she should stay here.”

  
“Well I’m impressed by her weird dance tricks” Darcy said looking at Izzy trying not to laugh

  
“Alright, let Jace know we are following close behind” Alec sighed out as Izzy stepped through the portal, Magnus smiling at her as she winked to him.

  
“Do we have to use a portal? Why can’t we walk” Darcy groaned as Clary stood there looking from her to Alec and seeing the frustration on his face.

  
“Because this way we reach there in seconds” Alec said quickly as Darcy huffed.

  
“Yeah but the other way, I don’t feel ill” she whined as Clary rolled her eyes. It was like the bunch of them became parents recently when dealing with Darcy. It was a strange scenario that often made her giggle at the thought.

  
“Does anyone have sleeping pills” Darcy said as she looked at the portal. “Because I know it takes three seconds but I don’t think the nausea is worth….”

  
Alec had clearly heard enough and grabbed her arm pulling her into the portal. Magnus just heard her scream as it closed behind them. Turning he looked to find Clary standing there alone. “Sangria” He said and she just nodded as he turned for the tray of them.

  
“I hope they find something out” Clary said as grabbing a drink sitting down and sipping it quickly. Now they wait, instead Magnus looked at her and sighed.

  
“I have to run out quick for a bit, biscuit”

  
“Really?” Clary asked putting down the Sangria. “Is everything okay?”

  
“It’s fine, I just need to go speak with Cat. I promised I would and I can’t make them wait any longer”

  
“Them? As in the warlocks? Magnus….are you sure….”

  
“I’ll handle it” He said causing her to sit back and nod. He then headed out his living room and grabbed his coat heading for Pandemonium.

  
*  
Darcy stumbled out the portal as Alec kept her steady, Jace and Izzy running toward them now.

  
“Oh god, I think a sangria may make an appearance” Darcy muttered as Alec looked down to her.

  
“Can you stand”

  
“What’s wrong Broody don’t like holding me so closely…”

  
Alec didn’t let her finish as he let her arm go causing her to drop to the floor.

  
“Guess not, I’m sorry” Alec said sarcastically as Izzy and Jace reached over to them.

  
“Yeah, yeah” Darcy said getting to her feet shakily, Izzy reached out to help steady her as Darcy looked at her shocked “Thanks”

  
Izzy looked at her and shrugged quickly muttering “No big deal”

  
They then both followed Alec and Jace into the city of bones.

  
“Oh god, there are literally skulls and bones everywhere” Darcy said the horror in her voice evident.

  
“Shocking right? It’s not like the name gave it away” Jace said looking back to Darcy who smiled to him.

  
“Sarcasm noted and quickly forgotten Johnny Bravo. I didn’t think we would actually be surrounded by bones, are the stairs made out of femurs.” Darcy complained as Jace rolled his eyes.

  
“Show some respect, this is where Shadowhunters are put to rest” Alec grumbled in front as Darcy raised an eyebrow.

  
“You mean we are surrounded a bunch of actual dead people?” Darcy said and scrunched her nose “And Magnus wants to tell me this isn’t Cult business” Everyone stopped then turning to look at Darcy as she almost bumped into Jace. “What”

  
“Since when are you so buddy buddy to Magnus that you casually talk.” Jace asked looking to her and then over Alec.

  
“Hey, you guys is everything okay”

  
They all turned to find Lydia walking toward them, looking questionably. “Brother Zachariah detected your presence a while ago, what has taken you so long”

  
“Sorry, got distracted” Alec said walking to Lydia as the other three followed.

  
“We didn’t take that long” Darcy muttered only to receive a ‘shh’ from Jace causing her to roll her eyes.

  
Entering the room, the only Silent brother there was brother Zachariah as Alec quickly greeted him as everyone followed behind him.

  
“Sorry to keep you waiting” Alec said as Zachariah raised a hand.

  
_No problem, after Isabelle and Jace explained in great detail the issue at hand, we decided to look into everything more, after everyone calmed down. Within our research we found some things that made us believe in what Jace was saying earlier. We assumed that Gold blocked Darcy’s memories and that is why we are being targeted, I stayed behind to retrieve them while the others went to Idris. It’s the only place where we know we could be safe…_

  
“I wouldn’t count on that” Darcy muttered causing Jace to push her a little bit as he gestured for Brother Zachariah to continue speaking.

  
_I would like to retrieve them, to hopefully help you Mr. Lightwood. We were able to find some information in our books that may come in handy. About Gold that is. I didn’t get to read much as I sensed your presence. We can look at it afterwards but for now, let’s go get the memories. Everything was set up when you entered to City._

  
“Hey silent brother guy, is this going hurt?” Darcy piped up as Brother Zachariah looked to her then and shook his head.

  
_No_

  
Darcy looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Okay, thanks for that detailed explanation. I feel a lot better now” Darcy said as Izzy coughed trying to hide her laughter.

Jace however was looking too Alec, who seemed to suddenly be put off by something.

  
“I’m sorry, you said you set up preparations when you sensed we entered? Forgive me but usually the process takes longer than the five minutes it took us to reach you. When did you think we entered the City?”

  
“Wait, no Alec, Brother Zachariah sensed a group entering about 20 minuets ago, I thought you set got lost” Lydia said

stepping in front of Alec looking at him strangely “Alec, what’s…”

  
“We need to get out of here, now” Alec said suddenly but before anything else could happen the blast from an explosion sent them all flying.

  
“By the Angel, why an explosion every time” Jace said groaning as he got to his feet, feeling the throbbing pain from his head.

 

Alec looked around as he saw Jace help Izzy to her feet as Lydia was already drawing out her seraph blade. Everyone was in one piece, so on to the next step he thought quickly.

  
“Darcy, you are the only one who can teleport in and out, get brother Zachariah out of here” He said quickly looking to her. She nodded accepting her command easily.

  
“Hey, I would say sorry for all the darkness….but”Darcy said running up to brother Zachariah

  
“Darcy” They all shouted as Darcy rolled her eyes grabbing onto brother Zachariah and teleporting them out of the City of bones.

  
“That was brave” Lydia said looking over to Alec.

  
“Well, the way I see it she is teleporting to only be surrounded by Shadowhunters and if that doesn’t stop her from trying something, I know Brother Zachariah won’t allow her to get away. Besides, it’s not like you three will be far behind” Alec finished off as Jace looked over to him questionably.

  
“Three” Izzy said raising an eyebrow gaining Alec’s attention as he sighed.

  
“I’m not leaving without that damn book that Brother Zachariah got information from. I’m tired of being in the dark” Alec shrugged heading to the archive room.

  
“Well you’re not doing this alone” Izzy said running after him as the other two followed close behind as they all ended up in the passage way heading to the archive room.

  
“Yeah Alec, Gold is a crazy bitch and her army is hard enough to deal with when you have back up” Jace said as Lydia looked over to him clearly agreeing.

  
“Oh I’m not that bad am I?”

  
At this point they all turned around to find Gold behind them smiling.

  
“Tell me, where is that ‘thorn in my side’ awful little girl. I was hoping to kill her today. She’s caused me enough trouble as is and I only let the little devil live because I didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to actually help you lot.” Gold gritted through her teeth as they looked to her.

  
She seemed the same, the same person they knew who sat on the council desk for years. One thing however did stand out to Alec, that were eyes. There was a blaze to it, that something you only see in someone whose completely lost it. Who no longer had anything to lose and just didn’t care what gets destroyed in their wake.

  
“She’s locked up, somewhere you won’t find her” Alec stated easily as Gold huffed out a laugh.

  
“Why you protect her, I don’t know. We both know she wouldn’t do the same for you.”

  
“As if we don’t know that” Jace said causing Gold to look over to him and smile.

  
“I think you all are questioning it, she’s good I know.” Gold said looking from him to Alec “She’ll manipulate you to the very end”

  
“The brothers aren’t here” Lydia said changing the subject quickly “We got them out, you’re too late” Lydia stated as Gold laughed now

  
“Silly girl, I didn’t come here for the Brothers. Whatever you think I have planned, you are all wrong. I came here for this” Gold said holding out a book with strange writing on it and then looked to Alec and smiled. “It seems I’m not the only one who came looking for information though.”

  
Just then Izzy looked over to Alec as Jace sniffed. “Ah yes, I’ll answer the question running through your minds, that is smoke you smell. I had to get rid of evidence so I set the archive room on fire. Someone left a lot of information about me in there, that I couldn’t have wondering eyes see”

  
Just then the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall as the passage way started to get a misty haze to it.

  
“Oh right and one more surprise, I didn’t come alone so I brought along some friends, some from the police force”.

  
“How were they even able get in here?” Lydia asked as they came into view.

  
“Loop hole, they’re all dead. You may want to look at Mundie news because the rate I’ve been killing them off as well as the shadow world being exposed; it will take no time before they label you all as hostile.” Gold said as Izzy took out her whip while Jace took out his seraph blades. “Yes arm yourself because even though they are only dead humans, they do have guns. I would love to stick around but I have reading to do” Gold said holding up the book “Oh and one more thing, Lydia there is a surprise for you here, it’s to die for” Lydia looked to Gold confused as she smiled waving goodbye. “Tata all, I’m sure I’ll be seeing some of you again. Attack”

  
At this point guns were pulled out and aimed as Gold stepped back into the crowd.

  
“Cover yourselves” Alec shouted watching as Gold got lost within the people as they started to fire their guns.

  
Alec and Jace, along with Lydia and Izzy ran for cover dodging bullets, behind a wall leading through another hall. They were unfortunately trapped as an army of mundane with guns blocked one exit and the hall they were standing in, leading to the archive room was filling quickly with thick smoke.

  
“Now what?” Izzy shouted as Alec looked around, bullets hitting the wall chipping away at bone and stone.

  
“We need to get those damn guns away from them” Jace said as Izzy looked to him.

  
“They are super strong and can’t be killed. We need to forget about fighting them and just find a way to get out of here” Alec stated when suddenly Darcy appeared behind them.

  
“Why are you four just standing here” she asked as they turned to her. She then threw her hands up to her ears as Alec pulled her against the wall “When did they get guns?”

  
“Is Brother Zachariah…” Alec started causing Darcy to wave a hand to shut him up.

  
“He’s Fine Broody, I just came in to see what the hell you all were doing…I slightly regret it now” she said as she coughed slightly.

  
“Darcy bring down the roof above them” Alec said suddenly as Darcy looked to him.

  
“Alec if she does that, we’ll be trapped inside” Jace started only Alec just looked at Darcy.

  
“She can teleport us out. Darcy do it now”

  
Darcy nodded, firing a dark orb to the roof causing it to give way and come crumbling down on the mundane army, burying a majority of them, though some were able to escape.

  
“Darcy get them out of here, I’ll give you cover” Alec said pulling arrows and shooting at the few people left standing. Gun shots now aimed at Alec as ran across the hall, giving Darcy and the others some time to escape.

  
“I’ll give Alec some help” Lydia said “you two get out of here”

  
“Oh wait…” Jace said only Darcy rolled her eyes, grabbed his and Izzy’s hand and teleported them out.

  
“Why did you do that” Izzy groaned as she lay on the floor. She felt the soft grass and the fresh air was good. She wasn’t sure if it were due to the smoke or just the teleporting with dark magic but she didn’t want to move.

  
“Yeah sorry, you guys would have argued all day on who should have stayed back to help Alec and then we’d all be dead. You may want to lay there for a while, my teleporting doesn’t seem to work very well with you guys. Jace I think is out cold, it’s kinda of nice.” Darcy said as she smiled at Izzy then disappeared again as Izzy turned to her side to check on Jace, who was in fact knocked out.

  
*  
Lydia was able to get the gun away from the last mundane as she unarmed it, took out the bullets and threw it to the end. The room was filling with smoke and it was becoming difficult to see and breath.

  
“Alec” Lydia called out hoarsely as she heard a rumbling, guessing more of the army was finally able to break through the rumble.

  
“Lydia”

  
Looking around now hearing Alec call to her she followed his voice. There she could see his silhouette and relief washed over her, “Alec”

  
*  
Darcy appeared back in the smoke filled room, coughing instantly.

  
“This is how the inside of a smokers lungs feel” she said blinking as her eyes burned. “Broody and Barbie, this isn’t fun so if you can yell so we can join the others in fresh air that would be nice”

  
“Darcy”

  
Suddenly Darcy was pulled to the ground to where Alec was.

  
“Ouch, why are we on the ground”

  
“Because the smoke travels up, this is our best bet for clean air. We have to get out of here though so let’s find Lydia ASAP”

  
“Okay” Darcy snarled then looked around smacking Alec on the shoulder.

  
“What” he snapped and watched where Darcy was pointing.

  
There was Lydia standing by someone, tears streaming down her face as she stared at this person, and that was when Alec knew it was.

  
“Lydia” he shouted getting to his feet and running towards her at a rate.

  
“Broody” Darcy called out, chasing after him as bullets shot through the smoke flying everywhere.

  
Alec was close enough to hear ‘John’ leave Lydia’s lips as she reached out to touch his face smiling, before the seraph blade John was holding pierced right through her chest.

  
“No” Alec screamed as he watched Lydia fall to the ground, her eyes simply lifeless. Before Alec could get to her Darcy grabbed him and teleported them out.


End file.
